It's Greener in Nagano
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de Akulaledi/ Eijun emmène Kazuya chez lui pour une semaine. C'est probablement la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à chacun d'entre eux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

 _Je me suis parfois retrouvée en difficulté au point de m'agacer - ah ah tout ce travail d'adaptation pour traduire cette multitude de jeux de mots *ouch*, rien que ça était un défi en soi._

 _Cependant, dans sa globalité ça a été une expérience encore plus plaisante que je ne le pensais que de traduire cette première fic à chapitres Daiya no A et deuxième fic à chapitres de ma carrière de traductrice._

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
Jour 1- Arrivée, siestes étranges et plantations**

« Sawamura ? » Kazuya appela le lanceur assis à côté de lui.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi je suis dans un train pour Nagano ? »

Eijun expira bruyamment par le nez.

« Parce que tu as accepté de m'accompagner il y a une semaine. »

« Et pourquoi j'ai accepté, déjà ? »

« Parce que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi pour une de nos rares semaines de vacances et que tu allais rester seul, alors en tant que lanceur-tiret-ami je t'ai gracieusement offert-tiret-obligé à venir chez moi. » Dit Eijun en soupirant.

« Pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire ça ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ? » Eijun se redressa sur son siège et envoya un regard légèrement mauvais au receveur qui se tenait à ses côtés avec de répondre. « Parce ce que tu as besoin de sortir de l'école de temps à autres. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais te transformer en balle de baseball ou un truc comme ça. »

Cela arracha un sourire à Kazuya.

« Dit le lanceur obsédé par le monticule. »

« Je suis peut-être obsédé mais même moi je sais quand déconnecter d'un truc que j'adore. »

Kazuya rit purement et simplement à cette phrase.

« C'est nouveau ? Parce que je peux me rappeler d'au moins trois senpais différents qui t'ont dit de prendre des pauses et de ne pas courir autant au point que l'un d'eux doit te tracter pour te faire arrêter. »

Le visage d'Eijun se colora et il bredouilla.

« Je ne suis pas obsédé par la course ! Bordel, comment on est passé du monticule à la course ? »

Kazuya haussa les épaules et Eijun poursuivit.

« Et je n'aime absolument pas courir ! Je cours parce que c'est bon pour la santé ! »

« Vu tout ce que tu cours, tu sembles obsédé. »

« Ugh laisse tomber, je me préoccupe de ta santé à toi, Capitaine. » Eijun se rassit et croisa les bras.

« Oui, oui. J'apprécie. » Kazuya leva le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eijun.

« Un seul oui aurait suffi. » Maugréa Eijun en repoussant la main du receveur.

« Oui~ » Kazuya se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage se dérouler à toute vitesse alors que le train avançait. « Alors qu'est-ce que font les gens de la campagne ? »

« Tu dis ça comme si je venais d'une autre planète. »

« C'est pas le cas ? » Les yeux de Kazuya s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers le lanceur, l'air sincèrement surpris. Les prunelles d'Eijun s'étrécirent, preuve de son manque total d'amusement.

« C'est Nagano, pas Namek. »

Kazuya se contenta de rire.

« On aurait pu m'y prendre. C'est tellement vert dehors. »

« C'est à ça que ressemble la nature Miyuki Kazuya. » Dit Eijun d'un ton sec. « Tu n'as jamais rien vu de vert à part un terrain de baseball ? »

« Est-ce que le parc compte ? »

« Non ! Tu n'es jamais sorti de la ville ? » Eijun se tourna pour lui faire totalement face. Kazuya sembla pris dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être quand j'étais très jeune, quand ma mère était encore en vie. »

Eijun ressentit une pointe de culpabilité et se rembrunit.

« Je vois… Enfin, j'ai prévu de te faire voir tout un tas de nature cette semaine. On va devoir se salir, City Boy. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Kazuya brillèrent un instant avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire narquois.

« Sale, saleté, ou sale, salace ? Parce que je ne suis pas tellement partant pour le deuxième. »

Il fixa Eijun qui s'imprégnait de ses paroles et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit, il rougit.

« PERVERS ! » Cria-t-il et la main de Kazuya vint immédiatement se plaquer sur sa bouche.

« Chhh, ne hurle pas, idiot ! » Le fit taire Kazuya, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ne dis pas des trucs vicieux alors ! » Dit Eijun bien plus calmement.

« Je voulais juste une clarification concernant le type de choses salissantes dont tu parlais. »

« Pourquoi ce serait la vicieuse ?! »

« J'sais pas, ça aurait pu. » Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, dans tes rêves peut-être. » Marmonna durement Eijun.

« Oh ça arrive. » Kazuya sourit méchamment.

Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent de façon presque comique alors que ses sourcils disparaissaient sous sa frange. Il resta figé ainsi un moment avant de se recomposer et de foudroyer Kazuya du regard.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Kazuya éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, que tu me crois ou pas, ça arrive à l'occasion. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surpris ? Ce n'est pas rare que les gens aient des fantasmes impliquant leurs amis. »

Eijun était sur le point de répliquer quand une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes les interrompit.

 _« Nous arrivons en gare de Nagano. »_

Eijun referma la bouche, il était sans doute préférable d'arrêter là la discussion de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble en plus, alors c'était un peu bizarre d'entendre que Miyuki pouvait fantasmer sur lui. Néanmoins il devait admettre qu'il était heureux d'entendre ça mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute au concerné.

« On continuera cette discussion plus tard Sawamura. » Rit doucement Kazuya.

« Jamais de la vie ! » Se fâcha Eijun en se levant pour attraper son sac sur le porte-bagage.

« Hahaha, on va avoir toute la semaine pour en parler. »

« Ugh, je commence déjà à regretter de t'avoir invité. »

« Ha ! C'est moche. Et tu m'as invité avec tellement d'insistance en plus. » Kazuya se redressa également pour attraper son propre sac.

« Eh bien c'est plutôt moche de fantasmer des trucs sur les gens sans leur consentement. »

« Je ne peux pas contrôler ça ! »

« Toi, l'obsédé absolu du contrôle, tu ne peux pas contrôler quelque chose ? » Eijun se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec de grands yeux, mais cette fois il le faisait clairement de façon sarcastique.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Kazuya balança un bras autour des épaules d'Eijun en souriant d'un air diabolique.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je te raconterai tout ça tout à l'heure, en détail. Ce qui est caressé, léché… baisé. »

« Oh bon sang, ferme-la. » Se plaignit Eijun, le visage écarlate.

« Nan, vois ça comme une punition. » Kazuya rit et relâcha le lanceur alors que le train décèlerait jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Tous deux avancèrent vers les portes et attendirent patiemment qu'elles s'ouvrent. Dès que ce fut le cas, ils descendirent et Kazuya vit la gare de Nagano.

« Eh bien tout à l'air normal. »

« Pourquoi ce serait différent ? » Demanda Eijun, un sourcil levé, et Kazuya haussa les épaules. « Bi-ien. Peu importe on va par là. »

Il montra la gauche et saisit la main de Kazuya pour l'attirer dans la bonne direction. Kazuya se laissa mener puisqu'en toute honnêteté il ne savait pas où il était ni où il allait. Eijun l'entraina dans les escaliers du quai et poursuivit sa route vers la gauche.

« On marche jusqu'à chez toi ? »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas trop loin de la gare, dix minutes max. »

« On va se tenir la main tout le chemin ? » Kazuya sourit narquoisement à la vue de leurs mains liées. Eijun se raidit et le lâcha immédiatement comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Oh ! Heu, désolé. »

Kazuya sourit et attrapa de nouveau la main d'Eijun.

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas, en plus je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne voudrais pas me perdre. »

Eijun le regarda fixement.

« Tu as quoi ? Cinq ans ? »

« Et si je dis oui ? »

« Je te croirais sans doute. »

La main d'Eijun se resserra autour de celle de Kazuya, riant et le tirant. Le rythme cardiaque de Kazuya s'emballa un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller où que ce soit à la base cette semaine. Son idée, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, était tout simplement de rester à l'internat et d'apprécier le silence. Mais dès que son lanceur avait entendu parler de ça, il avait exigé, presque violemment, qu'il vienne à Nagano avec lui.

Kazuya avait été en train de boire à ce moment-là et il s'était presque étouffé à l'idée. Il avait regardé le garçon avec de grands yeux alors que son cœur avait bondi dans sa gorge. Accompagner Sawamura chez lui signifiait qu'il allait rencontrer sa famille et ses amis d'enfance, non ? Il n'était tellement pas prêt pour ça. Bordel, il ne lui avait même pas encore proposé de sortir avec lui ! Il avait ri nerveusement et avait décliné mais Sawamura n'avait pas pris son non comme une réponse.

« Pourquoi veux-tu autant que je t'accompagne chez toi ? » Avait demandé Kazuya, confus concernant les motifs pour lesquels le deuxième année était aussi insistant.

« Parce que personne ne devrait rester seul pendant les vacances, je préfère que tu viennes chez moi que de te savoir tout seul ici. » Sawamura avait détourné le regard, les joues rougissantes. Laissant presque échapper sa canette de ses mains, il avait fixé le lanceur. Kazuya avait pris un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de répondre.

« Eh bien d'accord alors. Je viendrai avec toi. »

Sawamura avait tourné à toute vitesse son visage vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Vraiment ? Super ! J'informe mes parents ! » Avait-il presque hurlé avant de partir en courant.

Kazuya avait soupiré et terminé sa canette.

'Bon sang dans quel guêpier je viens de me mettre ?'

La semaine qui avait suivi Sawamura avait été dans un tout état d'excitation encore plus grand. Kazuya n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire car il savait qu'il en était la cause. Le soir précédant le départ, Sawamura avait déboulé dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien préparé ses affaires et pour lui donner son billet de train. Le cœur de Kazuya s'était emballé devant une attention si adorable. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de sortir avec ce garçon. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait cette semaine. Après tout, il allait être chez Sawamura, avec lui une semaine complète et ils seraient peut-être même seuls. Etttt maintenant il était de nouveau stressé.

Attrapant quelques objets quelconques pour terminer ses bagages il avait essayé d'ignorer sa nervosité et d'aller dormir parce que Dieu seul savait combien de temps il allait pouvoir dormir une fois chez Sawamura. Le lendemain matin il était debout et attendait devant l'entrée principale avant Sawamura. Cela avait surpris le garçon. Le reste était connu et Kazuya continuait à se laisser guider par Eijun. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher.

La main d'Eijun se resserrait de temps à autre comme pour vérifier que Kazuya était bien là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Le fait que Miyuki ait accepté de l'accompagner chez lui le remplissait de joie, alors le fait de lui tenir la main sur le chemin, mince, son cœur lui faisait l'effet d'un marteau piqueur frappant dans sa poitrine. Il espérait vraiment, vraiment que Miyuki ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir en lui tenant la main. Il était tellement préoccupé par le fait que le receveur puisse peut-être s'apercevoir de son trouble qu'il dépassa presque sa maison. Miyuki se mit à ricaner.

« Tu es sûr que c'est chez toi ? »

« Évidemment, j'étais un peu distrait c'est tout ! »

« Par quoi ? Parce qu'on se tenait la main ? » Rit Kazuya.

Eijun émit un bruit de gorge inarticulé et rejeta la main de Kazuya.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

Kazuya prit sa suite, sans cesser de rire. Eijun ouvrit la porte et cria.

« Je suis rentré, et j'ai amené un ami ! »

Le rire mourut immédiatement dans son dos et il sourit en sentant une main posée sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas dit à tes parents que je venais ?! » S'exclama Kazuya, l'air un peu alarmé.

« Nope. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Il était sur le point de continuer quand la mère d'Eijun apparut dans l'angle.

« Oh Eijun ! » Sourit chaleureusement sa mère. « Et son ami. »

« Heu je suis désolé de m'imposer, il… » Kazuya désigna Eijun du pouce. « …m'avait dit qu'il vous prévenait de ma venue. »

La mère d'Eijun eut l'air confus.

« Oh chéri, il nous a dit il y a une semaine qu'un ami l'accompagnait. »

Eijun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« ...Ah. »

Le visage de Kazuya s'empourpra et il jeta un regard mauvais au garçon à ses côtés, lequel le regardait innocemment.

« Eijun… » Réprimanda sa mère avant de tendre une main à Kazuya. « Je suis Sawamura Emi, je suis la mère d'Eijun. Ravie que tu sois venu. »

« Miyuki Kazuya, le senpai et coéquipier de Sawamura-kun. »

Il saisit sa main et la secoua avec enthousiasme.

« Miyuki-kun ? Tu serais ce fameux Miyuki-kun dont j'ai tant entendu parler ? »

« Heu… » Il jeta un œil à Eijun qui regardait ailleurs. « Je suppose que oui ? »

« C'est vraiment agréable de mettre enfin un visage sur ton nom. »

Emi retira sa main et sembla le détailler de haut en bas.

« Eijun. »

Son fils la regarda et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« J'approuve. »

« MAMAN ! »

Kazuya était simplement déboussolé par les évènements. Elle approuvait quoi ? Il ne put que sentir le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle rit et tapota gentiment la tête d'Eijun.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous installer ? Eijun, ton père et ton grand-père vont rester dehors jusque tard. Venez m'aider avec le déjeuner quand vous aurez terminé. »

« Oui ! »

« Ah, oui. Le futon est étendu dehors, il sèche. Décroche-le d'ici une bonne heure. » Et elle repartit de là où elle était venue.

« Ok. »

Eijun se tourna pour attraper Kazuya par la manche et le tirer gentiment.

« Ma chambre est par là. »

Il le relâcha et retira ses chaussures sans se baisser et les rangea plus ou moins. Kazuya fit de même et remonta son sac sur son épaule, suivant Eijun.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par la maison des Sawamura. Elle était tellllement plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il suivit Eijun dans les escaliers. Le lanceur lui expliqua par qui étaient occupées les chambres, où se trouvait la salle de bain et ainsi de suite sur le chemin de sa chambre. Kazuya fut étonné quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Eijun. Elle était tellement propre et ordonnée. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du lanceur s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes les photos de lui et ses amis sur le mur comme preuve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa chambre à lui.

« Comment ça se fait que ta chambre ne soit pas aussi rangée au lycée ? »

« C'est parce que je ne vis pas ici en ce moment. Je parie que c'est pareil chez toi. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu marques un point. »

C'était vrai, ce n'était pas comme s'il revenait chez lui pour ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa chambre de toute façon. Son père était parti en séminaire cette semaine, alors il ne se serait pas embêté à emballer ses affaires pour rejoindre une maison vide. Il ne s'était même pas senti abandonné quand il avait reçu l'appel, c'était juste la normalité pour lui et en toute honnêteté, son père avait vraiment besoin de ce voyage. Il méritait de se changer les idées. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'Eijun lui parlait.

« ...là… Miyuki-senpai ? Miyuki ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je disais, hein ? » Soupira Eijun.

« Désolé. Tu disais quoi ? »

« Tu peux laisser tes affaires sur mon lit, je vais te le laisser cette semaine. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument ! Tu es mon invité, je peux te prêter mon lit. »

Eijun posa son sac sur le bureau près du mur.

« Tu devrais sans doute aller t'allonger le temps que j'aille aider ma mère. »

« Ça va. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais vous aider avec le déjeuner. »

« Miyuki Kazuya, à ta tête on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours, alors contente-toi de faire la sieste. Tu n'auras qu'à aider pour le dîner, je viendrai te chercher quand ce sera prêt. »

Eijun lui sourit brièvement et les éventuels arguments de Kazuya moururent dans sa gorge.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il en posant son sac sur le lit d'Eijun.

« Bon, je reviens tout à l'heure. » Dit Eijun en s'éclipsant et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kazuya se contenta de fixer le lit d'Eijun pendant quelques instants. Son cerveau tentait d'assimiler le fait qu'il était chez les Sawamura, dans la chambre de Sawamura et que Sawamura venait de lui ordonner ouvertement de dormir dans son propre lit.

« Je vais mourir. » Marmonna-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour les déposer à côté de l'autre sac sur le bureau.

Déplaçant son sac sur le sol, il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Eijun, la tête en plein dans l'oreiller. Ce qui était probablement une erreur car sous la senteur de linge propre il pouvait retrouver l'odeur caractéristique d'Eijun et maintenant il était enveloppé par elle. C'était étrangement rassurant et à sa grande horreur, un petit peu excitant.

Pivotant son visage pour ne pas être étouffé par le parfum d'Eijun il soupira et essaya de se forcer à dormir parce que le dernier truc dont il avait besoin là, maintenant, c'était d'avoir une érection. Il se laissa bercer par la sensation rassurante jusqu'à s'endormir. Il était inconscient au bout de seulement quelques minutes.

Dès qu'Eijun eut refermé la porte son visage vira au rouge cramoisi. 'Miyuki Kazuya va dormir dans mon lit ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous !?' Il attrapa ses joues et se les frappa pour se remettre la tête à l'endroit. 'Wahh ! Cette semaine pourrait finir par me tuer !' Il grogna fortement en commençant à descendre les escaliers. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère.

« Ok. Comment je peux aider mon honorable mère ? » La salua-t-il et Emi rit doucement en lui montrant un tas de légumes.

« Lave-les et coupe-les. Oh là là, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. »

Elle essuya ses mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait et attira Eijun dans une étreinte.

« Tu m'as aussi manqué. »

Il la serra étroitement avant qu'ils ne s'écartent.

« Alors où est le fameux Miyuki Kazuya ? » Demanda Emi avec un sourire rusé, en enfonçant un doigt dans le flanc d'Eijun. Il sursauta légèrement.

« Miyuki-senpai ? Ah, je lui ai dit de s'allonger un moment. Il voulait venir aider pour le déjeuner mais je lui ai dit non. Il pourra aider avec le dîner. » Il se saisit des légumes tout en parlant. « Honnêtement, il a vraiment besoin de se reposer, il a beaucoup travaillé dernièrement et n'a pas dormi autant qu'il aurait dû. Alors j'ai pensé que venir se détendre à Nagano pouvait aider ! »

Eijun adressa un grand sourire à sa mère, laquelle se remit à rire doucement.

« Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Miyuki-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu-quoi ? C-C'est absurde. J'ai juste besoin qu'il soit en assez bon état pour réceptionner mes lancers ! » Son visage vira au rouge alors qu'il bégayait puis il détourna la tête et marmonna faiblement : « C'est tout. »

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu et sourit, ne poussant pas plus loin la conversation. Eijun fixa les légumes sur lesquels l'eau se déversait. Il coupa l'eau et jeta un regard en coin à sa mère.

« Ce serait bizarre ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Ce serait bizarre si je tenais à lui ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun se recourbèrent en un petit sourire à sa réponse.

Il se passa presque qu'une heure avant que tout fut prêt à être dégusté.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas réveiller Miyuki-kun, je dois aller porter ça à ton père et ton grand-père alors je serai de retour d'ici une heure. » Dit Emi en rassemblant deux boîtes à déjeuner bien ordonnées qu'elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine. « Vous deux pourrez manger pendant ce temps-là puis vous trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Eijun sur les talons. Il lui fit signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Sois prudente. »

« Oui. » Rit-elle avant de disparaître.

Eijun fixa les escaliers.

« Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'aller le réveiller. » Dit-il à haute voix avant de commencer à monter.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit cinq secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Il entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers le lit, appelant « Miyuki-senpaiiii. » Sans que ce dernier ne bouge d'un cil.

Eijun le détailla du regard avant de se figer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormi. 'GAH ! Comment peut-il être aussi beau endormi ?!' Hurla-t-il mentalement tout en observant son senpai. Kazuya bougea légèrement et Eijun sursauta. 'Ok, Eijun. Tu devrais arrêter de le regarder fixement… c'est plutôt louche de ta part !' Il soupira et se pencha pour tapoter du doigt la joue de Kazuya.

« Miyuki-senpai, tu as faim ? »

Kazuya gémit doucement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait. Eijun réprima un rire.

« Miyuki ça va être froid tu sais. »

« J'suis bien. » Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Mange puis retourne te coucher, ou si tu veux tu peux essayer de hamac, il fait vraiment bon dehors. »

Il entendit une autre réponse étouffée ressemblant à un 'Hn hm'. Eijun fronça les sourcils et commença à lui pousser doucement l'épaule du doigt. Le receveur se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'incohérent et s'éloigna du doigt qui l'ennuyait. Eijun sourit légèrement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de faire en sorte de le mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le dos du receveur avant de s'allonger sur lui de tout son poids. Il sentit Kazuya se rigidifier à son contact.

« Allez, Miyuki-senpai, ma mère et moi nous sommes vraiment donné du mal pour le déjeuner. »

« C'est bon, d'accord. Juste, descend de là. »

« Mmn, ptet que non. Je suis bien, là. »

Eijun se pressa davantage. Toute la gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt avait disparu sitôt qu'il avait commencé à toucher le receveur. Kazuya enfouit encore plus profondément ta tête dans l'oreiller. Eijun devait vraiment avoir envie de le tuer, rien que la chaleur corporelle était problématique mais en plus il se collait contre lui et cela le rendait fou.

Il fut un poil soulagé quand Eijun s'assit mais cette impression s'envola tout aussi vite quand le lanceur commença à faire courir ses doigts sur son dos. Il se figea à nouveau.

« Mais t'es complètement tendu. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on t'a fait un massage ? » Demanda Eijun.

'Je suis tendu de plus d'une façon.' Pensa Kazuya, pince sans rire, avant de répondre à Eijun.

« Je sais plus. »

« C'est pas bon capitaine, est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui me tombe sans cesse dessus pour les massages ? »

Kazuya éclata presque de rire à la déclaration. Les massages étaient simplement une excuse pour toucher Eijun.

« Et ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de demander à quelqu'un. »

Les doigts commencèrent à presser ses épaules et putain, s'il devait mourir maintenant, ce ne serait pas d'une façon si horrible que ça.

« Tu aurais pu me demander et j'ai horreur de l'admettre mais Furuya n'est pas mauvais non plus. Je veux dire, il a eu pas mal d'entraînement avec Spitz-senpai. » Rit Eijun au souvenir.

« J'y penserai la prochaine fois. »

Kazuya déplaça ses bras pour les placer sous son menton. Il se contenta d'apprécier la sensation des mains d'Eijun descendre le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Il était heureux qu'Eijun ne puisse pas voir son visage parce qu'il était certain qu'il avait des couleurs. La main d'Eijun glissa sur son flanc du côté où il avait été blessé.

« Comment va ton flanc ? »

« Il est comme neuf. »

« Tant mieux. » Souffla Eijun en faisant courir avec précaution ses doigts le long des muscles transversaux de Kazuya.

Le receveur frissonna légèrement et espéra que l'autre le croirait chatouilleux. Eijun retira ses mains et se redressa. Il devait arrêter ou bien cela allait commencer à devenir bizarre. Il faisait usage de toute sa volonté pour que le sang n'aille pas gorger le bas de son corps. Les muscles du receveur étaient incroyables au toucher alors qu'il avait encore son t-shirt. 'C'était une mauvaise idée Eijun, une très mauvaise idée.' Son sentiment d'embarras était de retour plus fort que jamais. Il entendit Kazuya soupirer sous lui.

« B-bien, allons manger. » Eijun se maudit en entendant sa voix se casser un peu.

« C'est ce que je faisais avant que quelqu'un me capture et commence à me peloter. »

Kazuya se souleva et Eijun retomba sur le dos avec un petit cri. Le receveur se tourna pour lui adresser un sourire satisfait.

« Je te pelotais pas ! C'était un massage espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Eijun essaya de se relever mais Kazuya s'était déjà déplacé pour le surmonter et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« C'est vraiment audacieux de ta part de peloter une personne endormie. »

« Ok, premièrement te tapoter la joue du doigt ce n'est pas te peloter et deuxièmement tu… » Il enfonça son index dans le torse de Kazuya. « …me masses tout le temps et je ne vois pas ça comme du pelotage. »

« Je suppose qu'on ne voit pas les choses de la même manière, pour toi c'est quoi être peloté ? »

Kazuya bougea de façon à resserrer ses bras autour d'Eijun et déplaça ses jambes entre celles du lanceur, le retenant prisonnier.

« Eh, eh bien, ça, ce que tu es en train de faire est plutôt limite. » Bégaya légèrement Eijun en essayant de détourner les yeux mais Kazuya parvint à conserver un regard sûr.

« Ah oui ? »

« O-ouais. »

Eijun ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le receveur qui le surmontait. Il était tellement beau sans ses lunettes, pas comme s'il n'était pas tout le temps séduisant mais c'était exceptionnel de le voir sans elles. Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Kazuya alors qu'ils continuaient à se fixer. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait que leurs visages se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'Eijun sente quelque chose frotter contre sa hanche alors que Kazuya était plus proche.

« Ah, il y a quelque chose qui… »

Il redevint silencieux alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour regarder ce qui l'avait frôlé. Son visage s'embrasa quand il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait.

« Tu… » Commença-t-il et son regard revint rencontrer celui de Kazuya dont le visage arborait la même teinte de rouge que le sien, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se figeait. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Kazuya fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il en essayant de se reculer mais son genou glissa sur la couverture dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à s'entortiller pendant les dernières minutes.

Au vu de la glissade, leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent et un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Eijun. La main d'Eijun remonta immédiatement vers sa bouche pour étouffer le son mais c'était trop tard, Kazuya le regardait, sous le choc. Ce choc fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire moqueur.

« Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. »

Eijun lui envoya un regard noir et écarta sa main de sa bouche.

« F-ferme-la ! C'est vraiment gên-AH ! »

Kazuya saisit l'opportunité d'expérimenter la friction entre son érection et celle d'Eijun. Il l'avait seulement entendu gémir une fois et il était déjà accro au son. Son sourire tressauta alors qu'il se couchait davantage et alignait leurs hanches. Eijun prit une grande inspiration et accrocha ses mains sur les manches de Kazuya.

« M-miyuki ? »

La question sortit sous la forme d'un murmure étouffé. Kazuya n'y porta pas attention et se frotta de nouveau contre le lanceur. Eijun laissa échapper un petit cri à peine audible alors que leurs virilités se rencontraient. Il pouvait sentir à quel point le troisième année était chaud et imposant à travers la fine étoffe de leurs vêtements. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Kazuya se pressait dans un mouvement lent et complexe. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vision qu'il avait. C'était super adorable et sexy à la fois.

'C'est complètement n'importe quoi mais qui ça dérange ? C'est en train d'arriver.' Pensa-t-il en accrochant une nouvelle fois le regard d'Eijun. Ce dernier peinait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien et que c'était grâce à Kazuya. Cette simple idée envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne directement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il poussa ses hanches vers le haut contre celles de Kazuya et ce dernier soupira de contentement. Alors qu'il continuait à se presser enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Kazuya. Les yeux du receveur brillèrent d'approbation alors qu'il descendait sa main droite sur la hanche d'Eijun et la faisait glisser jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Murmurant un « putain oui. » se faisant.

'J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser.' Pensa Kazuya dans son brouillard mental. Apparemment Eijun avait la même idée parce qu'il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et approcha sa tête. Ils étaient à un souffle de distance presque lèvres contre lèvres quand…

« EIJUN ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent et malheureusement Eijun emmena la tête de Kazuya avec lui, faisant se cogner leurs fronts ensemble. Ils gémirent tous deux de douleur, voyant des étoiles. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le moment définitivement perdu tout en se frottant le front. Eijun se dépêtra de Kazuya et sortit rapidement du lit en criant depuis les escaliers.

« Oui !? »

« Ah ? Tu es là. Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ? » Demanda Emi.

« Non, on allait y aller. »

« Je vois, bien quand vous aurez terminé est-ce que ça ne t'ennuierait pas trop de venir aider ton père un petit moment ? Ils ont annoncé un gros orage pour la fin d'après-midi. »

Eijun jeta un regard à Kazuya qui continuait à se frotter le front, se levant pour récupérer ses lunettes.

« D'accord, j'emmènerai Miyuki avec moi. »

Eijun sourit innocemment alors que le concerné se figeait et se tournait vers lui, levant un sourcil.

« Oh très bien, ça aidera à ce que les choses soient plus vite finies, on fera quelque chose de vraiment bon pour dîner en remerciement. Oh ! Et n'oublie pas le futon dehors, récupère-le après manger. » Dit Emi en se hâtant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Eijun descendit les escaliers à sa suite.

Kazuya le regarda partir et remit ses lunettes. Il se laissa un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire et son visage s'empourpra. 'MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE ÇA ?!' Hurla-t-il mentalement en portant ses mains vers sa tête, se tenant le visage d'embarras. Il gémit légèrement en touchant le point douloureux sur son front.

« Ouch, ça fait mal. »

'Qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si sa mère n'était pas revenue ?' Pensa-t-il. 'Eh bien à l'évidence on serait allés plus loin !' Se répondit-il immédiatement. Son visage lui chauffa davantage et il soupira. Kazuya laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps.

« On dirait qu'il va falloir qu'on discute d'un ou deux trucs. » Dit-il dans la pièce vide et ce fut son estomac qui lui répondit. « Mangeons d'abord je suppose. »

Il se recomposa et prit le chemin qui devait mener vers la cuisine. C'était en fait plutôt facile de la trouver vu que c'était de là dont on pouvait entendre Eijun.

Eijun était en train de dire une nouvelle fois au revoir à sa mère quand Kazuya entra dans la pièce. Il était dos à lui et quand il se retourna il sursauta en voyant Kazuya.

« La vache, me fais pas peur comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas te faufiler derrière les gens. »

« Je ne me faufilais pas, tu es juste trop bruyant pour m'entendre. » Taquina Kazuya en s'installant confortablement à la petite table de la cuisine.

« Je ne suis pas si bruyant que ça ! » Hurla Eijun en réponse.

« Tu viens juste de me donner raison Bakamura. » Rit légèrement Kazuya en attendant qu'Eijun prenne place en face de lui avant de toucher à la nourriture sur la table.

« Ugh, tais-toi et mange. » Grogna Eijun en enfournant une bouchée de poisson.

Kazuya se saisit des baguettes et en fit de même. Après quelques bouchées, le regard de Kazuya revint sur Eijun qui semblait très concentré sur sa nourriture. Il déposa ses baguettes.

« On devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé en haut. » Déclara-t-il et Eijun s'étouffa presque avec sa bouchée alors qu'il se figeait.

Il commença à rougir et Kazuya craignit qu'il soit réellement en train de s'étouffer, mais il fut rassuré en voyant le lanceur avaler et remuer sur sa chaise.

« H-hum, e-eh bien… Si ça ne t'ennuie pas. On pourrait en parler ce soir, peut-être après dîner ? »

Il détournait le regard et se mordait à nouveau la lèvre. Kazuya fronça un peu les sourcils. 'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi adorable quand il fait ça ?'

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Répondit-il en reprenant ses baguettes.

Le visage d'Eijun se détendit visiblement. 'Eh bien, au moins il veut bien en parler.' Pensa Kazuya en continuant à manger. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Dès qu'ils eurent tous deux terminé Eijun rassembla la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Je ferai ça en rentrant. »

« Alors on va aider à quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« On va juste finir des plantations. Ils veulent que tout soit en terre avant que l'orage arrive, comme ça tout sera arrosé. Ce sont les dernières plantations qui doivent être faites, alors désolé de te mettre au travail ta semaine de vacances. » Eijun sourit à Kazuya.

Le receveur lui répondit avec un léger sourire satisfait.

« Tu n'as pas l'air désolé, mais ça ne m'ennuie pas. »

« Eh, c'était dans mes projets de te faire te salir. » Rit Eijun.

« Je suppose que c'est normal de faire la partie salissante vu qu'on a déjà fait la partie salace. » Commenta Kazuya et il était à moitié préparé à la claque qui tomba sur son bras. « Ouch, je m'y attendais mais ça fait quand même mal. Tu es inutilement violent Sawamura. »

« Tu l'as totalement mérité vu ton commentaire. » Son visage se colorait alors qu'il ronchonnait.

Kazuya se contenta de rire.

« Oui, oui, on parlera de _ça_ plus tard. »

Il se frotta le bras pour soulager les picotements.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas de les salir ? » Demanda Eijun en désignant les vêtements de Kazuya.

« Oui, je m'en fiche, ils sont plutôt vieux de toute façon. »

« Ok, on pourra toujours les laver si besoin. Allez, on est partis. »

Eijun poussa la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'extérieur et l'ouvrit. Il attendit que Kazuya sorte et la referma simplement derrière eux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de verrouiller ? » Demanda Kazuya, un sourcil levé. Eijun se mit à rire.

« Wahahahah… Verrouiller. Tu viens vraiment de la ville. » Il tapota l'épaule de Kazuya tout en marchant. « Par ici, City boy, on n'a pas besoin de verrouiller. On se fait confiance. »

« Je vois. Je suppose. Bakamura je ne suis pas fan du nouveau surnom. »

« Eh bien moi je ne suis pas fan de ta personnalité. »

Eijun lui tira la langue et Kazuya lui sourit d'un air narquois en retour.

« Pourtant il semble que tu l'aimes un peu. »

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent et il rentra sa langue aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortie. Kazuya lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le dépassant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où l'on va. »

« On va juste descendre la route. Tu vois le champ là-bas, c'est notre exploitation. »

« Wah, ça fait un sacré terrain. Est-ce que tes parents s'en occupent seuls ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« En gros. Ils prennent quelques saisonniers durant la période de récolte, puisque ça doit être fait plus vite que les plantations. Faire les plantations est plutôt facile par contre. »

« Je vois. »

Kazuya fredonna alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le champ. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'Eijun n'étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ahhh bon sang. Il fait déjà chaud dehors, j'ai trop hâte qu'il pleuve. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera à ce moment-là ? » Demanda Kazuya en fixant les nuages noirs au loin.

« Je sais pas, on trouvera quelque chose à faire. »

Ils arrivèrent au champ et marchèrent sur un petit chemin de terre jusqu'à une petite grange et une serre l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Eijun ! »

Emi lui fit signe de la main depuis la serre. Il y avait deux hommes près d'elle. Kazuya les reconnut comme étant le père et le grand-père d'Eijun.

« Oooh Eijun ne nous avait pas dit qu'il ramenait Miyuki-kun. » S'exclama son père alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

Il tendit la main à Kazuya qui l'accepta.

« Je sais qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés avant mais juste au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis Sawamura Eiji et voici mon père, Sawamura Eitoku. C'est sympa de t'avoir ici fiston. Merci de venir aider en plus. »

Il secoua la main de Kazuya avec enthousiasme. Kazuya rit légèrement.

« Je me souviens de vous deux messieurs, et ce n'était pas un problème. »

« Messieurs ? » Rit Eiji. « Gamin tu peux presque m'appeler Papa avec tout ce qu'on sait sur toi par Eijun. »

« PAPA ! » Eijun avait l'air mortifié.

« Oh c'est vrai ça ? »

Kazuya relâcha la main d'Eiji et jeta un regard en coin à Eijun un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Eiji à son fils.

« Sérieux ? » Répondit Eijun, le visage rosissant.

« Ok, ça suffit tous les deux, on doit terminer avant que les nuages ne soient là. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait un si mauvais temps cette semaine. » Intervint Eitoku. « Eijun pourquoi toi et Miyuki-kun n'iriez pas attraper ce qu'il vous faut pour finir la dernière rangée là-bas puis aider ta mère. »

« Affirmatif ! » Salua Eijun.

Et il attrapa Kazuya par le poignet pour l'emmener vers la grange.

« Tu veux quelque chose pour retenir tes cheveux ? Normalement j'utilise un bandana ou un truc du genre. » Demanda Eijun quand ils atteignirent la porte.

« Oui. » Répondit Kazuya alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

La grange était remplie d'outils de jardin sur tous les murs, toutes sortes de pelles, de faux et de râteaux. Il y avait quelques stations de travail, ainsi qu'un tracteur au fond. Eijun alla jusqu'à la station la plus proche et alluma une lumière au-dessus d'eux. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux bandanas et deux paires de gants.

« Tiens. »

Il tendit un set à Kazuya.

« Merci. »

Il s'en saisit et enfila les gants. Puis il tira ses cheveux en arrière et attacha le bandana bien serré autour de sa tête. Quand il eut terminé il regarda à nouveau Eijun qui était en train d'ôter son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? J'enlève mon t-shirt. » Dit Eijun de façon très terre à terre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il fait chaud et que j'ai besoin d'équilibrer un peu mon bronzage. » Dit Eijun en déposant son haut sur la partie plane de la station.

« C'est une bonne idée en fait. »

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'examiner du regard le dos dénudé d'Eijun avant de relever son propre t-shirt pour l'imiter. Eijun se tourna juste à temps pour le voir et ses yeux se scotchèrent immédiatement aux abdominaux de Kazuya.

'Merde. Il est vraiment canon.' Pensa-t-il en faisant courir inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres. Kazuya ôta le t-shirt et le déposa au-dessus de celui d'Eijun.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'agréable ? » Lui sourit Kazuya.

Eijun cilla.

« Heu...non...un insecte. »

Kazuya réagit immédiatement.

« OÙ ?! » Cria-t-il en sautant à l'écart de l'endroit où il se tenait.

« Pffft oh mon Dieu ! C'était excellent ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chochotte avec les insectes ! »

Le rire d'Eijun redoubla. Kazuya se tendit et lui jeta un regard noir. Il se déplaça pour être juste devant le garçon hilare et attendit qu'il se redresse. Le rire d'Eijun mourut. 'Ah merde.' Jura-t-il mentalement en commençant à reculer mais Kazuya lui attrapa les joues et les pinça.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Bakamura. » Dit Kazuya d'un ton bas avant de relâcher sa prise.

« Ouuch, toi aussi tu es inutilement violent. » Dit Eijun en se frottant les joues. « Bon, allons faire ces plantations. »

Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux en arrière en bougeant vers les pelles. Après en avoir attrapé deux, il prit la direction de la sortie, entendant Kazuya rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en étrécissant les yeux.

« Tu ressembles un peu à un lapin. »

« Hein ? » Eijun lui jeta un regard confus.

« Oublie ça, tu avais juste l'air adorable à l'instant. » Kazuya se tourna et sortit de la grange.

« A-dorable ? » Dit Eijun dans la grange déserte avant de rougir.

Il fronça les sourcils et sortit. Il frappa l'épaule de Kazuya quand il le rattrapa.

« Je ne suis pas adorable. » Râla-t-il en commençant à marcher vers la rangée qu'ils devaient terminer.

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Eijun ignora le commentaire. Quand ils atteignirent leur rangée, Eijun tendit l'une des pelles à Kazuya et lui expliqua comment effectuer une plantation correctement. Puis il courut dans la serre pour attraper les pousses qu'ils devaient planter. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour terminer leur rangée, une heure tout au plus. Kazuya semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie.

Puis ils allèrent aider Emi à terminer sa rangée. Trois heures passèrent avant que les nuages sombres n'arrivent accompagnés de bruits menaçants. Chacun avait terminé et était en train de ranger quand les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Tous cinq se hâtèrent de tout refermer. Eijun et Kazuya oublièrent presque leurs t-shirts, ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à les renfiler puisqu'ils allaient être trempés de toute façon.

Ils prirent leur temps pour revenir à la maison. Kazuya pensa qu'il était un peu étrange de rentrer chez soi sous l'orage mais c'était en fait plus relaxant de se laisser tremper par la pluie, riant avec les Sawamura. Ils étaient presque à la maison quand tout à coup Eijun hurla : « Oh merde ! » et commença à courir vers la maison.

« Houlà. Il a oublié le futon c'est ça ? » Emi secoua la tête puis sourit à Kazuya. « On dirait que vous allez devoir partager ce soir. »

Kazuya arrêta de marcher.

« Hein ? »

« C'est notre seul futon d'appoint, je suis sûre que ça n'ennuiera pas Eijun de partager son lit. Oh là là, j'ai hâte de prendre un bain ! » Emi étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et continua son chemin dans la maison. Eiji et Eitoku le dépassèrent également mais Eitoku s'arrêta pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je te plains. Tu ne vas pas passer une bonne nuit. Eijun n'arrête pas de bouger en dormant. » Kazuya rougit tandis qu'Eitoku rejoignait les autres.

'On vient juste de me donner la permission de dormir dans le même lit que Sawamura ou quoi ? Bon sang. Ça va être une nuit compliquée de plus d'une manière.' Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, est-ce que tous les Sawamura cherchaient à avoir sa peau ? Il soupira et rejoignit la maison.

Eijun était en train d'étendre le futon sous le porche à l'abri de la pluie pour qu'il sèche. Kazuya sourit d'un air narquois et marcha silencieusement derrière lui.

« Du coup ta mère et ton grand-père nous autorisent à dormir ensemble. »

Eijun sursauta en entendant la voix puis réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit et se tourna vers Kazuya avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?! »

« On nous donne la permission de dormir dans le même lit puisque tu as laissé le futon sous la pluie. » Clarifia Kazuya.

« O-oh ok. J'avais juste prévu de dormir par terre. »

« Chez toi ? Pas question ! »

Kazuya balança son bras autour des épaules d'Eijun et ce dernier se tendit alors que Kazuya s'approchait pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Dors juste avec moi. »

Il se recula et fit un clin d'œil au lanceur.

« Ok ? »

Le visage d'Eijun devint écarlate alors qu'il regardait le receveur d'un air mortifié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être embarrassant. Mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-il et Kazuya se contenta de rire. Ce faisant deux serviettes leur tombèrent sur le sommet de la tête.

« Ok les tourtereaux, séchez-vous, vous pourrez prendre la salle de bain après ta mère. » Dit Eitoku en s'essuyant le visage avec sa propre serviette.

« On n'est pas comme ça papy ! » Nia Eijun en recouvrant son visage de la serviette duveteuse. « Du moins pas encore. » 'Pensa-t-il' en enlevant la serviette.

Eijun regarda Kazuya qui arborait un air un peu choqué mais lui souriait de toutes ses dents. 'Oh merde ! J'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ?' Paniqua mentalement Eijun en replongeant son visage dans la serviette. Kazuya leva le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux humides du lanceur.

« Ça va. On peut prendre la salle de bain en dernier. Vous avez passé toute la journée à travailler en extérieur non ? Je vous en prie allez-y d'abord Sawamura-san. » Dit Kazuya en retirant sa main de la tête d'Eijun.

« Ah ? Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Eitoku.

« Tout à fait. »

« Bien merci alors, on va faire comme ça. »

« Pas de problème, vous êtes ici chez vous après tout. »

Ils rirent avant qu'Eitoku ne prenne la direction de la salle de bain.

« Je ne me lave pas avec toi. » Marmonna Eijun de sous sa serviette.

« Allez, ce sera exactement comme à l'internat. » Lui sourit Miyuki.

Eijun sortit le visage de la serviette et étrécit ses yeux.

« Je ne me souviens pas m'être lavé une seule fois en même temps que toi. »

« Ah… tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. » Dit pensivement Kazuya.

« En plus. » La voix d'Eijun baissa jusqu'à devenir un fort murmure. « Vu ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié. »

Son visage était rouge et il commença à s'agiter avec la serviette. Le sourire de Kazuya s'adoucit et il frotta de nouveau les cheveux d'Eijun.

« Ok, ok, on prendra des tours. Je te taquine. »

Le regard d'Eijun remonta rapidement pour rencontrer le sien avant de retomber rapidement vers le sol.

« O-ok. Hum, on devrait se prendre des vêtements secs. Mon grand-père et mon père n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se laver. »

« Ah ? Alors c'est de là que te vient ton habitude de faire une toilette de chat ? »

L'expression gênée d'Eijun devint colérique.

« Je te hais. » Maugréa-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

« Hahaha, je ne crois pas non. » Rit Kazuya en le suivant.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : Alors j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a presque un an, et il s'agissait d'un gros brouillon du départ. Je sors de ma zone de confort ici en choisissant de faire quelque chose de différent pour les deux Misawa Days 2k16. Du coup j'ai décidé de commencer à publier l'une de mes nombreuses fics à chapitres en cours. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir publier des mises à jours mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la partie 1 du Jour 1 pour le Misawa Day du 18/02.

Vous pouvez me trouver sur tumblr sous le même nom, Akulaledi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jour 1

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

NdA : Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
Jour 1- Cuisine divine, marques de bronzage et déclarations**

Une fois qu'ils se furent lavés et eurent séché leurs vêtements, ils se rendirent tous deux dans la cuisine.

« Miyuki-kun, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ? » Demanda Emi alors qu'elle nouait son tablier dans son dos.

« Oh, un peu. » Kazuya sourit 'plutôt deux fois qu'une' Pensa-t-il aussitôt.

« Tu sais comment faire frire du riz ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux te demander de m'aider à faire ça ? Eijun ne saurait pas faire frire du riz même si sa vie en dépendait. » Rit doucement Emi.

« HEY ! JE ME SUIS AMÉLIORÉ ! » Hurla Eijun.

« Du calme Eijun. » Le fit taire Emi. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença à tailler les légumes tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

« Je serai heureux d'aider. »

Kazuya sourit. 'C'est ma chance ! Ce plat est ma spécialité !' Pensa-t-il joyeusement et il prit les ustensiles pour commencer sa préparation. Emi sortit de la cuisine un moment et Eijun lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner. »

Kazuya lui lança son sourire caractéristique.

« C'est parce que je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. »

« Je vois ça. »

Eijun termina sa pile de légumes et alla s'appuyer contre le plan de travail près du four.

« Tu es doué ? » Demanda Eijun.

Le receveur haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir. Tu n'auras qu'à goûter voir. » Sourit Kazuya.

« On ne va pas mourir hein ? »

Kazuya haussa de nouveau les épaules et Eijun grimaça.

« Si on meurt, je reviendrai te hanter pour le reste de ta vie. »

Kazuya s'interrompit.

« Tu ne me hantes pas déjà ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Kazuya mélangea le riz et sourit légèrement.

« Oh il y a des nuits où j'entends sans cesse 'Miyuki-senpaiiii, reçois mes lanceeeers'. »

« Je ne demande pas tant que ça ! »

« Tu me le demandes au moins cinq fois par jour, j'ai compté. » Dit Kazuya de façon très factuelle et Eijun décida de bouder et détourna la tête.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais faire en sorte que ça cesse en te contentant de recevoir mes lancers. »

« Hahaha, le baseball ne résout pas tout Sawamura. »

« Si dans mon cas. » Marmonna le lanceur.

Kazuya sourit de nouveau mais cette fois il y avait un peu de malice derrière.

« Tu devrais essayer de recevoir pour moi de temps en temps. Ce ne serait que justice. »

Eijun lui jeta un regard bizarre alors qu'il se tournait pour attraper quelques-uns des légumes qu'il avait découpés.

« Miyuki, je ne connais rien au rôle de receveur. Je louperai probablement n'importe lequel de tes lancers. »

« Je ne parlais pas de baseball. »

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'Eijun réfléchissait à la phrase. Puis il comprit. Kazuya se contenta de rire alors qu'un gros morceau de carotte venait rencontrer violemment son épaule.

« Pervers. » Grogna Eijun.

xX_Xx

Après un moment, tout fut prêt et installé sur la table basse de la pièce à vivre. Tous cinq s'assirent et remercièrent pour le repas. Eijun et Kazuya étaient assis côte à côte, assez proches pour pénétrer l'espace de l'autre.

« Oh wah Miyuki-kun ! Le riz sent délicieusement bon. » Emi sourit largement et les autres acquiescèrent. Les joues de Kazuya se colorèrent.

« Merci, j'espère que le goût sera à la hauteur. »

« Très bien arrêtons de regarder et commençons à manger ! » S'écria joyeusement Eiji.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et commencèrent à se servir. Les yeux des Sawamura s'illuminèrent une fois qu'ils eurent gouté le riz, une pensée similaire emplissant leurs esprits.

 _Était-ce l'œuvre d'un dieu ?_

« Oh wah ! C'est vraiment bon Miyuki-kun ! » Emi sourit alors qu'elle prenait une autre bouchée.

« C'est probablement le meilleur riz poêlé que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps. » Complimenta Eitoku et Eiji acquiesça.

Le visage de Kazuya rougissait un peu plus à chaque compliment. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Eijun qui n'avait encore rien dit mais qui mâchait tranquillement. Quand il eut avalé il arbora un air déconcerté.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas chéri ? » Demanda Emi avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

« C'est divin alors que ça a été préparé par le diable en personne ! » Dit-il, perdu.

Kazuya lui donna un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule en murmurant « malpoli ». Eijun glapit et frotta l'endroit du coup. Kazuya ricana.

« C'est ma seule et unique spécialité. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de la faire très souvent. » Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Alors je suis heureuse de t'avoir demandé de le faire. » Dit Emi avec un gentil sourire.

« Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à cuisiner à Eijun. Il est nul en cuisine. » Plaisanta Eiji.

Eijun se tendit.

« Je vous fais savoir que les dames de cantine m'ont appris. Vous ne voyez pas à quel point ma découpe de légumes est parfaite à présent ? » Il attrapa un morceau de carotte parfaitement cubique dans son bol en guise de preuve.

« C'est uniquement de la découpe Sawamura, est-ce que tu peux les cuisiner véritablement ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« J'ai cuisiné pour Chris-senpai l'an dernier et il a apprécié. » Eijun sourit au souvenir.

« Quoi ? Pendant que tu le suivais partout ? » Taquina Kazuya.

« Partout ?! Je ne le suivais pas partout ! Et non ! C'était un peu avant qu'il n'obtienne son diplôme. »

« Ah, je vois. » Kazuya fronça un peu les sourcils.

« J'ai aussi cuisiné pour quelques autres dernière année ce jour-là. Oh ! Et pour Kuramochi-senpai aussi. »

« Où est-ce que j'étais quand ce miracle s'est produit ? » Demanda Kazuya en haussant un sourcil.

« Je sais pas, quelque part dans le coin. » Eijun haussa les épaules.

Emi rit doucement à côté d'Eijun.

« Tu vas devoir cuisiner pour nous demain alors. » Dit-elle.

« Oui ! Je vous montrerai le fruit de mon travail ! » Rit Eijun avant de revenir à sa nourriture.

Le reste de la tablée fit de même. Eiji lança un nouveau sujet de conversation concernant les champs et comment les pousses prenaient dans la serre dernièrement. La discussion se poursuivit à partir de là et aboutit finalement aux marques de bronzage des garçons.

« Les joueurs de baseball ont vraiment les pires marques de bronzage. » Commenta Eiji. « Je veux dire, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant sur Eijun mais de vous voir tous les deux côte à côte me l'a confirmé. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent simultanément leurs bras. On pouvait mieux le voir sur Eijun parce qu'il portait un débardeur et un short, mais les bras de Kazuya étaient pâles jusqu'aux poignets à partir desquels la peau fonçait. Ils rirent tous deux.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir travailler là-dessus cette semaine dans ce cas. Le soleil ne nous a pas rendu justice aujourd'hui. » Dit Eijun en vérifiant ses épaules.

« Nager pourrait aider. » Intervint Emi. « Bien que cette pluie puisse vous empêcher de sortir pendant un ou deux jours, mais quand le temps sera plus clair vous pourrez aller au lac ou prendre le bus pour aller à la plage. »

« On verra, ce n'est que le premier jour. » Dit pensivement Eijun puis il se redressa en regardant Kazuya. « Miyuki est-ce que tu as un maillot de bain au moins ? »

Kazuya réfléchit une minute.

« Je… crois que oui. »

Eitoku rit.

« Eh bien, si tu n'en as pas, vous pouvez toujours vous baigner à poil. »

La tablée le regarda avec des réactions variées. Eiji et Emi rirent légèrement et le visage de Kazuya commença à rougir. Eijun regardait ses genoux, ses joues rougissant également rien qu'en pensant à la suggestion. Eitoku les regarda tour à tour.

« Quoi ? De mon temps c'était complètement acceptable de nager nu. »

« Papa c'était il y a plus de soixante ans. Le pauvre Miyuki-kun serait arrêté par la police s'il faisait ça. » Dit Eiji et Eijun renifla avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment.

« Bon sang, juste l'idée de te voir fuir la police nu, oh mon Dieu ! »

L'épaule d'Eijun heurta celle de Kazuya alors qu'il était en train de rire. Le bras de Kazuya vint immédiatement s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher.

« Eh bien, partenaire, je ne serai pas le seul à être poursuivi, tu serais à mes côtés aussi nu que le jour de ta naissance. Si je dois être déshabillé alors toi aussi. »

« C'est tellement injuste ! » S'exclama Eijun et tous deux commencèrent à rire.

Les trois autres Sawamura sourirent à la vue des deux garçons. Le regard d'Emi s'adoucit avant qu'elle ne commence à se lever.

« Très bien, débarrassons et profitons du reste de la soirée. »

« Ne t'embête pas avec la vaisselle chérie, papa et moi allons nous en occuper. » Dit Eiji à Emi alors qu'il se levait lui aussi.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument, vous avez cuisiné tous les trois alors nous allons nettoyer. »

« Ah, cool ! Merci papa ! » Eijun repoussa le bras de Kazuya de ses épaules et se leva. « On peut aller jouer aux jeux vidéo ou faire autre chose en haut. » Dit-il à Kazuya en lui offrant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il pleut, c'est l'occasion. » Kazuya accepta la main et se releva. Ils prirent tous deux la direction de l'étage et de la chambre d'Eijun. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Kazuya s'installa confortablement sur le lit tandis qu'Eijun attrapait deux manettes.

« Tu as une préférence pour le type de jeu ? » Demanda Eijun.

« Non pas vraiment. »

Eijun haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, tu as été horriblement facile à vivre aujourd'hui, ça fait un peu bizarre. »

« Je suis plutôt facile à vivre d'habitude, c'est juste que tu n'y fais pas attention. »

Eijun fronça les sourcils alors qu'il insérait le CD dans la console.

« Moi aussi. » Marmonna-t-il.

Et il mit une manette dans les mains de Kazuya. Ce dernier l'accepta et se contenta de rire. Ils jouèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Kazuya ne se décide à au moins essayer de lancer la conversation concernant ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

« Alors… »

Mais aussitôt un énorme coup de tonnerre tomba et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Les lumières vacillèrent deux fois avant de s'éteindre, les laissant dans l'obscurité complète.

« Putain, on était presque arrivés au premier boss ! » Souffla Eijun en posant sa manette à côté de lui sur le lit.

'C'est vraiment parfait. Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter sans distractions.' Pensa Kazuya alors qu'il posait également sa manette.

« A propos de tout à l'heure. » Commença-t-il et il entendit que le souffle du garçon à ses côtés se coupait. « Hum, je suppose que je me suis laissé emporter et je suis vraiment désolé si je suis allé trop loin. »

Il s'interrompit et entendit Eijun bouger près de lui. Ce dernier riait et Kazuya fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, hum, j'apprécie tes excuses mais tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça. Je me suis aussi laissé emporter si je puis dire. »

Eijun remua, il était heureux de l'obscurité parce qu'il était sûr que son visage était complètement rouge.

« E-en plus ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu te frottais contre mon érection. Évidemment que j'ai aimé ça ! » La voix d'Eijun se changea en un fort chuchotement. « Arg, c'est tellement embarrassant ! »

Ses mains remontèrent vers son visage pour se le recouvrir alors que son corps basculait jusqu'à tomber sur le côté. Kazuya rit légèrement et se rapprocha. Il se pencha au-dessus d'Eijun et tira gentiment sur sa main droite.

« Dis donc. »

Eijun le laissa la prendre. Leurs yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité alors ils pouvaient mieux se voir à présent. Kazuya croisa le regard du lanceur.

« C'était très agréable. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas de recommencer. »

Eijun tourna la tête pour lui faire totalement face, son autre main quittant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le receveur ne dit rien mais inspira fortement par le nez. Eijun aurait pu jurer qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel également. Kazuya se pencha davantage et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Eijun avant de s'écarter rapidement.

Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent largement. 'Est-ce qu'il vient juste de… !?' Pensa-t-il avec frénésie.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. » Dit Kazuya d'une voix basse.

Eijun se sentait de nouveau reconnaissant de l'obscurité parce qu'il était quasiment certain que son visage imitait à la perfection une tomate bien mûre. Ses pensées disparates se réunirent pour former deux mots 'c'est réciproque !' et il sourit.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu dis. Tu devrais répéter. »

Il tira doucement sur le devant du T-shirt de Kazuya. Le receveur rit joyeusement et se rapprocha rapidement avant de baisser de nouveau la tête. Cette fois ses lèvres furent moins hésitantes et se pressèrent à dessein. Eijun le rencontra à mi-distance et appuya avec autant d'intensité. Eijun se déplaça pour ne pas devoir se tordre le cou pour l'embrasser. Il rompit brièvement le baiser pour se faire mais dès qu'il fut confortablement installé sur le dos, Kazuya s'installa efficacement entre ses jambes.

« Alors tu comprends maintenant ? » Souffla Kazuya contre ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement.

« Humm. » Fredonna Eijun, dans ses pensées. « Oh je ne sais pas… essaye encore ? »

Kazuya se recula et étrécit ses yeux mais un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment un sale gamin. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau brièvement. « Mais je suppose que c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi. »

Eijun lui sourit.

« Tu vas devoir me dire tout ce que tu aimes chez moi. »

« Oh ! Ça me rappelle. Je dois encore te donner une explication complète de mes rêves. Il y a certaines choses que j'essayerai bien. »

« Miyuki Kazuya, tu ne m'as même pas demandé de sortir avec toi comme il faut. Ne commence pas à brûler les étapes. » Dit Eijun pince sans rire et Kazuya se mit à rire.

« Alors sors avec moi. On a déjà sauté quelques étapes de toute façon. »

Eijun souffla.

« Bon je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Bien sûr Miyuki Kazuya, j'adorerai sortir avec toi. Je veux dire, l'équipe agit déjà comme si l'on était mariés de toute façon. »

« Je sais. »

Kazuya prit une meilleure position au-dessus du lanceur, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et enfouissant sa tête contre le buste d'Eijun.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas encore demandé de sortir avec toi ? » S'enquit Eijun.

« Je pourrai te poser la même question. »

« Je… ah… Eh bien… » La voix d'Eijun se mua en un murmure. « Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose, alors je ne voulais pas que notre relation devienne bizarre en me déclarant. »

Kazuya explosa de rire et Eijun se tendit.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que tu es un idiot. »

La bouche d'Eijun s'abaissa au commentaire.

« Pardon ? Tu ne t'es pas déclaré non plus ! »

« Du calme, du calme. Je suis un idiot également. Je suppose que ma subtilité était trop subtile pour toi. J'ai pensé une ou deux fois que tu relèverais quelque chose mais tu es vraiment bouché. » Rit doucement Kazuya.

Eijun le foudroya du regard.

« Juste, à quel point essayais-tu d'être subtile ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. J'avais trouvé des trucs pas mal pour te toucher sans que ce ne soit trop évident. Mais ces trucs n'avaient rien de comparable avec le fait de te tenir comme ça. »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur une partie découverte du torse d'Eijun sous le col du débardeur. Les lèvres d'Eijun se serrèrent jusqu'à afficher une expression embarrassée, son visage chauffant de nouveau. Il détourna le regard et remonta ses mains sur son visage pour le dissimuler.

« C'est tellement gênant ! Argh et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais se déclarer est le plus dur ? »

« Ce n'est pas le seul truc à être dur. » Ricana Kazuya.

« Tais-toi immédiatement ! » Grogna Eijun en ôtant ses mains de son visage. « En plus c'est toi qui est à l'origine de toutes ces conneries. Tu étais le premier à être excité ! »

« Uniquement parce que j'étais enveloppé par ton parfum et que tu me pelotais. »

« Je ne te pelotais pas ! Bon sang ! Je peux te montrer ce que c'est peloter si tu veux, comme tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre être tapoté avec un doigt et être peloté. » Hurla presque Eijun mais il sentit Kazuya se revigorer à ces paroles. Le receveur lui sourit et réajusta sa position jusqu'à être à quatre pattes au-dessus du lanceur.

« Montre-moi donc. » Le défia Kazuya et tout à coup, il fut allongé sur le dos avec Eijun l'enfourchant. 'Comment diable a-t-il fait ça !?' Kazuya leva un regard choqué sur lui. Eijun lui lança un regard passionné alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les cuisses de Kazuya.

« Premièrement. Je n'aurais pas recours à des tapotements de doigt, j'irai directement aux trucs intéressants. »

Il appuya son argument en prenant en main l'entrejambe de Kazuya. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et s'appuya contre la main. Les mains de Kazuya allèrent se saisir des genoux d'Eijun.

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« A-à l'évidence j'essayerai de faire en sorte que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

« Hahaha, je ne supplie pas Sawamura. »

« Eh bien, je ferai de mon mieux. » Les lèvres d'Eijun dessinèrent un léger sourire alors qu'il continuait à frotter sa main.

« Tu fais toujours de ton mieux. » Les mains de Kazuya glissèrent des genoux aux cuisses d'Eijun. « C'est une autre chose que j'aime chez toi. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun s'étirèrent et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Kazuya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre chez moi ? »

« J'aime beaucoup tes mains, surtout l'endroit où elles sont en ce moment. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas que ta bouche prenne leur place. » Kazuya sourit d'un air narquois et un froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage d'Eijun.

« Miyuki Kazuya, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. »

Il s'assit et Kazuya se mit à rire.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante, enfin pas totalement. Tu as de belles mains, parfaites pour lancer. » Cela redonna de l'entrain à Eijun. « Même si tu dois encore travailler ton contrôle, tu devrais vraiment tenir des _balls_ plus souvent. »

Eijun se décomposa une nouvelle fois et sa main cessa ses bons soins.

« Ok, j'en ai terminé avec toi. » Marmonna-t-il en bougeant pour descendre de sa position.

Le receveur continua à rire et recourba ses mains derrière les genoux d'Eijun pour le rapprocher, le tirant de sorte à ce qu'il soit installé pile sur son sexe semi-érigé.

« Dommage, je n'en ai absolument pas terminé avec toi. »

Kazuya se redressa pour attraper l'arrière du cou d'Eijun et l'attira vers lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Il lécha les lèvres d'Eijun et fut un petit peu surpris quand il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche.

Poussant plus avant, il vagabonda dans la bouche du lanceur, en mémorisant la douceur. La langue d'Eijun rencontra la sienne, un peu hésitante au départ mais elle devint plus déterminée à l'emporter contre celle de Kazuya au fil des secondes.

Eijun se recula pour reprendre son souffle quand il fut à cours d'air mais Kazuya l'attrapa et le rapprocha de lui aussi vite qu'il s'était éloigné. Les mains de Kazuya quittèrent le cou d'Eijun et descendirent furtivement le long de son dos pour revenir à ses cuisses. Elles parcoururent la peau douce puis descendirent sous le short que portait Eijun. Il était suffisamment ample pour laisser un passage jusqu'à ses hanches.

Eijun soupira dans le baiser et se moula sur le corps de Kazuya, frottant par inadvertance leurs entrejambes. La friction était fabuleuse et Kazuya pressa les hanches d'Eijun sur les siennes qu'il souleva, les frottant. Un petit gémissement parcourut la gorge d'Eijun ce faisant. Kazuya sourit dans le baiser et caressa les hanches d'Eijun dans un mouvement circulaire. Il rompit le baiser quand il réalisa soudain qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Tu ne portes pas de boxer ? »

Eijun mit une seconde à intégrer la question puis à répondre.

« Non… il fait trop chaud. »

« Putain oui c'est vraiment chaud. »

« Ce n'est pas- » Commença Eijun mais il fut interrompu par le receveur qui attaqua son cou avec sa bouche. « Ce que… je voulais dire. » Sa voix mourut en un gémissement silencieux.

Kazuya glissa ses mains pour attraper les fesses d'Eijun. Le lanceur s'enfonça davantage au toucher. Kazuya grigna légèrement contre sa gorge.

« J'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

« Je-ah, peux voir ça. »

« Je peux te toucher plus ? » Demanda Kazuya en mordillant le cou d'Eijun.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'arrêter. »

Eijun se recula pour lui sourire d'un air satisfait. Les mains de Kazuya glissèrent de sous le short d'Eijun et il se redressa, Eijun suivant le mouvement. Eijun réussit à garder l'équilibre à genoux alors que Kazuya bougeait. Se plaçant de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le mur et qu'Eijun soit bien stable sur ses cuisses, Kazuya se pencha pour un rapide baiser alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt.

Eijun entoura le cou de Kazuya de ses bras et appuya davantage avec sa bouche. Il frissonna alors que les mains de Kazuya trouvaient ses mamelons et jouaient avec eux, il s'arqua au toucher. Kazuya cassa le baiser et fit descendre sa bouche le long de la clavicule pour y placer une marque. Effleurant de ses mains le torse d'Eijun jusqu'à arriver à son entrejambe. Il s'interrompit dans son suçon et sourit contre la peau.

« Tu es vraiment dur. »

« Tout comme toi Bakayuki, la vache quelle taille il fait en plus ? Je veux dire, je l'ai senti tout à l'heure mais quand même. » Demanda Eijun alors qu'il pressait son aine dans les mains du receveur.

Kazuya ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit rire gêné.

« Tu peux juste regarder par toi-même tu sais. Mais pour répondre à ça, bien assez grand Bakamura. »

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase les mains d'Eijun s'étaient déjà glissées dans son survêtement. Il retint un gémissement alors que les doigts d'Eijun dérivaient le long de son sexe et le prolongeaient, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Eijun le regarda une minute avant de murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « Ouais, ça ne rentrera pas. ». Kazuya éclata de rire.

« Tu es tellement adorable Sawamura. » Il descendit ses propres mains dans le short d'Eijun et attrapa le sexe du lanceur. « Ça rentrera, tu en es capable. Tu es souple après tout. »

« Être souple n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir un énorme engin dans le cul. »

« Oh, on travaillera ta souplesse à cet endroit-là. »

Il ressortit sa main le long du sexe d'Eijun mettant fin à leur conversation. Ce dernier frissonna et fit de même. Kazuya sourit avec satisfaction de sa réaction. Sa bouche reprit son œuvre sur la clavicule d'Eijun ajoutant davantage de pression à sa main. Eijun gémit silencieusement. Sa main perdant de sa pression.

« Sawamura, ta prise se relâche. » Kazuya resserra sa main en guise d'appui.

« Ah… Désolé. » Eijun réajusta sa prise et accéléra le rythme de ses gestes.

« C'est mieux. » Kazuya souffla et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du lanceur.

Ils se focalisèrent sur les mouvements de leurs mains, juste pris par le plaisir. Le souffle d'Eijun effleurait l'oreille de Kazuya, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Kazuya se recula et regarda de nouveau le garçon au-dessus de lui. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu les yeux d'Eijun briller avec une émotion intense. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau mais il fut brusquement sorti de son brouillard par un coup frappé à la porte.

« Les garçons ? » Appela Emi de derrière la porte.

Leurs deux mains se figèrent et Kazuya retira immédiatement la sienne du short d'Eijun, paniquant légèrement. Celles d'Eijun restèrent où elles étaient.

« Oui ? » Répondit Eijun après une seconde.

« Ça va tous les deux ? »

« Ah, ouais. On s'ennuie un peu mais ça va. »

'On est très loin de s'ennuyer Sawamura.' Pensa sèchement Kazuya. Il se tendit quand la main d'Eijun recommença à bouger. Il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et une vague de plaisir lui parcourut le corps directement jusqu'à son sexe. Eijun arbora un léger sourire narquois alors qu'il répondait à sa mère.

« En fait on était sur le point de se préparer pour se coucher tôt. »

Kazuya dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que la main d'Eijun s'enroulait agréablement.

'Ce foutu gamin !' Pensa Kazuya en se saisissant de nouveau des hanches du lanceur pour l'aligner avec son corps. Eijun laissa échapper un petit couinement alors qu'il bougeait.

« Oh ? » Emi semblait surprise de l'autre côté de la porte. « Il est encore très tôt. »

« O-ouais. Tu comprends, longue journée, bien mangé…travaillé dur. »

La main d'Eijun se resserra, ajoutant davantage de pression. Les mains de Kazuya bougèrent pour se saisir des fesses d'Eijun et il donna un coup de rein contre la main du lanceur.

« Ok, eh bien si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, ton père et ton grand-père ont sorti le plateau de shôgi. Ils jouent à la lumière de la bougie. C'est assez rigolo. »

« On s'en souviendra, bonne nuit maman. » Dit gaiement Eijun alors qu'il enroulait sa main autour de leurs deux virilités.

Kazuya réussit également à articuler un :

« Bonne nuit Sawamura-san. »

« Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Kazuya attendit jusqu'à qu'il entende Emi descendre les escaliers avant d'attraper l'arrière de la tête d'Eijun et de l'attirer vers lui pour lui donner le meilleur baiser qu'il put trouver. Quand il se retira il grogna dans un fort murmure.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte. A branler ton petit-ami tout en parlant avec ta mère. »

Eijun gémit silencieusement alors que la main de Kazuya rejoignait la sienne. Ils pompèrent ensemble jusqu'à trembler et arriver au bord de l'orgasme, se répandant sur leurs mains. Haletant, Kazuya rapprocha Eijun pour échanger un autre baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Eijun se pencha sur le côté du lit pour attraper une boite de mouchoirs qui était planquée dessous. Il en attrapa plusieurs et s'essuya les mains puis essuya celles de Kazuya.

« Alors depuis combien de temps tu as envie de moi ? » Demanda Kazuya avec curiosité tout en regardant Eijun se nettoyer les mains.

« Eh bien si tu veux que je sois vraiment précis, je dirai… » Il s'interrompit pour y penser une seconde. « Sans doute la première où tu m'as appelé partenaire. »

« Wah, depuis si longtemps ? »

Eijun se tut mais Kazuya pouvait voir le rougissement de ses joues même dans le noir. Il sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Hey… moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, j'aimais ton attitude, très intéressante. Mais je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir. J'espérais vraiment que ce soit le cas. Alors quand on s'est rencontrés par hasard le premier jour, j'étais en fait plutôt heureux. »

« Ton bonheur m'a attiré énormément d'ennuis sale con ! » Se hérissa Eijun.

« Oui mais tout a bien fini au final. »

Kazuya se recula et lui sourit. Eijun souffla et bouda un peu avant de se pencher pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Kazuya.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Marmonna-t-il. « Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cette combine pour autant, petit-ami ou non. »

« Hahaha, je suppose que je le mérite. »

« Bien sûr que tu le mérites. » Grogna Eijun en se blottissant contre le torse de Kazuya.

Kazuya rit légèrement et se contenta de le serrer alors qu'ils se laissaient glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : Très bien, joyeux Misawa Day du 20/02 ! Maintenant nous arrivons au moment où les choses ne vont plus être publiées aussi vite. J'ai pris des notes concernant les 2-4 prochains chapitres de cette histoire, jusqu'à au moins Jour 3 sur 7 de leur petit voyage. J'ai juste besoin de taper ça. Je suis une auteure trèèèès lente parce que je ne peux écrire que quand j'ai du temps. Mais là je me suis donné des coups de cravache et je suis super excitée à l'idée d'écrire davantage. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai garder ma concentration, je ne suis pas habituée aux fics à chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu et pour tous vos encouragements !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jour 2

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
Jour 2- Wakana et compagnie & endroits isolés**

Le lendemain matin, Eijun se réveilla avec un corps au-dessus de lui. Il paniqua une seconde en raison de son incapacité à bouger, avant de se détendre en réalisant qui était celui qui le surmontait. Il jeta un regard sur la tête hirsute sur son torse et soupira.

« Miyuki. » Appela doucement Eijun en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kazuya.

Le receveur grogna et enfouit son visage dans le débardeur d'Eijun. Eijun sourit et tapota la joue du garçon endormi du doigt.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te peloter à nouveau. »

« Si, vas-y. » Vint en réponse étouffée.

Eijun renifla et rit à gorge déployée. Son buste vibra suffisamment pour réveiller totalement Kazuya. Ce dernier bougea la tête afin de pouvoir regarder son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement.

« Tu es toujours de si bonne humeur le matin ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Non, d'habitude je suis réveillé par la prise de catch du jour de Kuramochi. »

« Je peux voir en quoi ça peut gâcher les choses. »

« Crois-moi, je préférerai être réveillé par des moyens plus agréables. »

« Oh ? » Kazuya pencha la tête. « Et comment préférerais-tu être réveillé ? »

Eijun lui sourit et tira sur la manche du receveur.

« Viens par là. »

Kazuya obéit et franchi le reste du chemin lui-même. Eijun se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kazuya. Après quelques instants ils se retirèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

« Bonjour. » Dit Eijun d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Kazuya alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau avant d'être stoppé par un bref coup frappé à la porte.

« Eijun, Miyuki-kun. Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! » Annonça Eitoku de l'autre côté de la porte.

« On descend dans une minute ! » Répondit Eijun mais sans bouger d'un orteil.

« D'accord, ne mettez pas trop longtemps ou on mangera sans vous. »

Eitoku rit et les deux garçons l'entendirent descendre les escaliers. Kazuya manœuvra pour descendre d'Eijun afin de pouvoir commencer sa routine du matin avant d'aller manger. Eijun le suivit, s'asseyant et se frottant les yeux.

« On se retrouve en bas. » Dit Kazuya en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en désordre d'Eijun.

« Mmm ok. » Marmonna Eijun en réponse.

Kazuya se pencha vers son sac et en sortit une trousse avant de se tourner pour attraper ses lunettes sur le bureau. Eijun le regarda rassembler ses affaires et quitter la pièce. Dès qu'il fut seul, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

'Oh mon Dieu ! Alors tout ça est vraiment arrivé !' Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. 'C'est tellement bon en plus. la vache, j'ai déjà envie de le toucher davantage.' Laissant glisser ses mains de son visage, il grogna.

« Ça va être chiant si la seule chose dont j'ai envie est qu'il me touche ! »

Plaquant ses mains sur le lit le long de son corps, il soupira profondément.

« Oui bon, ça pourrait être pire. »

Se redressant et sortant le lit, Eijun se saisit de vêtements de rechange et les enfila rapidement. Il s'échappa ensuite en bas dans la salle de bain pour faire ses ablutions. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Kazuya était déjà en bas se glissant sur un coussin à la table du petit-déjeuner. Eijun prit place à côté de lui. Eitoku et Eiji s'assirent en face d'eux.

« Bonjour les garçons. Vous avez bien dormi ? » Demanda Eiji alors qu'Eijun s'installait confortablement sur le cousin.

Kazuya fut le premier à répondre.

« Oui, c'était surprenamment confortable. Il ne bouge pas tant que ça en fait. »

« C'est étonnant. » Considéra Eiji.

« Je ne suis pas si horrible. » Râla Eijun.

'De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer de position avec un corps lourd au-dessus moi de toute façon.' Pensa-t-il. Emi les rejoignit avec deux bols remplis de riz et les plaça devant les deux hommes. Elle passa de l'autre côté pour ébouriffer les cheveux des deux garçons.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Bonjour. » Répondirent-il en la voyant retourner dans la cuisine.

Quand elle revint, Kazuya la regarda.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide Sawamura-san ? »

Son visage s'éclaira un moment et elle rit doucement.

« Oh chéri, non, ça va aller. Et tu peux m'appeler Emi… ou encore mieux, maman. Seuls quelques rares privilégiés peuvent m'appeler maman. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Les yeux de Kazuya s'écarquillèrent un peu et ses joues rosirent. Eijun émit une sorte de son qui ressemblait à une approbation.

« Eh bien, d'accord … maman. » La voix de Kazuya finit d'une façon étonnamment timide tout à coup.

Eiji et Eitoku rirent bruyamment de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pareil pour nous. » Dit Eiji.

« Vous voulez aussi être appelés maman ? » Demanda Kazuya du tac au tac, la timidité envolée en un clin d'œil.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent alors qu'ils intégraient la question.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Appelle-moi papa et lui papy ! » Rit Eiji.

Kazuya rit également.

« C'est d'accord, vous êtes papa et lui papy. »

Eijun sourit tendrement en regardant l'échange. Même pas une journée entière qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Kazuya faisait déjà partie de la famille Sawamura. Eh bien cela rendrait les choses plus simples quand ils annonceraient qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Même s'ils garderaient sans doute le secret quelques temps, le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvelle situation. Mais il laissait entièrement la main à Kazuya. Eijun était prêt à crier partout autour de lui que lui et Kazuya étaient enfin ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas mettre Kazuya mal à l'aise.

Il appuya ses mains au sol et se pencha en arrière pour voir sa mère apporter le plat de poisson en face d'eux. Il sentit des doigts s'entremêler aux siens. Jetant un regard à Kazuya il aperçut le large sourire et le faible rosissement de ses joues. Eijun resserra ses doigts et pressa sa main dans un geste rassurant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de l'inconfort que pouvait ressentir Kazuya.

Emi apporta le dernier plat de nourriture et s'assit entre Eiji et Eijun. Remerciant pour le repas, ils commencèrent rapidement à manger.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour aujourd'hui les garçons ? » Demanda Eiji.

« On sait pas encore. Mais je pensais que je pourrai emmener Miyuki rencontrer Wakana et la bande. »

« C'est vrai ? » Marmonna Miyuki à côté de lui.

« Ouais ! Ça va être marrant, je vais voir qui est en ville. Peut-être que tu te feras des amis. » Rit Eijun en enfonçant ses doigts dans le flanc de Kazuya.

Le receveur attrapa rapidement sa main.

« Eh oh, ne recommence pas avec tes coups de doigt. » Dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement mais il y avait un soupçon de gaieté derrière.

Eijun se contenta de rire.

xX_Xx

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de commencer à transpirer nerveusement sous le regard curieux de Wakana. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Wakana avait commencé à le viser. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Eijun dire quoi que ce soit concernant le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble quand il lui avait téléphoné plus tôt mais l'expression de son visage hurlait qu'elle savait. Eijun n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir alors qu'il saluait ses anciens amis.

Ils étaient sur le point de grimper dans un bus et de passer la journée près d'un lac, du moins c'est qu'on avait dit à Kazuya. Eijun avait envoyé des sms à tout le monde après le petit-déjeuner et un de ses amis, Akio, avait dit qu'il passait déjà la semaine au lac alors que tout le monde pouvait venir passer la journée. Tout avait été organisé en moins d'une heure et ils avaient été dehors une heure après ça.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup marcher pour aller à l'arrêt de bus où tout le monde devait se rejoindre. Kazuya avait été présenté à tous, il avait réussi à se rappeler du nom de chacun et avait été immédiatement bombardé de questions de baseball mélangées à quelques-unes plus personnelles. Réussissant à répondre à ce qu'il pouvait, le sourire au visage, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par la troupe. Ils semblaient être des gens bien et tenaient Eijun en très haute estime, il aurait juré que le susnommé retenait des larmes rien qu'à les revoir.

Kazuya ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant les amis d'Eijun autant admirer le garçon. Il était tellement occupé à observer Eijun qu'il n'entendit pas Wakana se glisser à ses côtés.

« Donc tu es le fameux Miyuki Kazuya. Je t'ai vu jouer pour Seidô. C'est agréable d'enfin te rencontrer en personne. Je suis Aotsuki Wakana. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Kazuya sortit de ses pensées et prit sa main en souriant.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi par deux sources différentes. La supposée petite-amie de ce cher Sawamura. »

Elle rit et retira sa main.

« On est juste amis. J'ai espéré plus mais il est tellement bête qu'il n'a jamais réalisé ce que je lui disais. Mais il semble qu'il ne soit plus aussi stupide quand il s'agit de toi. Vous sortez ensemble, non ? »

« Il te l'a dit ? » Demanda Kazuya, surpris par sa demande.

« Non. Vous vous teniez la main en arrivant alors je ne fais que deviner. »

Wakana haussa les épaules.

« Oh, je suppose que ça peut questionner. Tu ne préférerais pas que ce soit Sawamura t'en parle plutôt que moi ? »

Kazuya se frotta l'arrière de la tête un léger rose colorant ses joues.

Wakana haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je veux juste être sûre qu'il est heureux. Je l'aime comme un frère avec quelque chose en plus. Alors s'il est blessé ou malheureux par ta faute, je te prends en chasse. »

« Ahahaha, je pense que tu serais accompagnée de toute l'ancienne équipe du collège Akagi et celle de Seidô. Je n'aurais nulle part où me cacher. Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Ça fait un moment que je l'aime maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. »

Wakana sourit doucement.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu sais, tu as l'air plutôt potable. Pas comme le démon que nous a décrit Eijun. A chaque fois que ton nom venait dans la conversation c'était suivi d'un 'c'est un enfoiré'. Mais pour être honnête il le disait affectueusement la plupart du temps, même s'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte. »

« Hahaha, c'est adorable. Il est affreusement mignon quand il se met à bouder et qu'il se vexe. C'est probablement la première raison pour laquelle je le taquine autant. » Rit Kazuya en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Le sourire de Wakana s'élargit.

« Oh ? Peut-être que tu es aussi horrible que le dit Eijun. »

Kazuya se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Peut-être bien, mais il est coincé avec moi maintenant. »

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux, vous êtes un couple étrange mais je peux voir comment ça peut marcher. Depuis combien de temps vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? Je suis surprise qu'Eijun n'ait rien laissé filtrer. » Demanda Wakana.

« Oh à peu près… » Kazuya vérifia l'heure à la montre qu'il portait au poignet. « Ça doit faire à peu près quatorze heures. »

Le regard déboussolé de Wakana fut presque comique.

« Tu… tu plaisantes ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis moins d'une journée ? »

« On est ensemble depuis hier soir. »

« Pas moyen. Tu dois plaisanter. Vous deux avez toujours semblé et agi de façon si proche à chaque fois que je venais aux matchs. Je pensais que vous sortiez déjà probablement ensemble quand je suis venue vous voir il y a au moins un mois ! » S'exclama Wakana.

« On en avait vraiment l'air ? » Demanda Kazuya, amusé.

« Oui ! Même quelques autres pensaient pareil. » Rit Wakana.

« Wah, c'est à mourir de rire. Maintenant je me sens un peu minable de ne pas lui avoir proposé avant, vu que tout le monde nous croyait ensemble. »

« Ouais, je peux dire avec assurance que vous allez bien ensemble. » Wakana rit plus fort.

« Hey ! Les gars ! Le bus arrive ! » Hurla Eijun pour attirer leur attention.

Tous deux le regardèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers le reste du groupe. Eijun sourit alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Il semblait qu'ils s'entendaient bien et honnêtement, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Kazuya rejoignit immédiatement Eijun et frôla la main du lanceur de ses doigts. Eijun les attrapa et entremêla leurs doigts, les pressant dans un geste rassurant. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait vraiment heureux à cet instant.

Le bus freina et s'arrêta juste devant le groupe. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un agréable vieil homme les salua. Ils montèrent tous et se mirent à l'aise. Il y avait une petite demi-heure de route pour arriver au lac. Eijun et Kazuya s'assirent sur deux sièges près du fond. Kazuya prit la fenêtre et Eijun se serra contre lui.

« Alors ? De quoi vous parliez avec Wakana ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Quoi d'autre à part toi ? » Kazuya lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« C'est ce que je me disais. Vous aviez tous les deux l'air de rire, alors je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas menacé de te tuer. »

« Oh non, elle a dit qu'elle me traquerait si je te contrariais. » Rit Kazuya.

« Ça lui ressemble. » Considéra Eijun avec un sourire.

« Tes amis sont vraiment sympathiques. » Dit Kazuya.

« Oui, tu trouves aussi ? Je suis vraiment chanceux de les avoir. J'espère que vous pourrez tous devenir amis. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça pose problème, si on considère que ma personnalité ne leur fait pas peur. » Rit doucement Kazuya en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je pense que ça les a déstabilisés d'abord mais qu'ils sont passés outre. Vu comme tu es gentil aujourd'hui, c'est moi que tu es en train de déstabiliser. »

Les lèvres de Kazuya formèrent un sourire narquois. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche celui d'Eijun.

« Tu préférerais que je recommence à te taquiner ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Peut-être. » Répondit tout aussi calmement Eijun en reculant son visage.

Le sourire de Kazuya resta en place.

« Je savais que tu aimais que je t'embête. »

« CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! » S'irrita tout à coup Eijun et Kazuya rit en emmêlant leurs mains.

« C'est ça, oui. »

xX_Xx

Ils atteignirent le lac relativement vite, le vieil homme ayant tendance à appuyer sur le champignon. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt, le groupe descendit et prit le chemin de l'endroit où campait la famille d'Akio. C'était un emplacement plutôt imposant qui comportait au moins cinq tentes réparties en cercle. Akio effectuait une retraite avec une grande partie de sa famille élargie, alors l'addition d'une dizaine d'autres personnes n'était pas vraiment dérangeante.

Le groupe avait apporté de nombreux snacks et ajouts pour le déjeuner. Ils les déposèrent dans une petite cabane qui était dédiée à la cuisine et aux sanitaires. Kazuya fut présenté au dernier ami qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré (et à toute sa famille.), puis ils partirent explorer le lac et ses environs. Kazuya et Eijun portaient déjà leurs maillots de bain et n'avaient pas besoin de se changer, même si le troisième année s'était arrêté à la cabane pour mettre ses lentilles à la place de ses lunettes.

Eijun guida Kazuya par la main vers un chemin entre les arbres qui se dirigeait vers une partie plus isolée du lac et où il y avait moins de passage.

« Je suis déjà venu ici, alors je connais tous les coins sympas. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu me tires pour aller me tuer quelque part. »

Kazuya sourit d'un air narquois et serra sa main autour de celle d'Eijun.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas un mauvais endroit pour enterrer un corps, mais je t'aime bien en quelque sorte et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Crois-moi, tu le sauras quand j'aurais envie de te tuer. Je pense que tu aimeras le coin où l'on va, c'est vraiment calme et sympa. »

« Calme… jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. » Ricana Kazuya.

Eijun s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui avec un bruyant « HEY ! ».

Le rire de Kazuya redoubla.

« Tu vois ? Tu me donnes raison. »

« Arg ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'embêter ! » Souffla Eijun en poursuivant son chemin.

Le rire de Kazuya ne se calma pas. Il tira sur la main d'Eijun pour le faire virevolter dans ses bras. Eijun haleta quand il rencontra le buste de Kazuya.

Regardant droit dans les yeux découvert du troisième année, Eijun essaya de s'empêcher de haleter à nouveau. Il y avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Kazuya. Ça couplé au fait que ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur le chemin, lui donnait un air au moins dix fois plus séduisant. Eijun appréciait ce visage sans les lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau putain de sourire sournois fasse son chemin sur ces lèvres.

« J'aime trop te taquiner. Tu as les réactions les plus adorables possibles. »

Eijun émit un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un reniflement moqueur. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kazuya pencha son visage pour l'embrasser. Le lanceur soupira et accepta que les lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Kazuya se retira.

« Alors, on va où ? »

« C'est un peu plus loin. »

Eijun s'extrait de ses bras et ils continuèrent sur le chemin. Un peu plus bas, Eijun tourna tout à coup sur un autre chemin plus discret. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout ils furent accueillis par la vue d'une petite extension du lac desservie par un ruisseau. L'extrémité du ruisseau débouchait sur de nombreux rochers, créant une sorte de petite cascade. De gros blocs de roche surmontaient les bords de la cascade, créant une petite caverne.

« Wow. » Fut tout ce que put dire Kazuya.

« Je sais, tu vois ? Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit parce qu'il est un peu en dehors du chemin, je l'ai découvert il y a quelques années en me trompant de chemin. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. » Dit Kazuya en sortant de sa stupeur et souriant d'un air taquin.

« C'était sarcastique ou quoi ? » Demanda Eijun, un sourcil levé.

Kazuya répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et Eijun lui lança un regard mauvais. Le receveur lui tira la langue.

« C'était censé être un compliment cette fois, Sawamura. » Dit Kazuya en s'approchant. « C'est une bonne, très bonne découverte. »

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent et il détourna le regard.

« Merci, je suis content que tu aimes bien. »

« Alors combien d'autres personnes as-tu emmené ici ? » Demanda le receveur avec curiosité.

« Hum eh bien. Les seuls qui connaissent sont mes parents qui étaient avec moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment emmené quelqu'un ici. » Eijun se gratta la joue d'un air gêné.

« Oh ? Même pas Wakana ? »

« Nan. En fait c'est la première fois que je viens au lac avec elle. »

Un sentiment agréable emplit le buste de Kazuya. Alors cet endroit n'était connu que d'eux seuls. Cette simple pensée poussa Kazuya à sourire bêtement. Eijun lui jeta un regard bizarre quand ce sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu… mghh ! » Eijun fut interrompu par lesdites lèvres l'embrassant efficacement et des bras l'attirant dans une étreinte. Quand il fut relâché, Eijun avait l'air perplexe.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Un remerciement. » Sourit à nouveau Kazuya.

« Pour ? »

« M'avoir montré cet endroit. »

Eijun le regarda longuement puis sourit à son tour.

« Peut-être que je devrais te montrer la nature plus souvent, apparemment c'est bon et pour toi et pour moi. »

« Oh je ne dirai pas que c'est lié à la nature. Plus que c'est quelque chose que seuls toi et moi connaissons. Alors cela devient… spécial, je suppose, en quelque sorte. »

Kazuya dissimula son visage dans l'épaule d'Eijun.

« Wah. Je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un de sentimental. Mec, les nouveaux trucs que j'apprends tous les jours. » Dit Eijun sincèrement stupéfait.

Le corps de Kazuya vibra de rire contre lui.

« Je ne suis sentimental que par ta faute, tu me fais faire des choses bizarres Sawamura. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun formèrent un sourire à ces mots. Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du receveur il l'approcha de lui pour de nouveau sceller leurs lèvres. Léchant la lèvre inférieure d'Eijun, Kazuya demanda la permission d'entrer et Eijun ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour le laisser faire. Kazuya le rapprocha autant qu'il put afin de l'embrasser aussi profondément que possible.

Glissant leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, Kazuya glissa ses mains le long du dos d'Eijun jusqu'à attraper ses hanches. Le lanceur laissa échapper un léger gémissement et poussa ses hanches contre celles de l'autre. Les souvenirs de la nuit refirent surface et Kazuya ondula contre lui avec un sursaut d'excitation. Il commença à pousser inconsciemment le dos d'Eijun jusqu'à ce que le dos de ce dernier soit en contact avec l'un des larges bloc de roche au bord du lac.

Soulevant Eijun contre le roc, Kazuya enfouit immédiatement ses mains sous le t-shirt du lanceur, rentrant en contact avec sa peau. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre chacun leur souffle et la bouche de Kazuya se posa contre le cou d'Eijun un instant plus tard.

« On devrait vraiment faire ça là ? » Souffla Eijun tout en laissant tout de même un meilleur accès à son cou.

« Probablement pas mais j'en ai envie. » Marmonna Kazuya sans décoller totalement sa bouche.

Le visage d'Eijun rosit et il sourit. C'était une réponse suffisamment bonne pour lui. Alors il encouragea le receveur en glissant ses propres mains sous le t-shirt de Kazuya. Il parvint à enlever le t-shirt de ce dernier, le déposant sur le rocher. Kazuya essayait également d'enlever son t-shirt à Eijun. Une fois qu'il y parvint, il le plaça au-dessus du sien.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans l'arrière du maillot de bain d'Eijun et il attaqua de nouveau sa bouche. Eijun gémit doucement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kazuya. Kazuya enfonça sa langue dans la bouche d'Eijun et ses mains descendirent pour caresser la peau douce des fesses du lanceur. Eijun se tortilla au toucher, avançant ses hanches contre celles de Kazuya.

Tous deux durcissaient dans leurs maillots. Kazuya retira ses mains et manœuvra pour soulever le lanceur contre le rocher. Eijun s'exécuta et dès qu'il fut accolé contre le rocher, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Kazuya. Le receveur soupira par le nez alors qu'il se frottait contre l'érection d'Eijun, cherchant à se soulager. Eijun cassa le baiser et gémit doucement, désirant le même soulagement que Kazuya.

« Miyuki, s'il te plait… »

« S'il te plait quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya, se frottant davantage contre les hanches d'Eijun, encourageant le plus jeune. Eijun resserra ses bras autour du cou du receveur et frissonna.

« Continue comme ça. C'est agréable. »

« Bien. »

Kazuya parcourut la gorge du bout des lèvres jusqu'à l'épaule gauche d'Eijun et commença à faire un suçon alors que ses mains revenaient au maillot de bain pour caresser de nouveau la peau sous-jacente. L'esprit d'Eijun était embrumé du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il frissonna à nouveau alors que Kazuya poussait doucement contre lui. Sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de Kazuya et il gémit légèrement.

Les doigts de Kazuya étaient dangereusement proches de l'entrée entre ses fesses, le caressant à la limite pour le taquiner. Eijun pivota ses hanches pour essayer de lui faire toucher l'endroit désiré mais les mains de Kazuya ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Il produit un son de mécontentement et Kazuya rit légèrement.

« Patience Sawamura, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal maintenant. »

« J'en ai rien à faire, juste… » Il bougea de nouveau les hanches. « Putain touche moi plus, j'ai envie de toi. »

Kazuya se figea un instant avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne réapparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime vraiment bien. » Dit-il et avant qu'Eijun put dire quoi que ce soit, il colla ses lèvres sur celles du lanceur.

Pour autant qu'il ait envie d'insérer ses doigts, il savait que sans rien pour faciliter l'intrusion, ce serait très inconfortable pour Eijun.

'Merde.' Pensa-t-il. 'Oh… l'eau ! C'est mieux que rien.' Rouvrant ses yeux, il jeta un regard au lac. 'Hum, non. Je ne devrais pas, ça ne suffira pas.' Un léger soupir s'échappa par son nez. Eijun ouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut que Kazuya ralentissait le baiser. Le cassant, il se recula pour dire quelque chose quand un mouvement sur le bas du chemin le fit taire. Il tapota l'épaule de Kazuya pour attirer son attention.

« Miyuki, quelqu'un arrive ! » Murmura-t-il, paniquant un peu.

Kazuya paniqua presque lui aussi mais il se souvint de la nuit dernière et il sourit d'un air satisfait. Malaxant les fesses d'Eijun de ses mains, il frotta davantage ses hanches.

« Tu es inquiet que quelqu'un nous voit ? C'est surprenant venant du gars qui me branlait tout en discutant avec à sa mère. »

Le visage d'Eijun devint écarlate et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette couleur lui donnait l'air adorable.

« Je… Je… Il y avait une porte entre nous, alors il y avait plus d'intimité que là dehors ! »

Eijun criait presque et referma la bouche réalisant qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Kazuya ricana.

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus d'intimité. Tu voulais prendre le risque de te faire attraper dans une telle situation avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es horriblement pervers, Ei~jun. »

Eijun produit un bruit étranglé qui était entre le grognement et le gémissement. Peut-être qu'il avait envie de risquer d'être surpris avec Kazuya. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas excité par l'idée mais en même temps il ne voulait pas effrayer des gens qui se promenaient sur le chemin. Ça pouvait être un ses amis pour ce qu'il en savait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« On peut au moins se cacher derrière le rocher ? »

« Dans l'eau ? » Demanda Kazuya et Eijun acquiesça. « Bi-en. » Soupira le receveur et il retira ses mains de dessous le maillot de bain d'Eijun pour réajuster sa prise et le porter dans l'eau.

Eijun enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Kazuya pour s'accrocher à lui. L'eau, nota Kazuya alors qu'il y entrait les pieds, était absolument glacée. Prenant une inspiration il siffla à Eijun.

« Sawamura c'est une idée absolument horrible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Eijun près de son oreille.

« Elle est gelée ! »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Eijun, de l'amusement dans la voix.

« Complètement gelée. »

Kazuya entra davantage dans l'eau et trempa Eijun en guise d'argument. Eijun haleta et arqua le dos, pressant davantage son buste contre celui de Kazuya alors qu'il était immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

« Mon Dieu, tu ne déconnais pas ! » Haleta-t-il en s'agrippant plus fortement à Kazuya.

« Chhh, si tu ne veux pas être surpris, il va falloir que tu sois plus silencieux. »

Kazuya lui adressa un sourire narquois et s'avança en direction du rocher près de la cascade, qui les cacha effectivement des regards inopportuns.

« Maintenant… »

Kazuya pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Eijun.

« On en était où ? »

Il pressa de nouveau Eijun contre le rocher et continua ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Eijun se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire de gémir. Ils purent bientôt entendre les promeneurs quels qu'ils soient s'éloigner le long du chemin. Il semblait que ce soient des personnes qui courraient. Mais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait assourdissaient les bruits de pas alors ils ne pouvaient en être certains. Même si Kazuya ignorait totalement ces gens, il devrait les prendre en considération s'ils étaient surpris. Il voulait encore être soulagé de son érection toujours présente. Il soupçonnait qu'Eijun en était au même point puisqu'il était dans le même état d'auparavant.

Prenant de nouveau appui, ses mains revinrent à la même position qu'elles avaient adoptée avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'eau, c'est-à-dire à malaxer les fesses d'Eijun sous le maillot de bain. Un léger gémissement passa les lèvres d'Eijun et au même moment cette même bouche se posa sur le cou de Kazuya. Le receveur inspira profondément et pencha légèrement la tête pour laisser plus d'espace au lanceur.

Avec Eijun occupé dans son cou, Kazuya décida que l'instant était idéal pour taquiner son adorable partenaire. Revenant au plan original d'utiliser l'eau comme lubrifiant, l'idée était horrible mais il supposait qu'il pouvait y aller doucement. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de l'entrée d'Eijun, il sentit le garçon se tendre un bref instant puis se relâcher tout aussitôt et sucer plus fermement le cou de Kazuya. Prenant cela comme une autorisation à continuer, Kazuya descendit ses doigts pour caresser l'orifice d'Eijun. Le lanceur gémit légèrement contre sa peau. Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait et commença à taquiner sans relâche, faisant un même geste circulaire avec ses doigts.

« Bakayuki, je te jure que si tu ne me doigtes pas… » Geignit doucement Eijun en donnant un coup de rein. Le receveur se mit à rire.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure et il tressaillit en sentant la piqure d'une morsure sur son épaule.

Fronçant les sourcils en direction du rocher en face du lui, il fit passer un doigt dans l'anneau de muscle, en guise de vengeance pour la morsure. Eijun se tortilla avec raideur, laissant échapper un halètement. Un sourire satisfait refit surface sur les lèvres de Kazuya au son. Il le bougea lentement et Eijun gémit doucement. Kazuya le poussa davantage contre le rocher et Eijun s'agrippa davantage à lui.

S'appuyant contre les hanches d'Eijun, Kazuya enfonça son doigt plus profondément et s'avança pour mordiller les lèvres du lanceur. Eijun gémit et réessaya de capturer les lèvres de Kazuya quand celui-ci se retira. Le receveur rit doucement et pressa de nouveau sa bouche contre celle d'Eijun.

Après quelques minutes, les jambes d'Eijun commencèrent à glisser le long des hanches de Kazuya. Kazuya s'en aperçut et se dit qu'ils feraient probablement mieux de changer de position de toute façon. Il fatiguait au niveau des bras et son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse.

« Je vais te retourner Sawamura. » Dit-il en retirant son doigt. Il ferait ça correctement plus tard. Pour l'instant venir ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée.

« Heu ? » S'enquit Eijun et il grogna à la sensation de la perte du doigt de Kazuya.

Ses jambes glissèrent de ses hanches et tout à coup il faisait face au rocher avec son maillot de bain baissé sur ses cuisses.

« Miyuki ? » Demanda Eijun et en réponse il sentit Kazuya enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'approcher de son torse.

Eijun sentit quelque chose se glisser entre ses cuisses alors que Kazuya bougeait dans l'eau contre son dos. Il pencha sa tête en arrière contre son épaule.

« Tu vas faire ça entre mes cuisses ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas me presser et te faire mal. Au contraire, je m'inquiète pour ton corps et je l'apprécie. L'eau n'est pas un bon lubrifiant Sawamura. »

Kazuya sourit et Eijun se mit à bafouiller.

« Je-je sais ça ! C-c'est juste que je-je… » Sa voix se changea en un murmure incompréhensible.

« C'est juste que tu quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya en essayant de donner un coup de rein contre Eijun.

Le lanceur soupira et enroula un bras autour du cou de Kazuya. Il guida sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est juste que je te voulais en moi. » Dit tout aussi doucement Eijun.

Il sentit Kazuya frissonner derrière lui et laisser échapper un petit grognement.

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me tuer, là, c'est ça ? »

Eijun fit pivoter ses hanches et resserra un peu plus les cuisses, retenant prisonnier le sexe entre elles avec une pression un peu plus forte.

« Ce ne serait intéressant pour aucun de nous deux si je te tuais. » Il se recula un peu plus. « Et là ? »

Kazuya jura dans un souffle et sa main se glissa dans l'eau pour attraper le sexe d'Eijun. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Eijun, qui ne se souciait plus des personnes qui pouvaient venir le long du chemin. Ils étaient repartis depuis longtemps de là où ils étaient venus mais aucun d'eux deux ne le savait ni se s'y intéressait à ce moment-là. Kazuya glissa sa main tout du long du sexe d'Eijun et donna un coup de rein dans l'espace réduit entre ses cuisses.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tellement envie putain. » Grogna-t-il dans l'oreille d'Eijun.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Eijun.

« Miyuki ! »

Sa main descendit pour remplacer la sienne et Kazuya agrippa la hanche d'Eijun à la place. Le receveur se concentra sur la pression sur son sexe et ses coups de rein contre Eijun. Kazuya s'approcha rapidement de sa limite et aux respirations profondes d'Eijun, c'était aussi son cas. Pressant ses lèvres contre l'épaule d'Eijun, Kazuya souffla son nom et il frémit et vint après quelques instants. Eijun vint également après quelques allers-retours supplémentaires avec un profond gémissement.

Kazuya enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Eijun et l'étreignit étroitement alors qu'il redescendait de son orgasme. Eijun reprit son souffle et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Kazuya. Tournant son visage vers le côté, il déposa un baiser contre la mâchoire du receveur.

« Au moins l'eau n'est plus froide. » Dit-il après un moment.

Kazuya se mit à rire légèrement.

« Ouais, je me sens plutôt réchauffé à présent. »

Ils se tinrent là quelques minutes dans un silence confortable. Eijun cala son visage dans le cou de Kazuya.

« On devrait probablement se sécher et aller retrouver le groupe. Ça fait un moment qu'on est partis à présent. »

« Ouais, rentrons. »

Kazuya déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Eijun et s'éloigna du rocher, emmenant le lanceur avec lui. Il le lâcha quand ils firent le tour du rocher afin qu'ils puissent remettre leurs maillots de bain à leur place avant de sortir de l'eau.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va être un de ces couples qui peut coucher ensemble n'importe où. » Commenta Eijun alors qu'il sortait de l'eau.

Kazuya fit une pause dans sa marche, cilla puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis cent pourcent d'accord avec ça. »

Eijun grogna.

« Je peux déjà nous voir avoir un tas d'ennuis a postériori. » Il fut enlacé par derrière et entendit la voix basse de Kazuya près de son oreille.

« Tant que c'est avec ton postérieur que j'ai des ennuis, je suis toujours cent pourcent d'accord avec ça. »

Eijun soupira mais il avait un sourire sur le visage. « Sentimental. »

« Juste avec toi. »

xX_Xx

Après qu'ils se furent séchés et rhabillés, ils marchèrent vers le camp. La moitié du groupe se trouvait toujours autour de l'emplacement et avait commencé un petit match de football. Wakana était assise sur le côté prenant note du score pour les quelques garçons qui jouaient. Quand Eijun et Kazuya tournèrent à l'angle du camp, cela la ragaillardit et elle les appela.

« Eijun ! Miyuki-kun ! » Ils marchèrent dans sa direction et elle leur sourit. « Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre la partie ? On peut avoir l'usage de deux joueurs de plus. »

Eijun accepta directement mais Kazuya rit légèrement et était sur le point de refuser quand Eijun haleta légèrement puis ricana tout seul. Les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Je me rappelais juste de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu jouer au foot, tu étais la star absolue. »

Kazuya fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Wakana intervint.

« Oh wah ! Miyuki-kun tu sais aussi jouer au foot ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. » Kazuya se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Oh ne sois pas modeste, pourquoi tu ne rejoindrai pas l'équipe opposée à celle d'Eijun ? » Suggéra Wakana.

« Je ne préfère pas. »

Eijun ricana derrière sa main et Miyuki lui envoya un regard noir.

« Allez Miyuki-senpai, on ne peut pas avoir deux très bons joueurs de foot dans la même équipe, ce serait injuste. »

Eijun lui sourit et Miyuki le fixa une minute avant de soupirer.

« Ce que tu peux être bas. C'est d'accord. »

Eijun rit et se tourna pour choisir un des deux camps. Il entendit Kazuya murmurer derrière lui.

« Attends-toi à me le payer. »

« Oh fais pas l'enfant. C'est juste un match amical, tu peux être nul. On est entre amis. »

Kazuya soupira de nouveau.

« Bien. » Maugréa-t-il en rejoignant la partie.

Il s'était passé cinq minutes quand le reste du groupe arriva aux conclusions que Miyuki Kazuya n'était pas un bon joueur de foot … du tout. Ce qui leur était égal dans l'absolu, ils restaient des joueurs de baseball au final. Pour être juste, le seul qui se débrouillait bien était Eijun. Après un moment ils s'assirent tous et abandonnèrent contre lui.

Kazuya reprit son souffle, étendu sur sol et rit.

« La vache Sawamura, pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ce genre d'enthousiasme quand tu passes à la batte ? »

« Hey ! Je suis très enthousiaste quand je passe à la batte ! » Grogna Eijun.

« Laisse-moi reformuler, pourquoi je ne peux pas voir autant de contact quand tu passes à la batte ? » Ricana Kazuya.

« Tu… tu… tu… tu n'es pas très gentil. » S'échauffa Eijun en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« Hey là. » Kazuya balança son bras autour des épaules d'Eijun. « Toi non plus en mentant au sujet de mon soit disant talent de footballer. »

« Je n'ai pas menti, en vrai je n'ai même rien dit concernant ton 'talent'. »

« Ugh, d'accord, comme tu veux. Tu as de la chance d'être mignon. » Grogna Kazuya en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Eijun.

« Le fait d'être mignon n'a rien à voir avec ton manque de compétence au foot. »

« Laisse tomber. » Grommela Kazuya.

« D'accord, d'accord. Quel gâchis. » Marmonna Eijun. Kazuya soupira et resserra son bras autour d'Eijun.

xX_Xx

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, chacun se réunit autour de la cabane pour aider à préparer la nourriture. Un des membres de la famille d'Akio avait mis en route un feu de camp au milieu du camp, autour duquel chacun se réunit une fois que la nourriture fut prête. Kazuya avait aidé dans la cuisine et le groupe d'Eijun avait eu une réaction similaire à celle qu'avaient eue les Sawamura à sa cuisine.

Il avait rosi quand tout le monde l'avait complimenté et était devenu anormalement timide alors qu'il s'asseyait confortablement à côté d'Eijun.

« Wah Miyuki-kun, je peux vraiment sentir une différence dans le ragoût. C'est vraiment super bon. » Dit Wakana qui était également assise à côté d'Eijun.

« Merci. Il y avait suffisamment de condiments dans la cuisine pour l'épicer un peu. » Dit Kazuya.

« C'était un bon choix. Hey Eijun. » Wakana donna un léger coup de coude au garçon à côté d'elle. « Sois reconnaissant que ton petit-ami sache cuisiner, tu ne mourras pas de faim dans le futur. »

Eijun faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture alors qu'il laissait échapper un bruit qui laissait entendre qu'il était offensé. Avalant, il lança un regard noir à son amie.

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un horrible cuisiner ? Combien de fois je vais devoir dire que je me suis amélioré !? »

« Parce que personne n'oubliera jamais _L'Incident de la Cuisine._ » Rit légèrement Wakana.

Eijun couina et rougit. Kazuya releva un regard, curieux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Oooh qu'est-ce que cet incident de la cuisine ? »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire Wakana ! » Lâcha Eijun d'un air suppliant.

« Mais je vais lui dire maintenant. » Wakana sourit d'un air innocent.

« Ouais Sawamura, elle va tout me raconter. » Acquiesça Kazuya.

« Non elle ne le fera pas ! Ugh, j'ai juste mis le feu à la cuisine une fois et vous n'avez jamais voulu oublier ça ! » Cria Eijun avant de refermer rapidement sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire son visage rougit davantage.

Et Kazuya et Wakana éclatèrent de rire.

« T-tu as mis le feu à la cuisine ? » Demanda Kazuya aussitôt qu'il réussit à retrouver son souffle.

« UNE FOIS ! » Grogna Eijun et les deux autres se remirent à rire.

« Pas étonnant que personne ne te fasse confiance en cuisine. » Ricana Kazuya et Eijun se renfrogna.

Le receveur lui donna un petit coup d'épaule encourageant.

« Hey à présent, tant que tu seras avec moi je t'apprendrai comment ne pas mettre le feu à une cuisine. Peut-être même que je pourrai t'apprendre un peu à cuisiner également. »

La moue d'Eijun diminua un peu.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« Ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part. » Dit Eijun en se penchant en arrière pour regarder le receveur.

« C'est parce qu'en vrai je suis un gars sympa. »

« Je m'en suis aperçu dernièrement. »

« Seulement dernièrement ? Tu me fais de la peine Sawamura. »

« Hey ! Jusqu'à hier tu te comportais essentiellement comme un enfoiré avec moi. » S'irrita Sawamura et il posa son bol au sol comme s'il allait en venir aux mains avec Kazuya pour résoudre le problème.

« Allons bon, Sawamura. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer parce qu'avant j'essayais de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tu as les réactions les plus adorables. »

Eijun bafouilla et essaya de formuler une réponse sans y parvenir. Wakana rit à côté de lui et se leva de sa place pour rapporter sa vaisselle à la petite cabane.

« Ce n'est pas juste Miyuki ! » Réussit enfin à dire Eijun.

Kazuya lui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste. » Marmonna Eijun en récupérant rapportant son bol.

xX_Xx

Alors que la nuit tombait et que le dîner était terminé, chacun faisait ses au-revoir alors que les invités quittaient le camp. Marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, le petit groupe fut accueilli par le visage souriant du vieil homme qui les avait amenés au lac le matin. Ils montèrent tous dans le bus et s'installèrent confortablement.

Kazuya et Eijun occupèrent à nouveau les sièges qu'ils avaient choisis à l'aller. Kazuya près de la fenêtre et Eijun envahissant son espace en se blottissant contre lui.

« Donc c'était amusant. » Murmura Kazuya une fois que le bus se mit en mouvement.

« C'est clair. » Acquiesça Eijun en penchant la tête contre l'épaule du receveur.

« Tu es crevé ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais… trop d'activités physiques aujourd'hui. Je me sens bien là. »

Kazuya entoura les épaules d'Eijun de son bras.

« Vraiment ? Il n'y a pas moyen que je te fasse te sentir encore mieux ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse pour être entendu d'Eijun seulement.

Eijun rit doucement.

« Je pense que je suis suffisamment claqué pour aujourd'hui. Mais tu pourras toujours me câliner plus tard, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Ça ne me déragerait pas non plus. » Acquiesça Kazuya avant qu'ils ne deviennent silencieux pour le restant du trajet.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : *s'écroule et meurt* Je l'ai fait ! Le cosplay m'a occupée deux semaines mais j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Maintenant je dois commencer le prochain chapitre. Grand Dieu, il est encore plus long que celui-là...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jour 3

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
Jour 3- Phrases d'approche stupides & détente **

Quand les garçons rentrèrent, ils prirent seulement le temps de se doucher rapidement avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le lit d'Eijun, s'endormant en quelques minutes, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils réussirent à dormir toute la nuit d'une traite jusqu'à mi-matinée.

Kazuya fut le premier à se réveiller. Son bras était enroulé autour de la taille d'Eijun, sa tête repliée contre son cou. Kazuya écouta les lents battements de cœur, douce musique à son oreille. Il resta allongé là une minute le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

'Il a l'air de battre fort.' Pensa-t-il. Eijun soupira dans son sommeil et Kazuya sourit. Il ajusta légèrement sa position afin de pouvoir presser ses lèvres sur la clavicule d'Eijun. Comme le lanceur ne fit aucun signe indiquant qu'il allait bouger, Kazuya sourit un peu plus et devint un peu plus audacieux dans ses gestes. 'Voyons si on peut faire battre ce cœur un peu plus vite.'

Sa bouche passa contre la marque qu'il avait faite la veille sur l'épaule d'Eijun. Écartant le tissu du t-shirt du passage, il commença à y reprendre son travail. Eijun se tortilla et s'éloigna de la bouche de Kazuya. Kazuya enroula un bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre le dos d'Eijun. Le lanceur émit un petit bruit d'objection et se tortilla à nouveau. Kazuya se redressa sur un de ses bras et déposa une ligne de baisers derrière le cou d'Eijun, gardant la bouche entrouverte.

« Est-ce que t'essayes de me manger ? » Demanda tout à coup Eijun, la fatigue perceptible dans sa voix.

Kazuya s'interrompit dans ses baisers.

« Oh ? Tu es réveillé ? » Dit-il avec un léger rire.

« Ouais, qui pourrait dormir avec quelqu'un est en train de lui dévorer l'épaule ? »

« Mais tu es délicieux. Je ne peux pas ne pas m'accorder un léger petit-déjeuner alors que je suis affamé. » Kazuya sourit contre la peau d'Eijun.

Le lanceur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quelle horreur, tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya alors qu'Eijun se retournait vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma réplique ? »

Eijun continuait à rire tout en se tournant.

« C'est tellement neuneu ! Je ne pensais pas que Miyuki Kazuya pouvait être si ringard. »

Kazuya leva un sourcil en direction du garçon qui riait.

« Tu as trouvé ça ringard ? Je suppose que tu ferais mieux… de t'y habituer ? »

« Oh la vache, je suis tellement heureux que tu n'aies pas essayé de me draguer avec ce genre de phrases. »

Le rire d'Eijun se calma.

« Oh ? Tu n'aimes pas les phrases d'approche ringardes ? » Demanda Kazuya, un sourire narquois sur le bord des lèvres.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de pire ! Comment des gens peuvent essayer de draguer quelqu'un avec de si mauvaises répliques ? » S'exclama Eijun en regardant à nouveau Kazuya.

Il était sur le point de critiquer davantage les phrases d'approche mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge à la vue du sourire diabolique qui avait pris sa place sur les lèvres du receveur. Eijun sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

« T'as pas intérêt. » Avertit-il d'un ton bas.

« Pas intérêt à quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. » Kazuya s'avança et scella leurs lèvres. « J'ai faim, on va manger ? »

« Heu… ouais. Je veux bien. » Eijun lui jeta un regard septique en voyant Kazuya se glisser hors du lit.

'Je pensais sérieusement qu'il allait me sortir une réplique, là.' Pensa-t-il en se redressant également.

« Tu sais Sawamura. » Commença Kazuya en se retournant vers Eijun.

Il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Que dirais-tu de verser un peu de lait sur ton corps pour que tu fasses partie de mon petit-déjeuner ? »

Eijun mit un moment à intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son visage prit une expression impassible alors qu'il pointait la porte du doigt.

« Dégage de là. »

Kazuya rit alors qu'il reculait.

« Et quel gâchis de lait en plus ! » Cria Eijun.

« Pas s'il est sur toi. » Flirta Kazuya.

« Surtout s'il est sur moi, ce serait répugnant. »

« Hum, et si le lait était quelque chose d'autre ? » Suggéra Kazuya.

Eijun pencha la tête.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le soudain angle que prit la bouche de Kazuya fit regretter à Eijun d'avoir posé la question. Kazuya se pencha et lui chuchota la réponse à l'oreille. Quand il se recula, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« De toutes les choses qu'on a faites ces dernières vingt-quatre heures c'est celle-là qui te fait rougir et me regarder avec ces yeux là ? »

« C-c'est parce que je n'étais pas préparé à entendre un tel truc si tôt le matin ! » Le défia Eijun.

« C'est ça, oui. Tu préférerais que je te dise que j'aimerais éjaculer sur toi plus tard dans la journée ? »

« Ah ! Tu l'as encore dit ! » Cria Eijun et Kazuya passa des gloussements à un rire franc.

« Tu… tu es tellement adorable. »

« En quoi je suis adorable ? » Demanda Eijun avec un regard noir alors qu'il descendait du lit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être si troublé par un bête commentaire, allez, tu disais des choses plus gênantes que ça hier au lac. Oh, c'était comment déjà ?.. 'Je te veux en moi.' »

Kazuya adressa un sourire narquois à Eijun. Le lanceur prit un air pensif puis croisa les bras.

« Ah ouais. J'ai dit ça, alors. »

« Oui, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu étrécis les yeux comme ça ? »

« Tu suscites des réactions étranges chez moi Miyuki. »

« Tu sais ce que veut dire susciter ? »

Kazuya rit doucement et Eijun se renfrogna.

« Évidemment que je sais ce que veut dire susciter ! Il arrive je que connaisse des mots Miyuki Kazuya ! »

« Ok, ok je te taquinais. Viens là. »

Kazuya attira Eijun dans une étreinte et ce dernier se calma.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aime si tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te moquer de moi. » Marmonna Eijun contre l'épaule de Kazuya.

« Hum… peut-être parce que je te fais te sentir bien. » Dit Kazuya en faisant courir ses mains le long du dos d'Eijun.

« Ça et tu es receveur. » Renifla Eijun.

« Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu veux de moi ? Du sexe et du baseball ? »

Les lèvres de Kazuya s'inclinèrent. Eijun soupira et enfouit son nez dans le cou du receveur.

« Enfoiré, tu sais que ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux de toi. »

« Tu vas devoir tout me dire concernant ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Kazuya le serra davantage.

« Sur ce, tu es moins gêné maintenant ? »

« Je… suppose oui. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'être gêné avec moi, je veux dire on sort ensemble maintenant. »

Eijun se recula pour regarder Kazuya.

« J'y peux rien ! On a juste commencé à sortir ensemble il y a deux jours ! En plus tu m'embarrasses à peu près soixante-quinze pourcent du temps de toute façon. Il va falloir un long moment avant que je sois immunisé contre Miyuki Kazuya ! » Râla-t-il et les yeux de Kazuya s'éclairèrent.

« J'espère que ce sera vraiment un très long moment avant que tu ne sois immunisé. » Kazuya se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le nez d'Eijun. « Parce que le rouge te va vraiment bien. »

A ces mots, le visage d'Eijun se colora et il enfouit son visage contre le buste de Kazuya.

« Tu es horrible. » Marmonna Eijun.

xX_Xx

Quelques heures plus tard après qu'ils eurent mangé et qu'Eijun ait emmené le receveur faire le tour des environs, Kazuya regardait présentement une espèce d'engin attaché entre deux arbres.

« Donc… ceci est un hamac ? » Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Evidement ! » Lui sourit Eijun.

« Et ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Globalement non. »

« Globalem… Pas question Sawamura ! Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ce… truc ! » Kazuya désigna le hamac de la main.

Eijun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel cinéma tu fais. Il est plus que correct. Tu as juste à trouver le bon angle pour ne pas tomber. Ça m'est arrivé quelquefois. »

Eijun grimaça au souvenir. Kazuya ricana légèrement.

« Je te visualise très bien entortillé là-dedans. »

« T-tais-toi, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Bien, vas-y, montre-moi comment faire. »

Kazuya montra de nouveau le hamac de la main. Eijun grommela quelque chose puis grimpa sans problème dans le hamac.

« Tu vois, il est tout à fait normal, rien ne cloche. »

« Il peut accueillir deux personnes ? » Demanda Kazuya en s'approchant d'Eijun.

« Bien sûr ! Ma mère et mon père montent tout le temps à deux dedans. »

Eijun gigota un peu alors que Kazuya tentait de grimper.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Marmonna-t-il en se glissant à côté d'Eijun.

Il sentit le hamac s'abaisser ce faisant et Eijun dut bouger davantage pour les empêcher tous deux de tomber au sol.

« Doucement, doucement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir par terre ! » Dit Eijun alors que Kazuya finissait de s'installer.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et Eijun lâcha le bord. Ils glissèrent tous deux vers le milieu du hamac et Kazuya se tourna sur le côté pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille d'Eijun.

« Ok, et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« On se détend ? » Répondit Eijun d'un ton perplexe.

« J'ai peur que toute cette détente me transforme en une espèce de fainéant. Les entraînements vont être horribles quand on rentrera ce week-end. »

« Hey ! Se détendre est bon pour le corps. Tu as besoin de te détendre de temps en temps ou tu vas faire un burn out capitaine. »

La tête d'Eijun partit en arrière et il étrécit ses yeux pour regarder Kazuya.

« Oh ? Tu vas me forcer à me détendre à partir de maintenant ? »

« Si je suis obligé. Oui. » La voix d'Eijun était empreinte de défi.

« Et comment tu vas me forcer ? » Kazuya lui adressa un sourire narquois.

Son sourire grandit quand il sentit des doigts parcourir rapidement la ceinture de son jean et descendre même un peu à l'intérieur.

« Je connais quelques trucs. » Eijun releva le regard à travers ses cils.

« Tu m'éclairerais sur tes méthodes ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Ok, pas de souci. D'abord… tu fermes les yeux. »

Kazuya obéit et ferma les yeux. Les doigts d'Eijun descendirent un peu plus bas.

« Et ensuite ? » S'enquit Kazuya.

« Et c'est tout. »

Kazuya rouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

« Hein ? » Questionna-t-il en baissant le regard sur Eijun.

Un petit sourire ornait le visage du lanceur.

« Tu te moquais de moi ! » Rit Kazuya.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais faire un truc salace ? » Taquina Eijun. « C'est ça hein ? »

« Peut-être bien. » Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Et moi qui croyais que Miyuki Kazuya était un pervers ordinaire, il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un immense pervers. » Marmonna Eijun.

« Allons, allons, je pense que Sawamura Eijun est un aussi gros pervers que moi. Vu tous les trucs salaces qu'on a fait ces derniers jours. Oh là là, même en public une fois. » Taquina Kazuya.

La bouche d'Eijun s'ouvrit. « C-c-ce n'est pas juste ! »

Kazuya s'approcha et rapprocha également Eijun de lui.

« Allons en quoi ce n'est pas juste ? Est-ce que tu ne faisais pas la même chose ? »

Kazuya glissa sa propre main contre la taille d'Eijun et la passa sous le t-shirt pour effleurer son flanc. Eijun se tortilla contre lui au toucher, retenant un rire.

« Ne me dis pas que je te chatouille. » Le coin des lèvres de Kazuya se redressèrent.

« N-non, nope. Absolument pas. »

Eijun se tortilla à nouveau alors que les doigts de Kazuya revenaient sur son flanc. Le receveur rit doucement et décida de garder cette information pour plus tard. Étendant sa main à plat, il la déplaça pour la laisser reposer dans le creux des reins d'Eijun.

Eijun cilla. 'Il ne va pas me taquiner ?' Se dit-il.

Kazuya se contenta de soupirer et ferma les yeux. Eijun bougea légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable où il pourrait étudier le visage de Kazuya. 'Donc voici Miyuki Kazuya en train de se détendre.' Se dit-il mentalement. 'Il est vraiment beau comme ça, j'espère que je pourrai le voir encore comme ça.' Une légère brise vint rencontrer le hamac et le fit se balancer légèrement.

« Tu sais quoi Sawamura ? » Dit tout à coup Kazuya.

« Hum, quoi ? »

« En fait c'est très relaxant. » Kazuya ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement à Eijun.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

Le lanceur lui sourit en retour. La main de Kazuya positionnée dans son dos commença à effectuer un mouvement circulaire.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais m'introduire à des techniques de relaxation quand on sera de retour à Seidô. »

« Tout ce que voudra mon capitaine. »

« Tu es vraiment adorable. » Kazuya se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du lanceur.

« Tu peux commencer par la tâche très relaxante de recevoir mes lancers. » Les yeux d'Eijun étincelèrent à ces mots.

Kazuya ricana.

« Allons bon, Sawamura. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que ça signifie que tu auras plus de temps au lancer que le reste de mes lanceurs. »

Eijun se recula, une expression outrée sur le visage.

« Je ne le voudrai pas. Ce serait totalement injuste d'utiliser le fait que tu sois mon petit-ami pour devenir le lanceur titulaire ! »

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quelle attitude séduisante que la tienne. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Mais… s'il se trouve qu'on est en rancard ou un truc du genre et que, je ne sais pas, on a nos gants. Ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on se lance la balle. »

Eijun baissa les yeux et tripota le t-shirt de Kazuya.

« Tout équipement de baseball sera banni de nos rendez-vous. »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclama Eijun, surpris.

« Tu ne feras jamais attention à moi s'il est question de recevoir tes lancers. » Sourit narquoisement Kazuya.

« C'est complètement faux. Je fais toujours attention à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Hum, ok alors. On ne bannira l'équipement de baseball que lors des premiers rendez-vous. Je veux en savoir plus sur Sawamura Eijun en dehors du baseball. Je veux dire, tu as réussi à m'extirper quelques informations sans lien avec le baseball. Je pense qu'il serait juste que j'obtienne également quelques informations sans lien avec le baseball te concernant. »

Eijun soupira par le nez.

« Je suppose oui, enfin je veux dire je ne suis pas du tout intéressant en dehors du baseball. »

« Oh, je ne dirai pas ça. J'ai appris quelques petits potins intéressants dernièrement. » Dit Kazuya d'un air pensif et Eijun releva la tête à cette phrase. « Tu n'as pas de complexes au lit et tu as été rendu coupable d'incendie volontaire. »

« MON DIEU ! C'EST ARRIVÉ UNE FOIS ! » Cria Eijun avec exaspération en se tournant sur le dos, le hamac se balança un peu. Kazuya rit et roula au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que Sawamura Eijun a fait d'autre d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh je sais pas, rien ne vient vraiment à l'esprit. A moins que tu veuilles que je te raconte la fois où je suis allé à Okinawa, j'y ai vu des dugongs et j'ai caressé un iriomote. J'ai aussi appris un peu de karaté, sans mentir, j'étais plutôt bon. »

Eijun se frotta le nez et renifla.

« Oh… du karaté ? Mais si tu connais le karaté, comment ça se fait que Kuramochi puisse si facilement te botter les fesses ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

« Ah… »

Eijun ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ses joues rosissant.

« Même un maître a ses jours sans. » Il haussa les épaules.

Kazuya sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Le jeune maitre Eijun semble avoir tout un tas de jours sans. »

« Eh bien je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas être un maitre de karaté et le lanceur titulaire. Je dois travailler sur l'un ou l'autre. En plus je ne me suis pas entrainé au karaté depuis pas mal de temps. »

« Pas mal de temps, c'est à dire ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Oh, à peu près douze ans. »

Kazuya tressauta près de lui alors qu'il riait.

« Donc tu étais un maitre de karaté à cinq ans. »

« Les moines semblaient impressionnés. Ils disaient que j'étais l'enfant le plus souple qu'ils aient vu de la journée. »

Eijun joua avec le bord de la manche de Kazuya.

« Ooooh… De la journée hein ? » S'enquit Kazuya.

« De la journée. » Confirma Eijun.

« Bon sang, si ça ne fait pas de toi un maitre de karaté, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait. »

« Est-ce que tu te moques de mes compétences ? » Demanda Eijun avec virulence.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin d'essayer à ce point de la conversation. » Sourit Kazuya et Eijun souffla.

« Très bien dans ce cas, je vais devoir te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »

Eijun se tourna sur le côté et amena le visage du receveur vers le sien. Il planta un baiser brutal sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon et Kazuya y répondit. Eijun força sa langue dans la bouche de Kazuya et commença à errer à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quelques minutes avant de se rompre le baiser. Il y eut une minute de silence avant qu'Eijun ne parle.

« Voilà. Maintenant tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable en karaté lingual. »

Kazuya cilla au commentaire.

« C'est… le truc le plus tarte que tu m'aies jamais dit. » Puis il éclata de rire.

« C'est pour ta phrase pourrie de tout à l'heure ! Maintenant on est à égalité. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai tout un tas de phrases d'approche pourries en stock. J'espère que tu es prêt. »

Kazuya se lova contre lanceur. Eijun haleta théâtralement et tenta d'échapper à sa prise.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! »

« Oh que si. »

Le hamac se balança au mouvement et ils se mirent à rire. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment à discuter de choses sans importances. A un moment ils piquèrent chacun de nez et s'endormirent. Une heure passa avant qu'un vent frais ne se mette à souffler et qu'un roulement de tonnerre ne se fasse entendre au loin. Eijun ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel, il était devenu gris et des gros nuages noirs à l'air menaçant arrivaient vers la ferme. Il les fixa un petit peu avant de pousser la joue de Kazuya du nez.

« Hey, réveille-toi. On devrait rentrer. »

« C'est le tonnerre ? » Demanda Kazuya alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et baillait.

« Ouais, regarde le ciel. »

Eijun fit un signe de tête vers le haut et Kazuya leva les yeux.

« Ah wah. Ça arrive vite. Ouais, rentrons avant de nous faire de nouveau tremper. »

Kazuya relâcha sa prise sur Eijun puis s'arrêta.

« Comment je descends ? »

« Descends comme tu te lèverais d'un lit. »

« Tu ne tomberas pas ? »

« Non. » Lui sourit Eijun.

« Mmh ok. »

Kazuya manœuvra doucement pour sortir du hamac. Toujours méfiant quant à la descente créée par son mouvement et le fait qu'Eijun ne lui tombe dessus. Mais sa méfiance n'était pas avisée car il descendit aussi facilement qu'il était monté. Eijun se leva derrière lui tout aussi vite et attrapa la main de Kazuya, les guidant vers la maison.

« On devrait bientôt préparer le dîner, mais je devrais probablement me renseigner pour savoir où sont mes parents. » Dit Eijun alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? »

« Ça dépendra du frigo. S'il y a ce qu'il faut, j'essayerai de faire un curry. » Dit Eijun.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Offrit Kazuya.

« Nope. Je vais le faire seul comme ça tu pourras voir que je peux cuisiner. »

« Ok, ok. Ça marche chef Sawamura. »

xX_Xx

Il se trouva que tous les ingrédients nécessaires étaient disponibles dans le réfrigérateur. Eijun les avait sortis alors qu'il était au téléphone avec sa mère. Kazuya était assis à la table de la cuisine, écoutant ce que disait Eijun.

« Hummm… ouais. Ouais, je sais comment faire. Maman, sérieux. Miyuki-senpai est là aussi, il pourra récupérer ça si je foire quelque chose. »

Kazuya rit tout seul. Le tonnerre se faisait entendre à l'extérieur et il regarda par la fenêtre. Des nuages avaient commencé à tomber un vrai déluge même pas cinq minutes après leur retour à l'intérieur.

« Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ?... Attends, attends. Tu es en train de me dire tout ça et tu ne rentres même pas à la maison ?... Eh bien, je préfère que vous soyez en sécurité… Oui, je le ferai. Je t'aime aussi, salut. »

Eijun raccrocha et referma le réfrigérateur.

« Apparemment on va être tout seuls ce soir. Ils sont tous les trois bloqués chez ma tante comme les routes commencent à être inondées. »

« Je vois, alors tu cuisines seulement pour nous du coup ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Yep, mais même s'il n'y a que toi, je vais quand même faire le max. » Dit Eijun en attrapant une casserole dans l'un des placards près du four.

« Hum, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. » Acquiesça Kazuya depuis la table.

Eijun se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard en biais.

« La vache, me mets pas la pression. »

« Je ne te mettais pas la pression. » Kazuya lui sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. » Dit-il ensuite d'un ton doux, contre toute attente.

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent et il se tourna de nouveau vers le plan de travail pour commencer à cuisiner.

« Ce sera tellement bien que peut-être que le fameux Miyuki Kazuya m'aimera encore plus. »

« Hé, peut-être. » Rit doucement Kazuya.

Il regarda Eijun attraper le tablier rose de sa mère qui pendait à un crochet sur le mur après avoir émis un petit bruit d'acquiescement. Il le vit le passer par-dessus sa tête et l'attacher dans son dos. Eijun continua sa préparation et Kazuya croisa les bras sur la table et y appuya sa tête.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit à part le son de la pluie et celui de la découpe des légumes. L'atmosphère semblait familière à Kazuya d'une certaine façon. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Le sentiment se renforça quand Eijun commença à fredonner inconsciemment. Kazuya tourna la tête vers le garçon et pendant un bref instant une image féminine se superposa à lui.

Le receveur fronça les sourcils, alors c'était ça, ce sentiment. Eijun lui avait rappelé sa mère à l'instant. Son regard dut s'attarder trop longtemps car Eijun sembla le sentir. Il se retourna.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en interrompant sa préparation.

Kazuya cilla et se redressa.

« Rien, tu m'as juste rappelé quelqu'un. C'est tout. »

« Moi ? » Demanda Eijun avec curiosité. « Qui ça ? »

Kazuya ne lui répondit rien d'abord. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu et il se gratta légèrement la droite.

« Tu m'as rappelé ma mère d'une certaine manière. »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence alors que les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillaient.

« Je… moi ? » Demanda-t-il en se grattant également la joue, un peu gêné.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est bizarre, je sais, et c'est peut-être lié au fait que vous êtes tous les deux nuls en cuisine. » Dit rapidement Kazuya avant de sourire d'un air narquois en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

Eijun fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« Je n'ai encore rien fait ! »

« Et j'attends avec impatience que tu me détrompes. »

Eijun se retourna vers le plan de travail et grommela quelque chose que Kazuya ne comprit pas. Prenant de nouveau le couteau en main, il se remit au travail.

'Il est vraiment adorable.' Ne put s'empêcher de songer Kazuya tout en reposant à nouveau sa tête sur ses bras.

Le reste du repas fut préparé en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Eijun laisse échapper une exclamation de triomphe quand il eut terminé. Il attrapa deux bols et les remplit de son curry. Il en plaça un devant Kazuya avec une cuillère.

« Eh bien, à première vue, ça a l'air comestible. » Commenta le receveur en attrapant la cuillère.

Eijun soupira profondément alors qu'il apportait sa part à table et qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Dis-moi juste si c'est bon. »

« Ça vient, ça vient. »

Kazuya plongea sa cuillère dans le curry et le riz avant de la porter à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas mauvais, en fait c'était plutôt bon. Il songea à taquiner Eijun mais ce dernier semblait si déterminé et anxieux à l'attente de son verdict qu'il renonça.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu peux continuer à utiliser la cuisine. C'est vraiment bon. »

Il était presque douloureux de voir combien le visage d'Eijun devint adorable quand il s'illumina au compliment.

« Pour de vrai ?! Je veux dire… » Le visage d'Eijun rosit. « Évidemment, je t'ai dit que je pouvais cuisiner. Et maintenant que tu as goûté à mon travail, je n'ai plus qu'à faire goûter ça à ma famille pour que l'incident de la cuisine soit oublié à tout jamais ! »

Eijun serra sa cuillère dans sa main avant de la ramener à sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu quand il goûta.

« Oh… en fait c'est bon. »

« Attends… En fait tu es surpris que ce soit bon ? » Demanda Kazuya sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Le visage d'Eijun rougit et il semblait vouloir rétorquer quelque chose mais il préféra enfourner une nouvelle bouchée à la place.

« Bon sang, tu es adorable. » Sourit Kazuya en voyant Eijun rougir davantage.

xX_Xx

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger et de nettoyer la cuisine, ils se rendirent tous deux sur le canapé pour regarder une émission télévisée quelconque. La tête d'Eijun reposait sur les cuisses de Kazuya. Ce dernier promenait ses doigts dans les cheveux du deuxième année et il commençait à piquer du nez.

'La vache, combien de siestes je suis capable de faire en une journée ?' Pensa Kazuya et son regard passa du poste de télévision à Eijun. 'On devrait vraiment faire autre chose que pioncer.' Ses doigts cessèrent leur mouvement dans les cheveux d'Eijun. 'Putain de merde ! On est seuls ce soir !' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette soudaine réalisation.

Eijun grogna doucement et frotta sa tête contre la main de Kazuya.

« Tu te prends pour un chat ou quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya avec amusement alors qu'il retirait sa main.

« Non, c'est juste agréable. »

Eijun se déplaça légèrement et le t-shirt qu'il portait bougea également, découvrant sa clavicule marquée. Les yeux de Kazuya furent attirés par la marque.

« Tu sais Sawamura. » Commença Kazuya en appliquant de nouveau sa main derrière la tête d'Eijun. Il la déplaça sur le côté de son cou puis vint caresser la peau marquée. « On est seuls. »

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. » Dit Eijun en enfonçant sa tête dans les cuisses de Kazuya.

« Tu aurais envie d'exploiter cette idée ? »

« Je pourrais. »

Eijun tourna la tête vers le receveur. Kazuya lui lança un sourire satisfait.

« Alors allons-y. »

Il caressa du pouce la joue d'Eijun. Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent un instant et il pivota en position assise. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Kazuya et pressa immédiatement leurs lèvres. Le receveur enroula ses bras autour de lui tout en léchant les lèvres d'Eijun. Eijun ouvrit la bouche et fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Kazuya descendit ses mains pour aller attraper les fesses d'Eijun. Le lanceur gémit doucement et ondula légèrement. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kazuya et se pressa davantage contre lui. Le receveur explora la bouche du lanceur pendant un moment avant de rompre le baiser. Puis il fit courir sa bouche le long de la mâchoire d'Eijun.

« Et si nous allions satisfaire ta requête d'hier ? » Demanda Kazuya avant avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans le cou d'Eijun.

« Oui… s'il te plait. » Gémit doucement Eijun.

« On va faire ça en haut ? » Demanda le receveur tout en massant les fesses d'Eijun.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut en haut, donc oui. »

Eijun se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les yeux de Kazuya s'obscurcirent.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faudrait ? » Demanda-t-il quand Eijun se recula.

Le visage du deuxième année rougit.

« Heu, ben tu sais… du lubrifiant et ce genre de truc. »

« Tu en as déjà ? » Demanda Kazuya, surpris.

Le visage d'Eijun rougit encore plus et il détourna le regard.

« Ça facilitait quand…je me masturbais… avec mes doigts. »

Sa voix devint silencieuse. Il sentit Kazuya se redresser contre lui. Des doigts se saisirent de son menton et l'amenèrent gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face au receveur.

« Allons qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit concernant le fait d'être gêné ? »

Kazuya avança les lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser sur celles d'Eijun.

« Ça a l'air absolument sexy. Tu me montrerais s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il contre les lèvres d'Eijun.

Ce dernier les appuya de nouveau, le visage toujours rouge mais bien moins embarrassé à présent.

Quand il se retira, il murmura :

« Allons en haut. »

Eijun se quitta les jambes de Kazuya et l'aida à se lever également.

Ils montèrent rapidement et Eijun fit asseoir Kazuya sur le lit. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le placard qui était dans le coin de la pièce et récupéra ce dont il avait besoin dans le tiroir du bas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le lit où l'attendait Kazuya et s'installa une nouvelle fois confortablement sur ses genoux. Il déposa le lubrifiant qu'il avait attrapé à côté d'eux, alors que le receveur glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Eijun.

La bouche de Kazuya apparut contre le cou d'Eijun. Le lanceur soupira et frotta contre lui, murmurant le nom du receveur. Les mains de Kazuya montèrent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse enlever le t-shirt d'Eijun, une fois fait il repositionna sa bouche contre le cou d'Eijun. Le t-shirt fut jeté par terre et les mains de Kazuya descendirent sur les hanches du lanceur. Il descendit la tête plus bas pour pouvoir lécher langoureusement un des tétons d'Eijun. Eijun prit une vive inspiration et arqua son dos pour se rapprocher de la bouche.

« Ngh… Miyuki, c'est… » Souffla Eijun.

« Bon ? » Demanda Kazuya puis il commença à sucer le téton.

Eijun frissonna et gémit d'une voix basse. Kazuya passa sa main de la hanche du lanceur à l'érection qui augmentait et la massa au travers du short. Eijun gémit et se pressa contre la main. Les lèvres de Kazuya remontèrent légèrement pour former un sourire et sa bouche relâcha le téton d'Eijun. Il bascula sa tête en arrière.

« Alors ? Tu voudrais me montrer comment tu utilises ces doigts ? » Son sourire resta en place alors qu'Eijun baissait la tête, un joli cramoisi recouvrant ses joues.

« Prends des notes, city boy. » Dit Eijun en quittant les genoux de Kazuya.

Le receveur fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il avait complètement durci à cette phrase. Il se mit presque à rire à gorge déployée. Eijun lui donna un petit coup contre l'épaule.

« Bouge un peu que je puisse m'allonger. »

« Ah, ouais. »

Kazuya se décala et Eijun s'installa dans l'espace ainsi créé. Il s'allongea contre le coussin et écarta les jambes pour qu'elles soient de l'autre côté de Kazuya. Ses doigts se saisirent de la ceinture de son short et il leva les hanches pour le faire descendre. Il réussit à l'enlever avec une petite aide de Kazuya.

Du coup à présent, il était complètement nu face au receveur et son sentiment d'embarras décida de refaire surface. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire machine arrière ?

« Tu sais, tu me stupéfies, là, maintenant. » Dit Kazuya avec une énorme dose d'affection dans la voix.

Eijun rencontra son regard et sa gêne fondit comme neige au soleil. Il sourit timidement et pencha la tête.

« Et je n'ai encore rien fait. »

« Je sais, c'est ce qui est incroyable. Tu as l'air tellement adorable et tu n'as même pas commencé à te toucher. » Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Mmn. »

Eijun gémit pour signifier son accord et fit courir ses mains de long de sa taille, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe érigé. Kazuya regarda la manière dont ses mains saisirent et entourèrent le membre bouillant. Il fit quelques va-et-vient pour se mettre en condition puis attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant à côté de sa tête. L'ouvrant, Eijun en récupéra une bonne quantité dans la paume de sa main. Il amena sa main jusqu'à l'entrée entre ses fesses et commença à enduire l'extérieur, il cessa de regarder Kazuya quand il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il enfonçait doucement le doigt et émit un petit bruit de plaisir. Eijun sentit que Kazuya se déplaçait sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un œil au receveur, qui massait sa propre érection à travers son pantalon alors qu'il regardait le lanceur. Les yeux d'Eijun se refermèrent et il commença à la ressentir. La chaleur du regard de Kazuya l'atteignait déjà.

Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le lanceur. Cette image était tellement plus érotique qu'il l'avait cru. Au-dessus de lui, enfonçant ses doigts en lui et se branlant sur un rythme rapide, Eijun émettait à présent des petits et doux gémissements. Mince, il avait vraiment envie de le toucher maintenant. Kazuya se pencha en avant et fit courir ses mains sur les genoux d'Eijun. Le lanceur sursauta et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

« C'est… complètement érotique. » Dit doucement Kazuya. « Autant j'ai envie de continuer à te regarder, autant… Je peux te toucher ? » Demanda-t-il et Eijun ralentit le rythme de ses gestes.

« Ouais. » Dit-il à voix basse.

Kazuya se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'allongea de tout son long pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Eijun. Ses mains glissèrent des genoux aux hanches, puis sous l'arrête de ses hanches pour déplacer la main d'Eijun de son intimité. Remplaçant les doigts du lanceur par les siens, Kazuya retira ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Eijun se tortilla alors que Kazuya faisait bouger ses doigts en lui. Le receveur frappa un point particulièrement sensible et Eijun haleta et arqua son dos. Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eijun ne répondit rien mais gémit. Les lèvres de Kazuya tressaillirent alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la zone sensible. Guidé par les sons produits par Eijun, il pouvait uniquement supposer qu'il touchait le bon endroit.

« Agréable ? » Demanda-t-il.

« A-gréabl…blh. » Gémit Eijun en effectuant des va-et-vient plus rapides sur son sexe.

Cela semblait si différent quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui insérait ses doigts. Différent dans le bon sens du terme. Avec la contribution de Kazuya, Eijun atteint relativement rapidement le point de non-retour. Il se contracta autour des doigts de Kazuya et se répandit avec un fort gémissement. Il se retrouva haletant alors que Kazuya retirait ses doigts.

Le receveur se rallongea et Eijun le sentit s'agiter alentours. Quand il eut terminé de bouger, il était allongé sur Eijun.

« Sawamura. » Commença Kazuya alors qu'il se frottait contre l'entrée d'Eijun. « Je peux venir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eijun le regarda dans les yeux puis sourit doucement. Il se redressa pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Kazuya.

« Avec plaisir. Viens en moi Senpai. » Dit-il à voix basse mais avec passion.

Kazuya frissonna contre lui et rit.

« Tu es tellement érotique. »

Il embrassa rapidement le deuxième année et s'installa confortablement pour s'aligner avec l'intimité d'Eijun. Poussant lentement, il gémit immédiatement à la sensation de chaleur qui commença à l'envelopper. Eijun se tendit à l'intrusion initiale et poussa un petit cri. Kazuya s'arrêta à mi-chemin au vu de la tension d'Eijun.

« Je te fais mal ? » Demanda Kazuya.

Eijun secoua la tête.

« N-non, continue. »

Kazuya soupira de contentement à la réponse et continua à pousser jusqu'à ce que ses hanches rencontrent celles d'Eijun. Le lanceur gémit fortement une fois qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur. Kazuya se pencha en arrière pour enrouler ses bras sous Eijun.

« Putain tu es étroit… la sensation, c'est incroyable. » Dit à voix basse Kazuya dans le cou d'Eijun.

Les jambes du lanceur s'enroulèrent autour de Kazuya et ce dernier put le sentir trembler légèrement de l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'adapter au membre qui était en lui. Kazuya déposa de petits baisers sur la peau qu'il touchait.

« Dis-moi quand je peux bouger. » Dit-il et Eijun serra davantage les jambes.

« Bouge. » Murmura le plus jeune.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Kazuya en bougeant légèrement.

Les yeux d'Eijun se fermèrent et il haleta.

« Bordel… Miyuki-i. »

Le plus âgé soupira et serra ses bras autour d'Eijun. Il bougea lentement les hanches en arrière puis poussa de nouveau. Eijun haleta une nouvelle fois. Kazuya commença à prendre un rythme lent de va-et-vient. Le lanceur enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Kazuya, de petits gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres. Kazuya adorait ça, les sons produits lui semblaient mélodieux. Il se sentait tellement entouré par Eijun et il avait tellement chaud. Être en lui lui paraissait ridiculement incroyable.

« C'est tellement chaud à l'intérieur, ça me donne envie de partir direct. » Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Eijun.

Le lanceur frissonna et gémit plus fort alors que Kazuya augmentait l'ampleur des va-et-vient.

Eijun avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la voix près de son oreille. La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se focaliser était le corps au-dessus du sien et les sensations de va-et-vient en lui. Le sexe à l'intérieur était tellement plus imposant que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il pouvait ressentir tellement plus de choses et il était un peu submergé. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans la peau de Kazuya alors que le receveur frappait un point particulièrement profond lors d'un de ses coups de rein.

Eijun commença à s'excuser mais fut coupé par un baiser, Kazuya semblait se ficher des marques en forme de croissant gravés sur ses épaules. En fait cela le poussa juste à augmenter la vitesse des va-et-vient. Eijun gémit dans le baiser et Kazuya enfonça sa langue dans l'ouverture. La langue d'Eijun vint immédiatement à la rencontre de la sienne et ses mains allèrent s'enchevêtrer dans les cheveux de Kazuya. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point il était de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme.

« Mi…yuki. » Gémit-il en cassant le baiser.

« Ouais ? » Souffla Kazuya en donnant un nouveau coup de rein.

« Presque. » Fut tout ce que put dire Eijun.

« Si vite ? »

Kazuya sourit d'un air narquois mais son sourire était adouci par le plaisir. Eijun grogna doucement. Kazuya rit à voix basse et embrassa la joue d'Eijun.

« Moi aussi. »

Eijun passa la main entre leurs corps pour caresser son membre duquel s'écoulait du pré-sperme. Kazuya se tendit et glissa ses mains sous les genoux du lanceur et les poussa contre son buste. Le soudain changement d'angle fit haleter Eijun alors que Kazuya frottait un point sensible. Sa main se calma un moment alors que le receveur ajustait son rythme.

Kazuya n'allait définitivement pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, alors il donnait des coups de rein et se pressait autant qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de venir, il se retira et se caressa pour en terminer. Il se répandit contre la hanche d'Eijun avec un gémissement. Eijun le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, créant un sacré désordre sur son ventre. Ils se retrouvèrent haletants.

Kazuya descendit les jambes du plus jeune de son torse. Il se coucha sur lui et déposa un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres. Eijun redressa la tête pour s'appuyer davantage contre Kazuya. Quand ils se séparèrent, le plus âgé lui sourit.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eijun acquiesça lentement.

« Super, peut-être même plus que super. Je ne pense pas être déjà venu aussi fort. »

« Oh ? Ça semble fantastique. Ravi d'avoir aidé. »

Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je parie que tu te sentiras encore mieux après un bain. »

Eijun jeta un œil à son buste et il retroussa un peu le nez.

« Tu as totalement raison, pas que j'ai pas aimé que tu viennes sur moi… » Dit Eijun à voix plus basse.

Kazuya bougea pour sortir du lit et rit doucement.

« Hey, tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Eijun en s'asseyant, grimaçant un peu ce faisant.

« Ma phrase d'approche pourrie de ce matin est devenue réalité. »

Eijun grimaça à nouveau, laissa échapper un grognement et se laissa retomber sur le lit

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : Merci à tous de continuer à lire et à laisser de si gentils commentaires. Ça me motive réellement !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jour 4

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
Jour 4- Tournesols & Famille **

Eijun remarqua quelque chose au sujet de Kazuya le matin suivant. Que ce dernier en ait ou non conscience, Eijun réalisait que Kazuya était très tactile après avoir été si intimes. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne au contraire. En fait il trouvait cela assez adorable de se réveiller avec pratiquement un étau entourant sa taille. Quoique ce côté adorable se soit un peu estompé quand Kazuya l'avait serré encore plus fort dans son sommeil. Il avait dû le secouer pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

Une fois réveillé, Kazuya l'avait de nouveau serré, parce que voilà. Ils s'étaient levés après ça et avaient commencé leur journée. A présent ils étaient tous deux assis autour de la table du petit déjeuner, mangeant et discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée.

« J'espère que mes parents pourront rentrer aujourd'hui. » Releva Eijun en portant une bouchée d'œufs à sa bouche. « Comme ça a arrêté de pleuvoir cette nuit, les chemins ne doivent plus être sous l'eau aujourd'hui. »

« Ça arrive souvent que tout soit inondé quand il pleut ici ? » Demanda Kazuya.

Eijun haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend de la quantité d'eau qui tombe. Ces derniers jours ça a beaucoup plu alors ça déborde facilement dans les champs. La maison de ma tante est dans une cuvette alors c'est pas surprenant qu'ils aient été bloqués là-bas. »

« Je vois. » Dit Kazuya puis il s'interrompit pour prendre une bouchée. « Alors ta tante est la sœur de qui ? De ta mère ou de ton père ? »

« De ma mère. Elle a une sœur et un frère qui vivent dans la préfecture. Elle a une autre sœur qui vit à Toruno dans la préfecture de Miyagi. D'ailleurs c'est marrant car elle s'est aussi mariée avec un Sawamura. Mon père est enfant unique. »

« Tu as des cousins ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Cinq. Tous plus âgés que moi. Mon cousin de Miyagi est le plus jeune après moi. »

« Est-ce qu'ils te ressemblent d'une manière ou une autre ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un sourire.

« Heu, pas vraiment. Mes quatre cousins ici sont tous très matures et ennuyeux. On ne rigole pas des masses aux réunions de famille. Mais Daichi fait aussi pas mal de sport alors je me sens plus proche de lui. »

« Il fait quoi ? »

« Du volley. Il est capitaine de son équipe, comme toi. » Eijun posa ses baguettes. « Mais il est plutôt effrayant comme capitaine parfois. »

« Et c'est efficace ? »

« Très. »

« Hum, peut-être que je devrais essayer plus souvent de vous faire peur quand je vous coache. » Kazuya afficha son sourire caractéristique et posa également ses baguettes sur la table.

Eijun considéra un instant l'idée lancée par le receveur. Dès qu'il commença à se l'imaginer, il frissonna et se souvint de l'année passée et d'à quoi ressemblait un Kazuya effrayant.

« Et si tu ne le faisais pas ? Un Miyuki effrayant n'est pas utile. » Eijun croisa les bras devant lui dessinant un X et secouant la tête.

Kazuya renifla et rit.

« Mais c'est efficace… au moins ça le serait avec toi. »

Eijun cessa de secouer la tête et se renfrogna.

« C'est vrai que c'est efficace mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour tous tes gestes encourageants, comme quand tu touches mon torse avec ton gant. Pour moi c'est encore plus efficace. »

« Allons, allons. Je ne peux pas toucher tout le monde tout le temps. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je parlais de moi personnellement. Je ressens une meilleure connexion avec toi à travers ces petits gestes que lorsque tu essayes de me faire peur. »

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent alors qu'il descendait ses mains sur ses genoux. Kazuya se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table et reposa son menton sur sa main tournée vers le haut. Ses lèvres dessinaient toujours un sourire narquois.

« C'est mignon. Je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois. Je suppose que je te réserverai tout spécialement cette méthode d'encouragement. »

« J'espère bien. » Grommela Eijun.

« Oh, n'y aurait-il pas une pointe de possessivité dans cette phrase ? » Taquina Kazuya.

« T'aimerais. » Râla encore Eijun.

« Tu es tellement adorable quand tu essayes de mentir. On sait tous les deux que tu es possessif depuis le début. Que ça concerne le monticule ou que ça me concerne moi. »

Les lèvres du receveur relevèrent encore. Les joues d'Eijun continuèrent à rougir et il resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

« Ok, je ne vais pas mentir. Oui, je suis possessif concernant le monticule… et te concernant. Mais j'ai mes raisons ! Et en plus j'ai le droit d'être un peu possessif vis-à-vis de toi maintenant, vu qu'on sort ensemble et tout. »

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le coin de la table comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Kazuya rit doucement.

« Oui, je pense que tu peux être un peu possessif du moment que je peux l'être aussi. »

« Je suppose que c'est normal. » Accorda Eijun en relevant les yeux vers le receveur en face de lui.

« Bien, heureux qu'on soit d'accord. Bon, tu veux qu'on nettoie puis qu'on aille faire quelque chose ? » Dit Kazuya en se rasseyant et en enlevant son bras de la table.

Eijun acquiesça et se recula.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ne pas aller se promener ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Ça me convient. » Kazuya se recula également.

Eijun attrapa la vaisselle et la mit dans l'évier pour commencer à la laver. Dès qu'il eut commencé sa tâche, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler par derrière autour de sa taille et un menton se posa contre son épaule.

« Tu sais, ça n'aide pas à faire la vaisselle. » Déclara-t-il et il sentit dans son dos la vibration d'un léger rire.

« Je t'aiderai à essuyer quand tu auras fini de laver. » Dit Kazuya en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du lanceur. Eijun frissonna légèrement.

« Ouais, ouais. »

xX_Xx

Il faisait très lourd dehors. On n'était qu'en moitié de matinée mais ils avaient l'impression de nager plutôt que de marcher.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un sauna. » Dit Kazuya en écartant son t-shirt de sa peau.

« Ouais, c'est un peu humide. » Acquiesça Eijun. Kazuya lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu n'as pas du tout l'air affecté. »

Eijun haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si humide que ça, tu devrais venir au milieu de l'été. On a vraiment l'impression de se noyer. »

« Non merci, je pense que je préfère faire face à la fournaise de Tokyo que d'avoir l'impression de me noyer. » Dit Kazuya en lâchant son t-shirt.

« Quel gamin. » Ricana Eijun.

« Ce ne sont pas des gamineries ! C'est une question de préférences. Je préfère la chaleur de Tokyo, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien. » Eijun grimpa sur une bordure en béton qu'ils venaient de dépasser et reprit son équilibre alors qu'il continuait à marcher. « Peut-être qu'un jour tu préféreras l'humidité de Nagano. »

Kazuya lui jeta un regard circonspect alors qu'il conservait son équilibre, s'avançant sur la corniche.

« Qui sait ? » Murmura-t-il et il continua à marcher à côté d'Eijun.

Ils passaient devant la ferme voisine. Leurs champs étaient remplis de fleurs de différentes espèces et couleurs. Pour l'instant ils passaient devant une belle section consacrée aux tournesols.

« Dis, Miyuki-senpai ? »

« Hum ? »

« Parle-moi de ta famille, je veux dire, est-ce que tu as des cousins ? »

Eijun s'arrêta sur la corniche et baissa le regard vers le receveur. Kazuya s'arrêta également et sembla se focaliser sur le chemin de terre devant lui.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tu sais déjà que je n'ai pas de mère. La seule personne que j'ai c'est mon père. Mes parents étaient tous deux enfants unique alors je n'ai pas une très grande famille. »

« Des grands-parents ? » Demanda Eijun.

« Aucun. » Répondit Kazuya.

« Alors il n'y a vraiment que ton père et toi ? » Eijun croisa les bras et pencha la tête.

« Ouais. » Répondit à voix basse Kazuya.

« Il ressemble à quoi ? »

« Mon père ? » Kazuya releva le regard vers Eijun puis rit doucement. « A un homme calme qui se tue au travail depuis que ma mère est morte. » Il détourna le regard du lanceur qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Il n'y a sans doute pas que ça à dire. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup de choses concernant quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. » Dit Kazuya un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Eijun laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, Kazuya continua.

« Je veux dire, je comprends, c'est une façon de lutter etc. mais tu sais, ça aurait été bien d'au moins dîner ensemble une fois de temps en temps. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il racontait ça à Eijun ? Il aurait dû hausser les épaules en guise de réponse comme il le faisait habituellement à chaque fois que le sujet de son père ou de la famille revenait sur le tapis. Mais quand Eijun avait posé la question c'est comme si un barrage s'était rompu et il n'avait pas pu retenir les mots.

« Ou au moins venir à un de mes matchs ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait absolument besoin d'argent. J'ai une bourse sportive à Seidô, alors il n'y a rien à payer pour l'école du moment que je maintiens mes notes et reste dans l'équipe. L'appartement est très bon marché… » Il s'interrompit un bref instant. « C'est juste… juste… les choses auraient été tellement différentes si elle… n'était pas partie. » Termina-t-il à voix basse en fusillant le sol du regard.

Il y eut un léger bruit alors qu'Eijun sautait du rebord. Son corps percuta celui de Kazuya une seconde plus tard. Il entoura solidement la taille de Kazuya de ses bras. Le receveur devint totalement silencieux.

« Tu es bien plus solide que je le pensais au début Miyuki Kazuya. Tu as aussi été plus abimé que tu ne crois. » Dit Eijun contre son torse.

« Je ne suis pas abimé. » Nia faiblement Kazuya.

« S'il te plait ne commence pas à me mentir ou à te mentir à toi-même. Ce n'est pas bon de refuser d'admettre que quelque chose nous fait du mal. »

Eijun se recula et saisit les épaules de Kazuya en face de lui.

« On ne peut pas changer la façon dont les choses nous atteignent mais on peut en ressortir plus fort, c'est ce que mon grand-père m'a dit après la mort de ma grand-mère. »

Il pressa les épaules de Kazuya.

« Mais ça n'excuse pas ton père, il a sa propre façon de gérer son chagrin et au final c'est toi qui vois comment tu veux gérer ta relation avec lui. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu n'as pas à traverser seul les épreuves. Je suis là. Et je ne te laisserai pas te débrouiller seul. Je t'écouterai si tu as envie te plaindre, si tu es inquiet, si tu souffres, que ça concerne la famille, l'équipe ou que ça concerne Sawamura Eijun. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, je viendrais aussi voir tous tes matchs. Mais peut-être que je devrais pas promettre ça pour l'instant, parce que ça risque d'être compliqué l'année prochaine… » Commença à divaguer Eijun mais Kazuya l'interrompit d'un baiser.

Le baiser était doux mais plein de sentiments. Quand Kazuya le brisa, il attira immédiatement Eijun dans une étreinte serrée. Eijun grogna quand il rencontra le torse du receveur.

« Miyuki ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Merci. » Murmura Kazuya contre son épaule. Eijun soupira et le serra également.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci. »

Kazuya pressa son visage contre l'épaule d'Eijun. Il avait vraiment de la chance, vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce garçon dans sa vie. Eijun frotta le dos de Kazuya.

« Tu ne te sens pas mieux en disant les choses ? » Demanda-t-il. Kazuya se recula, son visage était un peu coloré.

« Je suppose. Je n'avais jamais vidé mon sac à ce sujet, alors ça s'était un peu accumulé. »

« Eh bien maintenant tu peux vider ton sac avec moi. » Dit Eijun avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais te prendre au mot. » Lui sourit Kazuya. « Mais ça risque de ne pas être cool de ma part de toujours pleurnicher auprès de toi. » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Eijun fronça les sourcils.

« J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit _cool_ ou pas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si ça te fait te sentir mieux ou non. » Souffla-il.

« Tu dis ça maintenant. Mais je suis sûr que le moment venu… Umph. » Kazuya fut coupé par les mains d'Eijun lui frappant les joues.

« MIYUKI KAZUYA ! Ne me prends pas de haut ! Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je serai là pour toi, que j'écouterai tes problèmes et arrangerai ce qui te fait du mal. Je ne mens pas aux gens que j'aime. Bordel, Miyuki Kazuya. » Souffla encore Eijun, un peu exaspéré cette fois.

Le visage de Kazuya se réchauffait lentement sous ses mains et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Eijun réalisa que son visage rougissait.

« Ça va ? Tu as le visage vraiment rouge. » S'enquit Eijun.

Kazuya leva les bras et attrapa ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant les mains d'Eijun.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air confus.

« Ouais, je viens de te dire que je ne mentais pas, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ça ? »

« Non, non, non. L'autre truc. Là, grosso modo, tu viens de me dire 'je t'aime' ! »

Les lèvres de Kazuya dessinèrent un large sourire. Une ride se creusa sur le front d'Eijun et une minute s'écoula.

« Heu ? Oh… Ooohhhh. » Dit-il doucement alors que son visage prenait une couleur qui rivalisait avec celui de Kazuya.

Tout à coup il lâcha Kazuya et recula tout aussi vite.

« Ahhh ! J'ai merdé ! Ce n'est même pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire ! Je voulais… WHAAA ! »

Il se recula un peu trop et réussit à trébucher sur le rebord sur lequel il avait marché plus tôt.

Les yeux de Kazuya s'écarquillèrent en voyant ça. Il s'approcha du lanceur qui était tombé.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la clôture.

Eijun couina et rampa rapidement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte quelques-uns des tournesols des voisins. Ses mains recouvrirent son visage alors qu'il retombait au sol et qu'il gémissait. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Grand dieu, son petit-ami était unique en son genre. Il rit jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal et qu'il ait les larmes aux yeux. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il grimpa sur la corniche puis au-dessus d'Eijun. Le visage du lanceur était rouge vif sous ses mains.

« Hey. » Dit Kazuya alors qu'il tirait sur les mains d'Eijun.

Eijun le laissa faire sans se débattre. Kazuya prit son visage dans ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il se recula, il fixa profondément les yeux couleur tournesol.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

xX_Xx

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi quand la famille d'Eijun rentra au domicile. Les deux garçons étaient dans le salon regardant un film quelconque à la télévision. Kazuya était assis à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé et les bras entourant Eijun qui était assis entre ses jambes. Quand ils entendirent les trois autres entrer par la porte principale, Kazuya relâcha sa prise sur Eijun pour se déplacer, mais le lanceur attrapa ses bras et les remit en place.

« Ça va, c'est juste ma famille. On n'a pas besoin de se cacher. » Dit Eijun à voix basse en tapotant le bras du receveur.

« Tu es d'accord pour qu'ils sachent ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Plus que d'accord. Et toi ça te va ? » Eijun pencha sa tête dans sa direction.

Kazuya avança sa propre tête jusqu'à toucher celle d'Eijun.

« Du moment que ça te convient, moi ça me va. »

« Bien, parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise ou autre. Et en plus, je pense qu'ils savaient qu'on était ensemble avant même qu'on le sache nous de toute façon. »

« Tu crois ça ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Ouais. » Acquiesça Eijun.

Kazuya sourit légèrement et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Eijun, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille.

« Vous êtes là les garçons ? » Appela Emi depuis l'entrée.

« Dans le salon ! » Lui cria Eijun.

« Oh ! Vous êtes là. » Remarqua Emi en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Elle leur sourit et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Vous avez trouvé de quoi vous occuper pendant que nous étions piégés chez tante Yuko ? »

« Ouais, on a fait pas mal de trucs et pas grand-chose en même temps. C'était une journée très calme hier. » Expliqua Eijun à sa mère.

« Eh bien, c'est bien d'avoir une journée calme de temps en temps. La nôtre n'a pas été calme. Yuko nous a fait nettoyer son garage. » Soupira Emi.

« Ouch. Ce truc fout les jetons. » Eijun fronça le nez au souvenir.

« Les choses qu'on peut stocker là-dedans ! » S'exclama Emi en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. « Ça me fait penser qu'on a retrouvé toutes les affaires de bébé de ton cousin, mince ça nous a fait un sacré pèlerinage vers le passé. Ça m'a rappelé quand tu étais bébé. Oh ! Miyuki-kun ! Rappelle-moi de te montrer des photos d'Eijun bébé avant que tu ne partes. Il faut que tu vois ça. »

« MAMAN ! Pas question ! Tu ne peux pas lui montrer ça ! » S'exclama Eijun.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demandèrent simultanément Emi et Kazuya.

« P-parce que c'est super gênant ! » Bégaya Eijun.

« C'est gênant ? » Demanda Kazuya pince sans rire.

« O-ouais. »

Eijun baissa le regard et fixa ses genoux. Emi rit derrière sa main, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

« Ahh, tu ne veux pas que Miyuki-kun voit à quel point tu étais potelé quand tu étais tout petit ? »

« Maman ! » S'exclama Eijun.

« Eijun ! » S'exclama Emi en retour.

« Il ne peut pas les voir… JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne permettrai ça ! »

Eijun se libéra de la prise de Kazuya. Le receveur ricana.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de les voir à présent. Je peux les voir _maman_ ? » Demanda Kazuya à Emi d'une voix douce.

Emi rit doucement et Eijun haleta de nouveau.

« C'est de la triche Miyuki Kazuya ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la triche. Je demande gentiment à ta mère Sawamura Eijun. »

Kazuya pressa la taille d'Eijun dans une étreinte serrée.

« Guh ! Et ça c'est de la triche. »

« Eijun… s'il te plait. Tu dramatises. » Dit Emi en se levant du canapé.

« Pas du tout. » Grommela Eijun.

« Oh que si. » Dirent en même temps les deux autres.

« La vache, vous avez encore parlé en même temps. On dirait que c'est lui ton fils. » Maugréa encore Eijun.

« Hum, peut-être qu'il le sera un jour. » Dit pensivement Emi tout en quittant le salon et les deux garçons l'entendirent monter les escaliers.

« J'aime bien ta mère. » Dit Kazuya en pressant une nouvelle fois son visage contre l'épaule d'Eijun.

« Ouais, c'est un personnage. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies demandé si gentiment. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je vois des photos de toi bébé ? Tu étais vraiment si potelé que ça ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Je ne répondrai pas à ça. » Dit Eijun en croisant les bras.

Kazuya renifla.

« Ça répond à ma question. Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive ? » Demanda le receveur.

Eijun fit une longue pause avant de parler.

« Tu ne ris pas, ok ? »

« Ok ? » Dit Kazuya en levant un sourcil.

Eijun redevint silencieux un moment puis soupira.

« En fait je n'ai commencé à perdre du poids qu'en milieu d'école primaire. On s'est beaucoup moqué de moi. Mes parents n'en savent rien. » Dit calmement Eijun en fixant ses genoux. « C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas que quiconque les voit à présent. » Ajouta-t-il en laissant retomber ses bras sur ses genoux.

« D'accord. Si je te promets de ne pas me moquer de toi, tu me laisserais voir ? » Demanda sérieusement Kazuya.

Eijun y réfléchit une minute.

« Je sais pas, ce serait la toute première fois qu'on les montre à quelqu'un. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ton petit-ami après tout. » Lui rappela Kazuya en le serrant. « Tu me laisses voir ? »

« Ugh… d'accord. Seulement parce que tu as vraiment demandé gentiment. Je parie que ma mère les a déjà sorties. Montons. »

Eijun se sortit de l'étreinte de Kazuya pour se relever. Une fois debout il offrit sa main au receveur qui l'accepta et se redressa. Ils prirent le chemin des escaliers et croisèrent Emi en haut. Elle tenait un grand album photo jaune vif dans ses bras.

« Laisse-le jeter un œil Eijun. » Dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Ouais. » Dit Eijun en tendant les mains pour indiquer qu'il voulait l'album.

« C'est bien. » Dit-elle en lui donnant les photos.

Eijun saisit l'album et contourna sa mère avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Emi secoua la tête et sourit à Kazuya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dramatiser les choses. Mais je te jure, si tu le trouves mignon maintenant attends d'ouvrir l'album. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et reprit son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Kazuya sentit son visage se réchauffer. Il sourit légèrement et suivit Eijun, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le lanceur était allongé sur le dos avec l'album sur son buste. Kazuya se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit.

« Alors c'est ok pour que je regarde ? » Demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

« Ouais. » Dit Eijun en passant l'album à Kazuya.

Le receveur le prit et s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de lui. Il le cala contre le coussin en face de lui et un grand tournesol avec le nom d'Eijun au milieu lui fit face. Lentement il l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par le plus mignon – et effectivement poupin – des Eijun qu'il ait jamais vu. Il le fixa pendant une bonne minute avant de rire doucement. Eijun lui jeta un regard absolument outré. Kazuya leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je ne ris pas de toi. Je ris parce que ta mère a complètement raison. » Rit-il. « C'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue. »

Le visage d'Eijun rougit et il porta immédiatement les mains à son visage. Kazuya lui sourit puis revint à l'album qu'il commença à parcourir. Chaque page était remplie de photos d'Eijun bébé. Ses joues étaient ridiculement rondes au point que Kazuya avait envie de les pincer. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette version de son petit-ami.

« Bon sang, ceux qui ont pu se moquer de toi quand tu étais plus jeune étaient visiblement aveugles et stupides. Tu étais littéralement la chose la plus mignonne qui existe. »

« Si tu le dis. » Marmonna Eijun.

« Je suis sérieux. J'ai presque envie que tu aies encore ces rondeurs pour que je puisse te pincer les joues. »

« Tu es bizarre et je n'aurais jamais plus ces rondeurs ! Je suis tout à fait satisfait d'avoir des abdos à présent. »

Eijun baissa les mains et lança un regard à Kazuya. Le receveur sourit d'un air satisfait et passa rapidement la main sous le t-shirt d'Eijun pour la déposer sur lesdits abdominaux. Eijun haleta à la soudaine invasion.

« Ouaip, je crois que je suis aussi tout à fait satisfait de tes abdos. » Taquina le receveur.

« Argh, tu as la main froide ! » Pleurnicha Eijun mais sans faire de geste pour déloger la main.

« Tu n'as qu'à la réchauffer alors. » Suggéra Kazuya.

« Et comment je suis supposé faire ça ? » Demanda Eijun, les sourcils se rapprochant en signe interrogatif.

« Utilise ta chaleur corporelle. » Kazuya haussa les épaules. « Tu es suffisamment _hot_. »

« C'était un compliment ? » Les lèvres d'Eijun se relevèrent pour former un sourire.

« Hum, peut-être. » Kazuya tourna une page de l'album. Sa main se replia et l'estomac d'Eijun tressauta.

« Ngh… ne fais pas ça. » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Kazuya.

Les lèvres du receveur remontèrent en un sourire espiègle.

« Ça chatouille ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eijun ne répondit pas mais se tourna sur le côté, se blottissant contre le receveur.

« Hey, doucement. J'essaye de regarder bébé Eijun là. »

« Et si tu regardais le Eijun actuel plutôt ? » Grommela Eijun en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de Kazuya.

« Je le vois en permanence. Ceci… » Kazuya pointa une photo quelconque d'Eijun jouant dans la boue. « …est passionnant et plein de nouveautés. »

Il pouvait littéralement sentir Eijun bouder puis il entendit un soupir.

« Très bien dans ce cas, désolé de ne pas être passionnant et plein de nouveautés en permanence. »

« Hah, tu es toujours passionnant et plein de nouveautés. C'est probablement pour ça que je t'aime autant. » Rit Kazuya en enroulant son bras autour de son petit-ami toujours maussade. « Tu es passionnant de plein de façons. Qu'il s'agisse de bébé Eijun ou de l'Eijun actuel. »

Kazuya déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Eijun.

« Maintenant si tu me racontais où celles-ci ont été prises ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eijun se recula et se tourna sur le ventre pour jeter un œil à l'album.

« Ok. »

Kazuya revint à la première page et montra la première photo.

« Commençons par le début. »

xX_Xx

« Et alors papy a comparé mamie a à un des dugongs sans faire exprès et il n'a pas pu rentrer dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit-là ! » S'exclama Eijun qui était en train d'expliquer l'histoire derrière une des photos de lui-même avec son grand-père.

Eitoku avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue tandis qu'Eijun était assis sur ses genoux avec un cornet de glace. Kazuya rit à côté de lui.

Ils regardaient les photos depuis une quarantaine de minutes à présent. Mais ils n'étaient qu'au milieu de l'album. Eijun était un peu plus ouvert vis-à-vis des photos quand il avait une histoire à raconter en parallèle. Kazuya riait actuellement au récit actuel d'Eijun. Il s'agissait du voyage à Okinawa qu'il avait mentionné la veille.

Eijun souriait largement face à la page mais il perdit tout à coup son sourire.

« C'était… le dernier voyage qu'on a fait tous ensemble. Mamie est brusquement tombée malade l'année suivante et ensuite elle est morte. »

Il fronçait les sourcils à présent et tourna la page. Kazuya perdit également son sourire alors qu'il regardait la page, pensant tout à coup à sa mère.

« Ah ! » Eijun sortit lui-même du souvenir. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas pourrir l'ambiance. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est important. »

Kazuya poussa l'épaule d'Eijun de la sienne. Le lanceur lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

« Merci. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus là maintenant mais elle continue à beaucoup me manquer. C'était l'une des personnes les plus fortes et sages que je connaisse. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun formèrent un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait une photo de lui et sa grand-mère. Elle avait des cheveux blancs duveteux rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux étaient brillants et dorés, de la couleur exacte de ceux d'Eijun. Il avait sans aucun doute hérité de son regard.

Sur la photo, elle tenait Eijun dans ses bras et le regardait avec une expression si aimante qu'on pouvait presque sentir ses sentiments au travers de la page. Cela toucha Kazuya d'une certaine manière parce qu'il était sûr et certain d'avoir chez lui une photo de sa mère le regardant avec la même expression sur le visage. Il avait caché cette photo après sa mort. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer. Kazuya prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ma mère… était comme ça. » Commença-t-il et Eijun tourna la tête vers lui pour l'écouter attentivement. « C'était la personne la plus forte, sage et aimante que j'ai jamais connue et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'est ma mère. »

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Elle savait faire tant de choses, elle travaillait très dur avec mon père à l'usine. En fait elle faisait honte à certains des hommes qui y travaillaient. Elle était si gentille et douce qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle jouait un rôle, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était totalement sincère. Ma mère aimait jardiner quand elle ne travaillait pas. Elle m'avait montré des trucs ici et là. La plupart sur comment ne pas tuer les plantes contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait elle. Elle ne savait pas bien cuisiner, alors mon père se chargeait de la plupart des repas. »

Kazuya continua à raconter des anecdotes concernant sa mère pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interrompe tout à coup.

« Puis un jour, elle s'est écroulée d'un coup. Sans crier gare. J'étais à l'école quand c'est arrivé, alors personne n'était à la maison quand je suis rentré. Au début, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, mais comme l'heure tournait de plus en plus j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Mon père m'a enfin appelé bien plus tard. A partir de ce moment là ça a était un vrai défilé de rendez-vous chez le médecin et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Cette période a été la plus effrayante et celle où je me suis senti le plus seul de ma vie. J'ai juste vu la personne la plus forte que je connaissais… décliner. Elle s'est écroulée lors de ma cinquième année de primaire et elle est morte lors de ma deuxième année de collège. » Kazuya se tut et baissa la tête.

C'était un peu étrange de dire tout cela à voix haute après avoir tant gardé de choses pour lui-même. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et un corps se pressant contre le sien.

« Merci… de m'avoir raconté ça. » Dit doucement Eijun.

Kazuya avala sa salive et acquiesça. Il se tourna et enroula ses propres bras autour d'Eijun.

« Merci aussi. Pour m'avoir montré l'album et m'avoir parlé de ta famille. »

Il l'attira dans une étreinte serrée et enfouit son visage contre celui d'Eijun, leurs joues se frottant. Le lanceur tourna la tête pour déposer un long et doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kazuya.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il doucement quand il se recula.

Les lèvres de Kazuya formèrent un sourire et il vint à nouveau l'embrasser dans un baiser plus franc.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

xX_Xx

Emi, Eiji et Eitoku étaient assis dans le salon. Tous trois jetaient un coup d'œil dans la cuisine depuis là où ils étaient.

« Vous savez, je suis vraiment surprise qu'Eijun ait montré l'album à Miyuki-kun. » Dit Emi en les regardant tous deux préparer à dîner. « Par contre, je ne suis pas du tout surprise que Miyuki m'ait demandé des copies de toutes les photos. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je lui avait dit qu'il était mignon. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Ils ont l'air d'être bien plus proches maintenant qu'il y a quelques jours. » Commenta Eiji.

« Il y a une plus grande quantité de cœurs flottant autour de cette maison. Ils sont pratiquement visibles. » Rit Eitoku.

Emi et Eiji secouèrent la tête à cette déclaration. Eijun rentra dans la pièce, s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier qu'il portait.

« Le dîner est presque prêt. Miyuki a presque terminé sa part si vous voulez passer à table. »

Les trois adultes acquiescèrent.

« J'ai la sensation qu'on va manger quelque chose de bon. » Dit Eiji en se levant.

« C'est quelque chose de bon. C'est fait par votre serviteur et invité Miyuki Kazuya ! » Rit Eijun. « Avec l'aide qu'il a apportée vous allez probablement faire le meilleur repas de votre vie. » Son visage s'éclaira de bonheur.

« Aghh, mince ! Je pense qu'un de ces cœurs vient de me frapper au visage ! » S'exclama Eitoku en commençant à faire semblant de se tenir la joue.

Eijun pencha la tête et Eiji soupira.

« Papa… s'il te plait. »

Emi rit doucement en se dirigeant vers la table de la salle à manger. Mais elle se tut en voyant la table. Deux grands tournesols se trouvaient au milieu, plongés dans un pichet.

« Eijun ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Son visage rougit et il marmonna quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis chéri ? »

« Ça vient de la ferme des Tanaka. J'en ai cassé deux ce matin sans faire exprès. » Il se gratta la joue.

« Comment tu as fait ton compte ? » Demanda Emi.

« Je… heu… leur suis tombé dessus. »

C'était vrai en quelque sorte, globalement du moins. Il les avait en fait cassés quand ils avaient commencé à se rouler des pelles avec Kazuya après qu'ils se soient exprimé leurs sentiments. Mais il n'allait pas dire ça à sa mère.

« Tu t'es excusé auprès des Tanaka ? » Demanda Emi avec un petit sourire.

« Oui ! Je me suis mis à genoux etc. Tanaka-san s'est mise à rire et m'a dit de garder les fleurs. » Dit Eijun un peu trop fort en mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

« Je vois, fais plus attention la prochaine fois s'il te plait. »

« Je ferai attention. » Dit gaiement Eijun en retournant dans la cuisine.

Emi secoua la tête et s'assit. Eiji et Eitoku la suivirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eijun et Kazuya apportèrent un plat de tonkatsu, complété par du riz, de la soupe miso et des légumes. Après avoir mis la table, les deux garçons s'assirent également. Chacun remerciant et commença à manger.

Les yeux des Sawamura s'éclairèrent après la première bouchée.

« Ok, qui a préparé le tonkatsu ? » Demanda Eitoku.

« C'est moi. » Eijun leva la main.

« Tu mens. » Eitoku étrécit ses yeux.

« Je ne mens pas ! » Eijun mit sa main sur son buste et prit un air offensé. « Demande à Miyuki-senpai. »

« C'est lui qui l'a préparé. Tout seul. En fait je n'ai fait que la soupe. »

Kazuya sourit à Eijun. Le lanceur prit un air fier. Eitoku grogna en guise de remerciement et prit une autre bouchée.

« Je suis impressionné. Eijun, tu es vraiment devenu doué. » Complimenta-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

Les yeux d'Eijun commencèrent à briller. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il recevait des compliments de la personne qu'il respectait le plus. Eitoku acquiesça et les yeux d'Eijun se mirent vraiment à briller.

« Hum, tu peux sans aucun doute récupérer les fruits de ton labeur. » Rit Emi. « Je suis juste heureuse que tu n'aies pas mis le feu à la cuisine. »

« Maman ! C'est arrivé une seule fois ! J'avais dix ans ! » Cria Eijun, les prunelles perdant de leur brillant.

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Certes oui, mais une fois est plus qu'assez. Après tu t'es vraiment beaucoup amélioré. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Merci mon honorable mère. J'ai prévu de continuer à m'améliorer et je pense que je peux en apprendre encore plus avec l'aide de Miyuki-senpai. » Sourit largement Eijun.

« Miyuki-kun, continue à l'aider s'il te plait. Il a besoin de savoir faire ce genre de choses pour pouvoir survivre une fois qu'il ira à l'université. » Intervint Eiji.

« PAPA ! » Hurla Eijun et tout le monde rit.

« Ne vous en faites pas papa, il saura comment cuisiner toute sorte de choses au moment d'entrer à l'université. Mais du moment qu'il reste avec moi, il n'aura pas vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter de mourir de faim. » Dit Kazuya avec un sourire satisfait.

Eijun fronça les sourcils à ses côtés, prenant un air de ressemblance avec un chaton mécontent.

« On apprécie cela Miyuki-kun. Nous avons beaucoup de chance qu'Eijun ait quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie. » Dit sincèrement Emi.

Kazuya sourit.

« J'ai aussi de la chance. » Dit-il doucement et il chercha la main d'Eijun près de la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Eijun pressa la sienne, lui signifiant qu'il ressentait la même chose.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : Enfin, j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Maintenant je vais me mettre au prochain chapitre. Encore trois journées à faire. Merci, merci, merci à tous pour tout votre soutien !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jour 5

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **:  
Jour 5- Pêche et compliments **

Il faisait sombre dehors quand Kazuya ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. 'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi noir ?' Pensa-t-il l'esprit embrumé en plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. De là où il était sur le sol, ou plutôt du futon qu'ils avaient monté la veille au soir, il put déchiffrer 4h07. Il grogna légèrement et tenta de se tourner mais son bras était coincé sous la tête d'Eijun. Le lanceur était blotti contre lui, le dos vers lui. Du coup Kazuya se remit sur le dos. Il réalisa seulement alors pourquoi il s'était réveillé avant l'aube.

'Je bande.' Pensa-t-il avec dédain. Il grogna de nouveau, sa verge n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le réveiller à cette heure impie. Eijun bougea un peu et Kazuya fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son petit-ami à cause de ça. Il n'avait que quelques options à sa disposition. Un, faire redescendre ça par la volonté. Deux, se lever et s'occuper de ça dans la salle de bain. Trois, s'en occuper dans le lit.

'Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le réveiller. Du coup, je suppose qu'il va falloir ignorer ça.' Pensa-t-il, il était trop fatigué pour vouloir s'en occuper de toute façon. Alors il resta allongé là pendant dix bonnes minutes, cherchant le sommeil. Mais son corps décida qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de lui parce que sa verge lui faisait mal à présent.

'C'est ridicule !' Hurla mentalement Kazuya, maintenant tout à fait réveillé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Eijun. Il fallait qu'il récupère son bras. Il le fit glisser aussi précautionneusement que possible de dessous sa tête. Kazuya réussit à le retirer sans trop d'efforts. Eijun se contenta de soupirer dans son sommeil. Le receveur crut que tout s'était parfaitement déroulé mais Eijun bougea et balança non seulement son bras mais aussi sa jambe au-dessus de lui, le clouant sur place.

« 'Fait chier Sawamura. » Murmura Kazuya.

Eh bien… maintenant il était prisonnier. Il laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il grogna encore. Eijun appuya son visage contre son torse et laissa échapper un petit son dans son sommeil. Kazuya baissa la tête et laissa paraître un petit sourire ironique. 'Il va me tuer.'

Du coin de l'œil, sous le lit abandonné, il aperçut la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient utilisée la dernière fois et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. 'Bon, on pourrait aussi essayer de transformer ça en opportunité.' Il tendit le bras vers la bouteille et s'en saisit. La déposant à proximité, Kazuya déplaça ensuite ses mains afin de les glisser sous le boxer d'Eijun.

Le souffle d'Eijun se coupa un bref instant et il se tortilla contre le flanc de Kazuya. Ce dernier souriait à présent, il avait surement les mains froides. Eijun bougea encore un peu sur lui et se frotta contre son érection. Kazuya se mordit la lèvre au léger soulagement que lui prodigua le geste. Il déplaça de nouveau ses mains pour aller descendre le boxer bleu foncé d'Eijun le long de ses fesses. Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduit rapidement ses doigts. Aussitôt il les dirigea vers l'entrée et le seconde année sursauta.

« C'est froid ! » Haleta Eijun, à présent réveillé.

Kazuya rit doucement et continua son geste.

« Bonjour. »

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Eijun avant de gémir quand les doigts du receveur passèrent l'anneau de muscle.

« Chhh. » Souffla Kazuya avant de déposer un baiser sur le côté de la mâchoire d'Eijun. « Tu n'as pas envie de réveiller ta famille, pas vrai ? »

Eijun secoua légèrement la tête.

« Bon garçon. » Dit doucement Kazuya et Eijun frissonna avec un petit gémissement.

Kazuya sourit, l'air satisfait, et enfouit plus profondément ses doigts.

« Je savais que tu avais un fétichisme des compliments. »

« C'est…ngh…pas comme si c'était nouveau. »

Eijun lui lança un regard mauvais puis se frotta contre lui, haletant, alors que le receveur caressait un endroit érogène.

« Hum, ce n'est peut-être pas neuf mais tout ce qu'on fait là, si. »

Kazuya mordilla le cou d'Eijun. Le lanceur serra son t-shirt de nuit et se pencha en avant, s'approchant de sa bouche.

« Tu triches. » Se plaignit Eijun.

Kazuya se contenta d'un bruit de gorge en réponse et courba ses doigts. Eijun arqua son dos au geste, pressant son buste contre celui de Kazuya.

« C'est agréable ? » Demanda le receveur avec un sourire suffisant.

« Oui. » Souffla Eijun en pivotant ses hanches pour essayer d'augmenter le contact.

Kazuya frissonna et pressa ses propres hanches pour se soulager encore davantage.

« Bien. Mais tu sais qui serait encore plus agréable ? »

« Quoi ? » Eijun bougea un peu la tête.

« Que tu me grimpes dessus à la place. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun se relevèrent un tout petit peu et il acquiesça.

« Ok. »

Kazuya se redressa un petit peu alors d'Eijun s'allongeait et pressaient ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser désordonné. Il enleva ses doigts et poussa le boxer d'Eijun pour indiquer qu'il devait disparaître. Après un moment à se tortiller, Eijun parvint à l'enlever avec une petite aide du receveur.

Eijun se rapprocha et descendit d'un même geste le pantalon et le boxer de Kazuya pour libérer le membre douloureux. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant gisant au sol et commença rapidement à enduire ledit membre. Kazuya gémit au contact. Quand Eijun fut satisfait de son œuvre, il bougea pour attraper le membre chaud et l'aligner sous lui.

Lentement il se baissa, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qu'il était sur le point d'émettre au vu de la pénétration. Kazuya agrippa ses cuisses, retenant ses propres grognements de plaisir. Quand Eijun rencontra les hanches de Kazuya, la sensation de complétude qu'il ressentait à nouveau le submergeait presque totalement. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour entortiller ses doigts dans le t-shirt du receveur.

« Mi-yuki. » Grogna-t-il doucement.

Les mains de Kazuya glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches d'Eijun.

« Bouge Ei-jun. » Encouragea-t-il doucement.

Eijun frissonna à l'entente de son prénom prononcé de cette façon. Kazuya s'en aperçut et sourit, heureux de son effet. Eijun releva lentement les hanches et les redescendit dans un léger va-et-vient. Les deux gémirent à voix basse.

« C'est bien, continue. » Complimenta Kazuya.

Eijun émit un petit bruit de gorge et releva de nouveau les hanches avant de les redescendre un petit peu plus bas cette fois. Il prit un rythme lent et profond. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de fixer Eijun. C'était une nouvelle vision érotique qui lui donnait envie de toucher davantage le garçon, mais il se retint et laissa Eijun bouger comme il le voulait. Eijun respirait plus profondément et pivota les hanches pour amplifier la sensation. Il sembla frapper le bon endroit parce qu'il laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Bordel Eijun, tu es tellement beau comme ça. » Murmura Kazuya en relevant les hanches pour venir à la rencontre du mouvement d'Eijun.

Ce dernier haleta au frottement. Kazuya leva les bras et rapprocha Eijun de son torse. Enroulant ses bras autour de son dos, il donna un coup de rein plus puissant et Eijun laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kazuya.

« C'est si chaud à l'intérieur Eijun, la sensation est tellement géniale. » Murmura Kazuya contre son oreille.

Eijun gémit et augmenta le contact physique, venant à la rencontre des va-et-vient qui s'accéléraient.

« S-si tu…mmn… continues à dire des trucs comme ça, ça va être dur de rester silencieux. » Grogna Eijun un peu à contre cœur.

« Je pense que tu peux, vois ça comme un défi. »

Kazuya sourit d'un air suffisant et fit courir ses mains le long des hanches pour attraper les fesses du lanceur. Eijun prit une brusque inspiration et se redressa, le regard comme enflammé.

« Un défi ? Dans ce cas, toi essaye donc de garder le silence. »

« Oh ? » Demanda Kazuya en pressant ses mains là où elles étaient. « Chiche. »

Eijun mordit à l'hameçon et se redressa un petit peu. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais baissa les hanches. Kazuya prit une grande inspiration et redéposa ses mains sur le futon. Eijun ajusta sa position et releva les hanches pour recommencer ses va-et-vient. Il reposa ses mains sur les muscles abdominaux de Kazuya et agrippa le t-shirt avant de le remonter. Leurs souffles devinrent de plus en plus profonds au fil des mouvements de hanches d'Eijun.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Kazuya ne se saisisse du futon en jurant. Sa main se redressa pour aller s'enrouler autour du membre d'Eijun et d'imprimer un va-et-vient du même rythme. Kazuya ne put se contenir plus longtemps alors qu'Eijun contractait ses muscles autour de lui. Il vint avec un gémissement bas. Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent un peu quand il sentit le pic de chaleur se répandre à l'intérieur. Mais il fut immédiatement distrait, atteignant lui aussi l'orgasme après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires de la main de Kazuya.

Il se tendit au-dessus de Kazuya et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il venait dans la main du receveur. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs repères. Après un petit moment, Eijun rit doucement.

« J'ai gagné. » Dit-il en bougeant pour descendre du receveur.

« Oui, enfin. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. » Soupira Kazuya.

Eijun sourit et tapota l'estomac du receveur.

« Je sais, capitaine. C'est difficile de rester silencieux quand on a Sawamura Eijun qui vous chevauche. »

« Eh… Tu ne serais pas un peu prétentieux ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un sourire narquois.

« Il y a des fois où je… GAH ! »

Eijun sursauta quand il sentit un fort pincement au niveau de ses fesses. Sa main descendit immédiatement claquer celle de Kazuya.

« C'était pour quoi ? » Maugréa-t-il.

Kazuya rit à voix basse et se redressa pour s'asseoir en face d'Eijun.

« Parce que tu te conduis en sale gamin prétentieux. » Dit-il, puis il pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Eijun.

Eijun leva les yeux au ciel et pressa davantage. Quand il se recula, il murmura.

« Dixit le sale gamin plus âgé et encore plus prétentieux. »

Il poussa le buste du receveur.

« Je dois aller me doucher maintenant, comme je suis humide… dedans comme dehors. »

Il se décala pour pouvoir se relever.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je peux t'aider à atteindre les endroits les plus compliqués. » Lui proposa Kazuya.

« Non, personne ne serait propre avec une telle méthode. Tu restes assis ici à attendre que j'ai terminé. »

« Tu as un tempérament de feu ce matin. »

« Toujours quand on me réveille avant cinq heures. »

« Ouais, c'est une bonne raison, je suppose. » Kazuya haussa les épaules.

Eijun grogna en guise de réponse et se leva, vacillant un peu. Il saisit son boxer au sol et attrapa une serviette de derrière la porte qu'il attacha autour de sa taille.

« Je reviens vite. » Dit-il en se faufilant de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Je reste là. » Dit Kazuya en se laissant retomber à nouveau contre le futon, sa main propre allant attraper la boîte de mouchoirs sous le lit.

Eijun se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain. 'Pas que ça me dérange qu'il soit venu en moi mais la sensation était vachement plus bizarre que ce que j'aurais cru.' Pensa-t-il et ses jambes se tendirent quand il sentit quelque chose gouter. 'Ouais, c'est complètement bizarre.' Il secoua la tête et mit la douche en route, déterminé à en finir le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir retourner au lit.

Il se lava rapidement, savonnant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sourcilla tout en regardant de la bouteille de shampoing en face de lui, sentant la douleur commencer à s'installer.

« Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé et j'ai déjà mal, putain de Miyuki Kazuya. » Souffla Eijun en se frottant le bas du dos. « C'était agréable, mais… fait chier quoi. »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils en direction de sa bouteille de shampoing et décida que ses cheveux étaient suffisamment propres. Il s'essuya rapidement et se frotta la tête pour les sécher, puis il enfila son boxer et quitta la salle de bain.

« Eijun ? »

Le lanceur sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Sa main vola contre son torse pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Papy ? Pourquoi tu es debout ? »

Eijun se tourna vers son grand-père qui le regardait bizarrement.

« Je peux te poser la même question. »

« Je… n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

Il se gratta la joue, c'était un énorme mensonge. Qui pourrait arriver à dormir en ayant des phalanges en soi ?

« Je vois… Eh bien j'allais à la pêche. Tu veux venir ? » Demanda Eitoku. Eijun y réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de sourire.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Bien, va chercher ton petit-ami. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi réveillé. » Dit Eitoku en continuant son chemin dans le couloir. « Je pars dans trente minutes. »

« Ok. »

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tant silencieux que ça après tout. Il soupira et se faufila de nouveau dans sa chambre. Kazuya s'était déjà roulé en boule sur le futon, de nouveau endormi. Le coin des lèvres d'Eijun se releva à cette vue. Il était mignon comme tout, mais il allait bel et bien venir pêcher avec lui. Alors il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« He-ey. » Eijun tapota la joue de Kazuya. « Mister Horny Senpai~i »

Kazuya fronça les sourcils et bougea la tête de façon à s'éloigner de la main d'Eijun. « Ne m'appelle pas par mon _slave name_. » Marmonna Kazuya. (1)

« Pff, quoi !? Ton quoi ? » Demanda Eijun en riant. « Non mais sérieux, lève-toi. » Dit-il en tapotant de nouveau la joue de Kazuya.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda ce dernier, un peu groggy.

« Parce qu'on sort. »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Oui. »

Kazuya lui jeta un long regard fatigué puis le fit tomber, s'appuyant sur le haut de son corps. Eijun se tortilla, tout enveloppé qu'il était par les bras de Kazuya.

« Non. »

« Mi-yuki Kazuya, tu te lèves et tu me lâches. Tu as une demi-heure pour être prêt. »

« Mais. »

« Pas de mais. »

« Mais. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » Grogna Eijun en se sortant de l'étreinte de Kazuya.

Ce dernier soupira.

« Trè-ès bien. »

« Bien, hum, je te conseille de mettre un short. Il risque de faire un peu chaud plus tard dans la journée mais prends quand même un sweat. »

Kazuya s'assit lentement et se frotta les yeux.

« On va où ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant ses lunettes pour les passer.

« Tu verras. » Chantonna Eijun en cherchant un boxer propre et un short dans son placard.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère ? En fait tu cherches à m'emmener dans un endroit magnifique et tu vas me tuer cette fois ? »

Eijun se tourna vers Kazuya et un petit sourire embellit son visage. Il marcha vers le receveur et se baissa pour lui faire face.

« Ça se pourrait. »

Les lèvres de Kazuya se relevèrent. Il leva la main et l'enroula derrière le cou d'Eijun pour le rapprocher.

« Si as prévu de me tuer, au moins laisse-moi venir en toi encore une fois. »

Eijun souffla légèrement par le nez mais embrassa rapidement Kazuya.

« Tu t'es déjà bien amusé ce matin, peut-être plus tard. »

« Alors je vais continuer à vivre ? »

« Pour l'instant. » Eijun se recula hors de portée de Kazuya. « Maintenant arrive ou papy va nous laisser là. »

« Ton grand-père ? On sort avec lui ? » Demanda Kazuya en se levant du futon et en regardant Eijun changer de vêtements.

« Yep, il m'est tombé dessus dans le couloir. » Dit Eijun en commençant à chercher un t-shirt.

Kazuya l'enlaça soudainement par derrière.

« Je suis fatigué Ei~jun. » Murmura Kazuya à l'oreille du lanceur et Eijun frissonna.

« Eh là, tu n'étais pas du tout fatigué il y a une demi-heure, alors tu prends sur toi. »

« Eh, je n'ai pas décidé de bander. Je n'en prends pas la responsabilité. »

« Oh ? Alors Kazuya-junior est une entité différente de Kazuya ? »

« Il doit avoir son propre avis quand il s'agit de toi. » Kazuya sourit d'un air suffisant et se frotta gentiment contre Eijun.

Le lanceur rit.

« Allez, Mister Horny Senpai. Papy nous attend. » Eijun donna un coup de rein à Kazuya. « On doit s'habiller. »

Kazuya fit la moue.

« Ok, d'accord. »

Il soupira d'un air dramatique et embrassa le sommet du crâne de son petit-ami. Il le lâcha et alla chercher des vêtements pour la journée dans son sac près du placard. Eijun sortit un t-shirt rouge et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Il se tourna vers Kazuya qui enlevait également le t-shirt qu'il avait porté pour la nuit, et ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à la vue de son torse.

« Quoi ? Tu vois quelque chose d'agréable ? »

Kazuya ressortit son sourire caractéristique. Eijun cilla puis sourit.

« Plutôt quelque chose que je suis amoureux. »

Les joues de Kazuya rougirent.

« Ha ! Je t'ai fait rougir. » Rit Eijun avant qu'un t-shirt n'atterrisse sur son visage.

« Espèce d'idiot. » Rit également Kazuya.

xX_Xx

Le temps qu'ils descendent et avalent un morceau, Eitoku avait fini de charger la camionnette familiale avec le matériel de pêche. Eijun et Kazuya le trouvèrent dehors alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège conducteur.

« On est là ! » Cria Eijun alors qu'il plongeait côté passager avant de se déplacer au milieu de la banquette. Kazuya le suivit et ferma la porte.

« Eh bien, je suis presque parti sans vous les lambins. » Taquina Eitoku en fermant l'autre porte.

« Mais on est là. » Chantonna Eijun avec un grand sourire.

Eitoku rit.

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois vieux, si j'avais été un poil plus rapide vous restiez tous les deux derrière à mordre la poussière. »

« Si tu allais plus vite papy, je croirais que tu es un super héros. Tu es tellement agile. » Rit Eijun.

« Et comment que je suis agile. J'espère bien vivre assez pour que tu aies des enfants et que je puisse te faire honte et les pourri-gâter. »

« J'ai peur pour ma future famille. » Eijun secoua la tête.

Eitoku mit le contact et sortit la camionnette de devant la maison.

La route vers le coin de pêche fut relativement tranquille. Kazuya avait piqué du nez à un moment et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Eijun. Eijun lui jeta un regard et sourit, puis il reposa sa tête sur celle de Kazuya. Le soleil commençait à se lever et le ciel prenait des lueurs mauves et roses devant la camionnette.

« C'est rare que je vois les levers de soleil maintenant. » Commenta Eitoku en regardant le ciel.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Eijun.

« L'âge je suppose. Pour je ne sais quelle raison je n'arrive plus à me lever avant l'aube. Je dors de plus en plus ces temps-ci. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça de dormir. Surtout si tu en as besoin, papy. Tu as travaillé dur toute ta vie, peut-être que le moment est venu de te détendre. » Dit Eijun.

« Bah ! Se détendre rend paresseux. » Contra Eitoku d'un signe de main évasif.

Eijun gonfla les joues.

« Se détendre ne rend pas paresseux ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je te présente au hamac comme j'ai dû faire avec Kazuya ?! »

« Me présenter ? Petit, c'est moi qui ai accroché ce hamac ! »

« Alors tu as besoin de te familiariser à nouveau avec, je pense que tu lui manques. » Dit sincèrement Eijun.

Eitoku renifla.

« Tu es ridicule Eijun. »

« J'essaye. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire. Après quelques minutes Eitoku rit doucement.

« Du coup c'est _Kazuya_ maintenant, alors ? »

Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent et son visage rougit.

« Heu… eh bien, je pense… j'sais pas. »

Il y eut un léger rire à sa gauche et Eijun tourna la tête vers Kazuya. Les yeux du receveur étaient ouverts.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas, Ei~jun ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas sûr te concernant Miyuki-senpai. »

« Et maintenant c'est de nouveau Miyuki-senpai ? Tu viens d'utiliser si facilement mon prénom il y a juste un instant. » Ricana Kazuya.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle Kazuya ? » Demanda Eijun.

« J'aimerais. »

« D'accord alors, Kazuya-senpai. » Dit Eijun en souriant.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne du receveur.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'ajouter le senpai. Tu peux juste dire Kazuya, tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui radote toujours sur le fait que tu es mon senpai et que je devrais te respecter davantage ? » Demanda Eijun en levant un sourcil.

Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Ouais mais ça c'était avant, et ça ne t'empêche pas de me montrer du respect. Je suis encore plus vieux que toi, tu sais. »

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai manqué de respect ? » Se hérissa Eijun.

Kazuya leva une main en montrant son index.

« Eh bien il y a cette fois… » Commença-t-il et Eijun l'interrompit.

« Chut, tu n'as pas besoin de toutes les énumérer ! »

Il mit sa main sur celle de Kazuya pour la mettre sur ses cuisses. Le troisième année profita de l'occasion pour entremêler leurs doigts.

« Je peux ajouter le fait que tu me coupes la parole à la liste. » Rit Kazuya.

« Chut. »

« Et en plus tu me dis chut ? »

Eitoku toussota à côté d'eux.

« J'ai horreur d'interrompre votre badinage mais nous sommes presque arrivés. » Dit-il.

Les deux garçons portèrent leur regard sur le parebrise et Eitoku tourna sur un chemin de terre. Il conduisit encore une minute ou deux avant que le paysage se dégage pour laisser place à une rivière.

« Ça fait un bail que je n'étais pas venu ! » Dit tout à coup Eijun tout excité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire près d'une rivière ? » Demanda Kazuya, confus.

« Pêcher bien sûr. » Répondit Eitoku.

« Pêcher ? »

« Pêcher. » Confirma Eitoku.

Kazuya jeta un regard en coin en direction d'Eijun qui l'ignorait, préférant regarder par la vitre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du rivage. A gauche se trouvait un pick-up vert foncé et à droite un petit quai. Il y avait quelqu'un qui bougeait près du quai.

« On dirait que Shige nous a battus. » Dit Eitoku en coupant le contact.

« Ton copain de pêche ? » Demanda Eijun.

« Yep, mon copain de pêche. » Dit Eitoku en sortant de la camionnette.

Eijun se tourna vers Kazuya.

« Tu descends ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On va pêcher ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Oui ? On va pêcher. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Eijun.

Kazuya secoua la tête.

« Rien. »

Il ouvrit la portière. Eijun plaça une main sur le bras du receveur.

« Ça va ? »

« Super. »

« Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si aller à la pêche n'était pas clair ? » Demanda Eijun en se penchant en avant, intéressé par la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Kazuya fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas du tout fan de la pêche, c'est tout, on peut même dire que j'ai un problème avec ça. » Dit Kazuya en détournant le regard, les joues rougissantes.

« Oh wow. Quel genre de problème ? »

« Heu… » Commença Kazuya avant de marmonner quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Eijun qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

« J'ai un problème avec les vers. La dernière fois que je suis allé à la pêche, il y a eu un incident qui a eu pour conséquence que je sois recouvert de vers ! »

Kazuya frissonna et secoua la tête au souvenir. Eijun y pensa quelques instants et se figura la scène avec une fantastique image de Kazuya recouvert de créatures ondulantes. Il amena sa main à sa bouche mais ne put pas cacher le rire qui lui vint. Kazuya lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Mon traumatisme t'amuse ? »

« Pffft… oh la vache, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de visualiser. » Rit Eijun de derrière sa main.

Son rire se calma quand Kazuya prit son visage entre ses mains et commença à lui pincer les joues.

« Ah ! Aie ! » S'exclama Eijun.

« Et pourrais-tu me décrire, cher petit-ami, le type d'image dont il s'agit. »

« Pluhtôt du côhté pervehrs. » Réussit à articuler Eijun alors que ses mains attrapaient celles de Kazuya.

Sa réponse fit sourire Kazuya.

« Je suppose que je peux vivre avec. »

Il enleva ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur chacune des joues d'Eijun.

« Je te promets que tu n'auras pas besoin de toucher les vers. Je peux très bien te préparer ta ligne. Je te protégerai des vilaines bestioles rampantes Kazuya-senpai. »

« Tu es un sale gamin. »

« Mais tu m'aimes. »

« Je suppose. »

« Tu supposes ? » Haleta Eijun.

« Non, je t'aime. » Rit Kazuya.

Il y eut un coup frappé sur la vitre opposée.

« Les poissons ne vont pas s'attraper tout seuls, les garçons. » Dit Eitoku depuis l'extérieur.

Le vieil homme commença à prendre le chemin du quai le matériel de pêche à la main, apostrophant son ami.

Kazuya et Eijun le regardèrent une seconde avant que Kazuya se décide enfin à sortir de la camionnette. Eijun le suivit et ils allèrent sur le côté de la camionnette pour récupérer le matériel restant.

« Eh bien, on dirait que papy a pris les appâts alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, ma petite fleur fragile. » Dit Eijun en attrapant les deux cannes restantes.

« Je ne t'aime plus. » Dit Kazuya d'un ton sérieux.

« Oh ? Eh bien je suppose que j'écrirai ça dans mon livre sur comment perdre un homme aussi vite que possible… le traiter de petite fleur fragile. » Dit Eijun, l'air songeur.

Kazuya rit.

« Ce n'est pas la raison, espèce de ringard, c'est parce que tu te moques de moi après que j'ai mis mon âme à nu devant toi. »

« Oh pitié, tu passes ta vie à te moquer de moi. Et je ne t'en aime pas moins. »

« Sawamura Eijun… tu dois avoir un problème. » Kazuya se saisit de ce qu'il restait dans la camionnette.

« Pfft, c'est possible. » Eijun rit et commença à prendre le chemin du quai.

Kazuya sourit une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné et le suivit.

xX_Xx

Shige était un vieux monsieur très aimable. Il était plus jeune qu'Eitoku de quelques années et était aussi agile que son ami. Eitoku lui présenta les deux garçons et ils sympathisèrent rapidement.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Eijun-kun, je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. »

Shige baissa la tête et le plus jeune lui rendit la politesse.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer également Shige-san. »

« Bien maintenant que tout le monde a fait connaissance, on pourrait s'installer ? On va louper les grosses prises. » Dit Eitoku en jouant avec la canne à pêche entre ses doigts.

« J'étais installé, j'ai sorti ma chaise et tout le reste. » Déclara Shige en se tournant pour retourner au bout du quai. « C'est vous qui êtes en retard. »

Eitoku haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

« Installez-vous où vous voulez, il y a un autre quai un peu plus loin là-bas. » Il montra la direction de la gauche.

Eijun se tourna vers Kazuya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« On peut jeter un œil à l'autre quai pour commencer. »

« D'accord. Ok papy, on se rejoint plus tard. »

« Mmhmm, au moins ramenez un peu de poisson. On les mangera au dîner. »

« On va faire de notre mieux ! »

Eijun le salua et se retourna pour emporter une partie du matériel avec eux. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il conduisit Kazuya plus bas sur la rivière en portant les cannes, des seaux remplis d'une boite d'hameçons et des appâts (Eijun portait celui-là) et avec des chaises accrochées à leur dos. Ils arrivèrent au quai quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors nous avons notre propre quai, rien qu'à nous. » Commenta Kazuya alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extrémité.

« Yep. » Eijun prit une inspiration et déposa le matériel. « Ça va être plutôt relaxant je pense. »

« Toi et tes techniques de relaxation. Je vais bientôt être du même avis que ton grand-père. » Taquina Kazuya.

Eijun se contenta de grogner.

« Vous deux êtes des bourreaux de travail. Tiens, assied-toi. Je dois te préparer ta ligne et mettre l'appât. »

Eijun désigna l'une des chaises pliantes qui reposait sur les planches du quai. Kazuya haussa les épaules et s'installa avant s'asseoir. Eijun attrapa le matériel dont il avait besoin puis se laissa tomber entre les jambes de Kazuya directement sur les planches. Il s'appuya pour être confortablement installé alors qu'il préparait les deux cannes.

« Tu es bien comme ça ? » Demanda Kazuya en déposant une main sur la tête d'Eijun.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Eijun. Ce dernier gémit doucement.

« Ouais, très bien. »

Il attacha rapidement les hameçons puis chercha à l'intérieur des seaux pour trouver les appâts. Il attrapa la boite de vers et l'ouvrit. Cherchant parmi le contenu il saisit l'une des créatures ondulantes. Aussi vite qu'il l'eut sortie, il réussit à l'accrocher à l'hameçon afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Une fois terminé, il tendit la première canne à Kazuya.

« C'est bon tu peux y aller. » Dit Eijun avant de commencer à préparer sa canne.

« Merci. » Marmonna Kazuya en plongeant rapidement la ligne dans la rivière.

La canne d'Eijun fut prête quelques instants plus tard. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et frotta sa joue contre la cuisse de Kazuya.

« Et maintenant on attend. » Soupira Eijun. Kazuya émit un bruit de gorge en réponse.

Le silence tomba pendant un long moment après ça. Tous deux appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre et les bruits du cours d'eau. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer d'un magnifique bleu et devenait de plus en plus ensoleillé au fil des minutes qui passaient. Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait réalisé, une heure s'était écoulée.

« Il y a des poissons dans cette rivière, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kazuya en relevant la ligne pour jeter un œil à l'hameçon.

Il grimaça en voyant que le ver était toujours accroché au bout quand il la sortit de l'eau. Soupirant, il jeta de nouveau la ligne dans la rivière.

« On a dû louper le rush. » Dit Eijun en se redressant son dos pour l'étirer.

« Le rush ? Les poissons ont une heure de pointe ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Eijun releva le regard vers lui.

« Eh bien… c'est plus simple de les attraper tôt le matin. Pas qu'on ne puisse pas pêcher toute la journée, mais il y a des heures où ça marche mieux. »

« Je vois. Je suppose. Je vais patienter du coup. »

« C'est plus de la moitié de ce que tu fais quand tu pêches. »

« Passionnant. » Dit Kazuya en s'adossant à nouveau contre la chaise.

« Je sais, d'accord ? Tu ne sais jamais ce qui va mordre. » Les yeux d'Eijun se mirent à briller.

« Avec ma chance, je vais sans doute attraper un pneu. » Rit Kazuya.

Les yeux d'Eijun brillèrent d'autant plus.

« Si c'est le cas, je peux le garder ? » Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Kazuya se pencha vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas question. »

Eijun fronça les sourcils et grogna.

« Ohh, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu en as déjà deux. » Rit doucement Kazuya.

« Et ? Si j'en ai un autre, ça m'aidera à mieux m'entraîner, j'aurais plus de résistance. Je vais vraiment devenir rapide un jour, peut-être aussi rapide que Mochi-senpai. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire.

« Oui, c'est ça. Mais je ne te donnerai pas mon pneu pour que tu puisses devenir le deuxième cheetah-senpai. Tu te crèverais à courir et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Tu dis ça en tant que capitaine ou en tant que petit-ami ? » Demanda Eijun.

« Les deux. Je t'aime en tant que joueur et que personne. Je refuse de te laisser t'entraîner jusqu'à t'écrouler. » Dit sincèrement Kazuya.

Le visage d'Eijun se colora d'un très joli rouge.

« C'est… hum, merci. »

Eijun détourna le regard un moment avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Pareil pour toi, Kazuya. »

Il se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kazuya. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, puisqu'au même instant la ligne de Kazuya plongea et quelque chose tira au bout. Ils se séparèrent et Kazuya grogna.

« Ah ! Voilà mon pneu. »

Eijun ricana et se leva pour ne pas gêner Kazuya qui utilisait le moulinet. Le receveur semblait se débattre avec ce qui était au bout de la ligne. Il se leva également pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la canne.

« Quoi qu'il y ait au bout, ça résiste vraiment, putain. »

« Tu l'as affaibli ! Donne un peu de mou puis relève très vite, allez Kazuya ! Tu peux le faire ! » L'encouragea Eijun à côté de lui.

Kazuya sourit et fit ce que son petit-ami venait de lui suggérer. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Bordel, je ne sens plus mes bras Eijun ! »

« Tu l'as presque ! Juste encore un peu. » Dit Eijun avec entrain et quelques instants plus tard Kazuya donna un dernier coup de moulinet et un gros saumon sortit de l'eau et vola vers eux. Tous deux le fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Ah…oh, hum. Je l'attrape. » Souffla Eijun et l'instant d'après le saumon le frappa en plein sur le buste. « Ouch. »

Kazuya se contenta de les regarder tous deux avec incrédulité alors qu'Eijun se débattait pour contenir le poisson, puis il éclata de rire à la vue.

« Reste pas là à te marrer ! Attrape le seau pour que je mette le monstre dedans ! » Maugréa Eijun.

Le poisson se débattait toujours dans ses bras, lui battant le visage de sa queue tout en étant toujours accroché à la ligne.

Toujours riant, Kazuya pivota et attrapa l'un des seaux qu'ils avaient apportés. Le plaçant devant Eijun, ce dernier le poussa dans le seau. Il était trop petit.

« Et voilà ! » Soupira bruyamment Eijun avant de récupérer l'hameçon dans la bouche du poisson. « C'est vraiment une super prise ! Plus qu'assez pour dîner ! » S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

« Mieux qu'un pneu ? » Demanda Kazuya avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mille fois mieux ! » Les yeux d'Eijun brillaient à nouveau.

« Tu as vraiment l'air enthousiaste. »

« Ben oui ! Regarde comment il est gros ! Et c'est ta première prise en plus ! C'est super viril ! » Les lèvres d'Eijun s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« Heu… viril ? C'est juste un poisson. »

Une goutte d'eau se forma sur la tempe de Kazuya et il rit un peu. Eijun manipula encore un peu l'hameçon avant de parvenir à le retirer. Le poisson s'agita un peu dans le seau et Kazuya le reposa au sol.

« Tu veux recommencer ? » Demanda Eijun en jouant un peu avec l'hameçon entre ses mains.

« Je vais faire une pause pour l'instant. J'ai les bras fatigués. »

« Ah, ok. » Eijun cessa de jouer et récupéra la canne pour la placer sur le côté. « Je n'ai encore rien pris alors je vais continuer. »

« Ton t-shirt est tout mouillé. » Observa Kazuya alors qu'Eijun se retournait.

« C'est vrai. »

Eijun baissa le regard et écarta le tissu de son torse. Il le passa immédiatement au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'aurais dû savoir que je finirai trempé. Oh, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir travailler mon bronzage. »

Il sourit à Kazuya et le receveur lui sourit en retour.

« Voyons si tu arrives à battre mon monstre. »

xX_Xx

Au final, Eijun ne réussit pas à attraper quoi que ce soit de comparable avec la prise de Kazuya. Après s'être allongé en alternance sur le dos et le ventre pour avancer son bronzage tout en pêchant, il prit une pause après sa cinquième prise et finit sur les cuisses de Kazuya, enveloppé dans une étreinte.

« Tu sais, la plupart du temps tu as plutôt une chance merdique, mais dernièrement je pense que ça s'est amélioré. » Songea Eijun en basculant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kazuya.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais, cette semaine a été plutôt réussie vu qu'on s'est mis ensemble, avec les confessions et tout le reste. Oh ! Et ton poisson, c'était vraiment un coup de chance ! » Rit Eijun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce poisson ? » Demanda Kazuya et pressant légèrement la taille d'Eijun.

« J'y peux rien ! C'est vraiment cool que tu aies attrapé une si grosse prise. »

« Eh bien je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour attraper des choses. Je suis receveur après tout. » Kazuya tapota la joue d'Eijun. « En plus je crois que tu aimes juste les gros trucs et que c'est pour ça que ce poisson t'excite autant. »

« Ce poisson ne m'excite pas ! » Dit Eijun, un peu offensé, et Kazuya renifla.

« Pas du tout en effet. »

Eijun soupira et tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Kazuya.

« Je ne peux pas juste être excité par le fait que tu sois aussi cool ? »

Kazuya rit à nouveau.

« Bon je ne vais pas dire non à ça. »

Il fit courir ses mains le long du buste d'Eijun et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Eijun rit doucement.

« Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas dire non. Je pense que les compliments pourraient bien t'exciter toi aussi. »

« Hum… peut-être. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas ? »

« Pour gonfler encore ton égo ? Merci mais je te ferai des compliments quand tu les mériteras. »

« Mais j'ai attrapé ce poisson. Continue à faire les louanges de mes formidables compétences de pêcheur que j'ai développées tout juste ce matin. » Se plaignit Kazuya.

Eijun éclata de rire.

« Oui, oui. Tu es un receveur de génie qu'il s'agisse de baseball ou de pêche. »

« Hum, oui. Je suis satisfait à présent. » Sourit Kazuya en pressant encore le flanc d'Eijun.

« Pauvre type. » Dit affectueusement Eijun en mettant sa main sur la mâchoire de Kazuya.

Ce dernier rit et blottit sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eijun.

« Ton pauvre type rien qu'à toi. » Marmonna-t-il et Eijun produit un petit son d'acquiescement.

Ils restèrent assis là encore un petit moment. L'après-midi devait approcher à présent. Le soleil devenait de plus en plus chaud.

« Je sais que tu dois être bien, mais j'ai besoin de bouger. » Dit Eijun en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Il fait vraiment chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de retourner voir papy avant que le poisson s'abîme ? »

« Ça me va. »

Kazuya relâcha ses bras d'autour de la taille d'Eijun et ce dernier se leva. Ils rangèrent relativement rapidement et prirent le chemin de l'autre quai où Eitoku et Shige se trouvaient. Les deux hommes âgés riaient à gorge déployée. Eitoku les vit du coin de l'œil et les interpella.

« Eh oh, Eijun, Miyuki-kun ! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas tombés dans la rivière. J'étais sur le point d'aller vous voir. »

« On va bien. » Dit Eijun alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du quai.

« Vous avez attrapé quelque chose ? Nous n'avons rien d'exceptionnel ici. »

« J'ai fait quelques prises mais attend voir ce qu'a attrapé Kazuya. »

Eijun tendit la main vers Kazuya pour qu'il lui remette le seau qu'il portait. Kazuya lui donna avec un sourire satisfait, silencieusement impatient de voir la réaction de l'autre Sawamura. Dès qu'Eijun eut mis le seau à portée de vue, les yeux d'Eitoku s'écarquillèrent.

« Wa-ah, c'est vraiment un poisson impressionnant, on va vraiment en faire notre dîner. »

Shige jeta aussi un coup d'œil.

« Magnifique poisson Miyuki-kun, c'est une très belle prise. »

Kazuya avait sa main devant sa bouche, essayant de retenir son rire. C'était trop drôle de voir comment chacun réagissait à ce poisson. Il écarta sa main.

« Merci, c'est un coup de chance cependant. En fait je m'attendais à un pneu. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais attendre des pneus plus souvent. » Rit Shige.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour vérifier l'heure, sortant une montre de sa poche. Il siffla un peu en voyant l'heure.

« Comme le temps passe vite ! Il est presque une heure de l'après-midi. Je vais devoir commencer à remballer. Ma fille arrive chez moi dans peu de temps. »

« Oh, c'est très bien ! Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue. Je pense qu'on va également remballer. On a sans doute plus qu'assez de poisson pour ce soir et demain. » Dit Eitoku.

Les quatre hommes rassemblèrent leur matériel et l'apportèrent aux camionnettes. Une fois que tout fut rangé et calé à l'arrière, ils se dirent au revoir en se promettant de se recroiser de nouveau à la pêche à l'avenir. Le chemin de retour fut aussi silencieux que l'aller jusqu'à ce qu'Eitoku le brise avec un rire.

« Vous vous êtes amusés tous les deux ? Vous étiez partis presque tout le temps. »

« On a passé la majeure partie du temps à regarder l'eau, puis on s'est amusés quand j'ai attrapé le monstre. Il a filé un coup à Eijun. » Dit Kazuya l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix.

« J'aurais voulu voir ça, ça avait l'air très amusant. J'ai hâte qu'Eiji et Emi le voient. »

Ils arrivèrent à la ferme peu de temps après. Eitoku dit aux garçons de laisser le matériel dans la camionnette, qu'il s'occuperait de le ranger plus tard. Les deux garçons apportèrent leur seaux à l'intérieur et Eiji et Emi s'attroupèrent autour d'eux quand ils les leurs présentèrent. Les deux Sawamura encensèrent Kazuya et le garçon éclata de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Les deux lui envoyèrent un regard étrange et Eijun se contenta de sourire, secouant la tête. Kazuya n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un poisson puisse engendrer de tels compliments de la part des Sawamura et de Shige-san. Mais ce qu'il pouvait croire, c'est qu'il adorait cette famille comme aucune autre et qu'il pourrait bien s'habituer à ça.

Il pourrait vraiment.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _NdT (1) : Jeu de mots enchainé assez intraduisible faute d'équivalent en français ^^'_  
« Mister Horny Senpai » _pourrait se traduire textuellement comme_ _« Monsieur Chaud Lapin Senpai » dans l'idée._

 _Quant au_ « slave name » _– littéralement « nom d'esclave » – c'est une expression qui a des sens multiples. Ici, on est sur un surnom sexuel, le plus souvent inventé dans le feu de l'action._

 _Sachant que l'expression_ « don't call me my slave name » _réfère de base à des petits surnoms donnés par les amis proches ou les parents, on peut comprendre la perplexité d'Eijun. Surtout qu'au vu du contexte, il ne semble pas avoir connaissance du sens sexuel !_

NdA : La vache, il m'a fallu deux mois et un jour pour terminer ce chapitre. Malheureusement ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour trouver la volonté d'écrire en raison de problèmes personnels et d'une surcharge de travail. MAIS ! Heureusement je l'ai fini et j'espère qu'il valait l'attente. Maintenant place à l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jour 6

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
Jour 6 - Baseball, Parents & Fête**

Au final, ils ne mangèrent pas le monstre de Kazuya au dîner. Emi avait suggéré de le garder pour la dernière soirée et d'organiser une petite fête. Tous s'étaient rangés à son avis. Du coup, ils avaient préparé les prises d'Eitoku et d'Eijun à la place. Le reste de la journée était passé à toute vitesse puis la nuit était tombée. Eijun et Kazuya étaient dans la chambre du premier. Eijun regardait ses jeux avec attention tandis que Kazuya était assis sur le lit.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue celui qu'on avait commencé l'autre jour ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Non. Je cherche un truc en particulier. » Répondit Eijun en déplaçant des boîtiers. « Ça devrait être quelque part par là. »

« Ah. Ok. » Souffla Kazuya en se reculant jusqu'à être adossé contre le mur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cherchait Eijun et il n'allait pas proposer de l'aider, parce qu'en toute franchise, la vue qu'il avait présentement était géniale.

'Comment ça se fait que je sois devenu aussi pervers que ça en si peu de temps ?' Se demanda Kazuya alors que ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des fesses d'Eijun pendant qu'il rampait à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il eut un léger rictus quand le short du deuxième année remonta un peu plus haut sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. 'C'est vrai. C'est probablement de sa faute.' Il secoua la tête et son rictus se changea en sourire, il se laissa aller contre le mur mais se redressa immédiatement quand Eijun poussa un cri de triomphe.

« Tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Kazuya.

Eijun se tourna un peu vers lui en cachant la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Dis Kazuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais… » Commença Eijun avec un faux sourire modeste puis il fit totalement face à Kazuya, découvrant la pochette du jeu qu'il avait cherché. « …d'un peu de baseball ? »

Les yeux de Kazuya s'écarquillèrent et il rendit son sourire à Eijun.

« Ohh, _Pawapuro_ , hein ? Allons-y. »

Le sourire d'Eijun s'agrandit et son visage s'éclaira. Il alluma la télévision et la console pour lancer le jeu. Une fois en route, il attrapa les deux manettes sur le sol et en tendit une à Kazuya avant de s'installer confortablement sur les cuisses du receveur.

« Tu sais, ça risque d'être un petit peu compliqué de jouer. » Mentionna Kazuya en soufflant sur les cheveux d'Eijun qui recouvraient son visage. Le lanceur rit doucement et se glissa un peu plus bas pour que Kazuya puisse mieux voir.

« L'avantage de jouer à domicile mon cher. »

« Non, ça c'est juste de la triche. » Sourit narquoisement Kazuya en plantant un doigt dans le flanc d'Eijun.

Ce dernier se tortilla et laissa échapper un petit cri offensé.

« Tu oses sous-entendre que moi, Sawamura Eijun, m'abaisserai à tricher ? Avant même qu'on ait commencé la partie !? » Souffla-t-il et Kazuya ricana derrière lui.

« Je dis juste ce que je vois… ou plutôt ce que je ne peux pas voir. »

« Oh chut, je me suis déplacé en dehors de ton champs de vision. »

« Oui, oui. Maintenant montre-moi tes compétences virtuelles au baseball. »

xX_Xx

Ils avaient joué une bonne heure et demi avant de prendre une petite pause.

« Tes compétences à la batte sont plutôt impressionnantes. Comment ça se fait que tu ne puisses pas avoir un tel swing en vrai ? » Demanda Kazuya à Eijun.

Ce denier se hérissa.

« Ferme-la ! » Grogna-t-il. « C'est bien plus simple de toucher la balle dans un jeu vidéo que dans un match, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était un peu compliqué au début de trouver le bon timing. » Rit Kazuya.

Eijun ricana.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le fantastique capitaine de Seidô se soit fait éliminer trois fois avant de pouvoir toucher une balle. »

« Et bien je ne peux pas être tout le temps fantastique. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies un si vieux jeu et que tu sois aussi bon. Combien de temps tu as joué ? » Demanda Kazuya en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Eijun.

Les oreilles de ce dernier rosirent et il se blottit contre le torse de Kazuya.

« Heu… pour être honnête. Énormément. » Dit doucement Eijun avant de marmonner autre chose.

« Je n'ai pas compris la fin. » Dit Kazuya en penchant la tête pour déposer son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Eijun.

Eijun se racla la gorge et se gratta la joue.

« Mon grand-père me l'a acheté quand j'étais en primaire. Il pensait qu'on pourrait y jouer tous les deux. Tu vois, je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Wakana, alors papy faisait énormément de choses avec moi. Et quand on y a joué c'est comme si j'avais eu un déclic. Le jeu était vraiment amusant et j'ai commencé à me demander ce que ça ferait d'y jouer en vrai. Alors j'ai convaincu papy de faire des passes avec moi et c'est comme si j'avais su que je devais jouer à ce sport.

« Ma mère et mon père ont trouvé une petite ligue locale et m'ont inscrit. J'étais vraiment effrayé au départ parce que j'étais plus fort que les autres enfants mais au fil des entraînements et des matchs, je me suis aperçu que je perdais du poids. J'ai gagné en confiance en moi et suis devenu plus bruyant au fil des mois. Au moment d'entrer au collège, j'avais tout un groupe d'amis suffisamment gentils pour former une équipe de baseball avec moi. Hé, je pense que je ne serais pas la même personne aujourd'hui si mon grand-père ne m'avait pas acheté ce jeu. » Rit doucement Eijun.

Kazuya garda le silence un moment avant de se mettre à rire et de serrer brièvement Eijun.

« C'est un peu l'histoire de comment tout a commencé. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'imaginer silencieux ou ne jouant pas au baseball. »

Pour être honnête, il l'imaginait très bien. Parce qu'il l'avait vu lui-même l'année passée. Mais sur sa vie, il ferait tout son possible pour qu'Eijun, son Eijun, n'ait pas à retraverser d'épreuves comme le yips.

« Je sais, mais crois le ou non, il y a eu un temps où le baseball n'avait aucune importance et où j'étais calme et timide. »

« Oh ce que je ne donnerai pas pour te voir calme et timide. » Taquina Kazuya.

« Hey ! » Cria Eijun en donnant un petit coup de tête contre le menton de Kazuya puis il y eut un coup frappé à la porte. « Oui ? » Répondit Eijun et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Eitoku.

« Tout le monde va se coucher alors baissez un peu, il est presque minuit. »

« Ah, oui. Désolé, on va bientôt aller au lit aussi. » Dit Eijun en se tortillant pour se détacher de la prise de Kazuya pour aller baisser le son de la télévision.

« Est-ce que ce serait ce jeu de baseball que j'entends ? » Demanda Eitoku en s'avançant pour voir le téléviseur. « Ah ! C'est lui ! Ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. »

« Ouais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y jouer un peu avec Kazuya. » Dit Eijun de devant la télévision.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté comment ce jeu l'a poussé à devenir le fou de baseball qu'il est aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Eitoku à Kazuya.

« En fait, il venait juste de finir de me raconter ça avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Je vois. Ça a été un grand changement mais en bien. »

« Aww papy. » Eijun lui fit signe depuis le sol. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi. »

Eitoku lui jeta un regard étrange avant de lever un sourcil.

« Ouais, ouais, je m'inquiétais. » Il fit un signe de main à Eijun. « Bien, je vais me coucher, bon jeu. »

Il se retourna pour sortir de la chambre d'Eijun.

« Bonne nuit. » Dirent les deux garçons et Eitoku se stoppa avant de fermer la porte.

« Ah oui, si vous avez prévu d'avoir d'autres activités ludiques mettez-la en veilleuse cette fois. Ma chambre est juste à côté, c'est gênant. » Taquina-t-il et les réactions des garçons vinrent avec un léger retard, le temps qu'ils comprennent ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Leurs visages passèrent au rouge vif et Eitoku partit dans un grand éclat de rire en fermant la porte.

« Vos têtes ! » Hurla-t-il en prenant le chemin de sa propre chambre.

Eijun et Kazuya s'assirent avec la bouche grande ouverte. Kazuya fut le premier à se remettre et il se tordit de rire.

« C-ce n'est pas du tout mortifiant. »

Eijun referma la bouche avec un petit bruit audible et se tourna vers Kazuya avec des prunelles étrécies.

« J'avais mes soupçons ce matin, mais se faire interpeller directement, c'est horriblement gênant ! »

Le visage d'Eijun rougit davantage et le rire de Kazuya redoubla. Eijun prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer puis rampa jusqu'au lit. Il grimpa sur les cuisses de Kazuya et enfouit son visage contre son torse avant de l'encercler de ses bras.

« Même si on a fait plein de choses cette semaine, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si embarrassant. »

« Eh bien, on n'avait pas encore été surpris, alors il fallait s'y attendre. Mais j'espérais qu'on ait été un peu plus discrets, ça ne promet rien de bon pour quand on sera de nouveau au lycée. » Souffla Kazuya avec un sourire avant d'enrouler ses propres bras autour d'Eijun.

« Tu veux dire que toi tu aurais été plus discret, sale Tanuki. Mais quand même que ce soit mon grand-père en premier. J'aurais préféré ma mère à lui. On va en entendre parler à vie ! »

« Oh ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Kazuya en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux d'Eijun.

Ce dernier soupira contre le t-shirt du receveur.

« Ouais, tu as sans doute raison mais on va devoir être plus silencieux si on recommence. »

« Toi, silencieux ? » Ricana Kazuya.

« Hey ! N'oublie pas qui a gagné ce matin. »

Eijun se recula pour envoyer un regard noir à son petit-ami.

« Hum, c'est toi qui as gagné ce matin c'est ça ? Mais même si le fait que tu sois silencieux est plutôt mignon voire un peu sexy, je préfère quand tu es bruyant et entendre ta voix pour savoir comme tu te sens plutôt que tu ne prennes sur toi. J'adore les bruits que tu fais quand je suis en toi. » Ronronna Kazuya.

Le visage d'Eijun reprit une teinte d'un très beau carmin. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit avant qu'il ne la referme rapidement.

« N-ne dis pas des choses pareilles, c'est gênant. »

« Mais c'est la vérité, tu fais des sons complètement érotiques. »

Kazuya s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Ça me permet de savoir que je fais les choses bien. »

Il leva sa main pour laisser courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la joue d'Eijun. Eijun cilla avant de sourire.

« Tu as encore des choses à améliorer. » Dit-il à voix basse en relevant un peu sa tête pour appuyer ses lèvres contre celles de Kazuya.

Les lèvres du receveur se recourbèrent.

« J'ai besoin de m'entraîner alors. » Dit-il contre les lèvres d'Eijun avant de glisser sa langue entre lesdites lèvres.

La bouche d'Eijun s'ouvrit pour laisser l'accès au receveur. Kazuya glissa sa langue contre celle d'Eijun. Ce dernier haleta doucement et Kazuya fit de nouveau courir ses doigts contre ses joues avant d'aller les entremêler dans les cheveux d'Eijun.

Le lanceur pencha la tête sur le côté pour favoriser le contact entre sa langue et celle de Kazuya. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment et Kazuya massait le crâne d'Eijun du bout des doigts. Le deuxième année grogna dans le baiser avant de tout à coup haleter et s'écarter avec de grands yeux.

« Attends, attends, attends. » Il repoussa le buste de Kazuya et s'assit bien droit. « On va droit vers les ennuis et on s'est déjà fait prendre aujourd'hui. »

Kazuya cilla avant de sourire d'un air narquois.

« C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« PAS DU TOUT ! » Grogna Eijun, faisant la tête. « Tu m'as provoqué, alors c'est ta faute. »

« On ne peut pas juste faire un compromis et dire que c'est notre faute à tous les deux ? » Demanda Kazuya en caressant les épaules d'Eijun de ses mains.

« Bon… je suppose que… AHHGH ! »

Eijun sursauta alors que ses flancs étaient pris d'assaut par des doigts.

« Kazu…. Hah haah. »

Il essaya de s'éloigner.

« Arrête… eh eh eh. »

« Pas question, c'est trop drôle. J'ai enfin l'opportunité d'exploiter ton point faible. » Sourit Kazuya avant de s'arrêter tout à coup et de ramener Eijun dans une étreinte serrée.

« Oomph. » Grogna le lanceur et Kazuya enfouit son visage contre son torse avec un soupir.

Eijun cilla en regardant le sommet de la tête du receveur.

« Tu sais… c'est toujours bizarre de voir cette facette de toi. Tu es tellement… câlin. »

Kazuya grogna en réponse et frotta son visage contre le buste.

« Mais j'aime bien. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'étais pas aperçu avant. » Dit Eijun en enroulant ses bras autour de la tête de Kazuya et en penchant sa tête vers l'avant pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il sourit. « Fais-moi savoir s'il y a encore d'autres facettes de Miyuki Kazuya sous l'apparence cool du receveur. »

Kazuya rit contre le t-shirt d'Eijun.

« Ce n'est pas une apparence, je suis receveur et je suis cool. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Dit joyeusement Eijun en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kazuya.

Kazuya produit un petit bruit et écarta un peu son visage pour montrer son mécontentement à son petit-ami.

« Tu ne penses pas que je sois cool ? »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je pense que tu es cool… pauvre type. »

« Tu devrais me le dire à partir de maintenant. Je suis une petite fleur fragile, rappelle-toi. J'ai besoin de plus de compliments. » Rit Kazuya.

« Pfft, pour que ton égo gonfle encore plus ? …Hum. J'y penserai. » Dit Eijun d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as pas déjà dit ça un peu plus tôt ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit ? » Eijun pencha la tête.

« Je suis quasi sûr que tu l'as dit. Mon égo n'est pas surdimensionné à ce point, s'il devait n'y en avoir qu'un, ce serait plutôt ton égo qui devrait t'inquiéter. » Dit Kazuya avec un sourire suffisant.

« Non attends un instant… Agghh, hehe, ha, ha. » Essaya de commencer Eijun avant d'être interrompu par des doigts assaillant de nouveau ses flancs.

Il gigota et rit sous les bras de Kazuya.

« Ka-zu-ya… arrête. Je p-peux plus respirer. » Souffla Eijun entre deux rires.

Les doigts de Kazuya ralentirent et il sourit au lanceur.

« J'arrête mais tu dois admettre que mon égo n'est pas surdimensionné. »

Eijun prit une grande inspiration et prit un moment pour réfléchir à une réponse. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent mais les doigts se tendirent contre ses flancs alors il laissa tomber et soupira.

« Ok, ok. Tu n'es pas si horrible, ton égo va très bien. »

« Bien. »

Kazuya continua à lui sourire et se pencha pour placer un petit baiser contre la mâchoire d'Eijun. Eijun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à nouveau.

« Je suis fatigué maintenant. »

« Lit ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Ouais, ça a été une longue journée. Laisse-moi éteindre tout ça. »

Kazuya le relâcha et Eijun descendit du lit pour éteindre la console de jeu et les lumières. Kazuya se mit sous les couvertures au moment où Eijun grimpait dans le lit. Il se glissa sous la couette et se blottit contre le flanc de Kazuya, balançant un bras en travers du buste du receveur.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Kazuya.

« Bonne nuit, je t'aime. » Murmura tendrement Kazuya en réponse, caressant les cheveux d'Eijun de ses doigts.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

xX_Xx

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous deux réveillés en sursaut par des coups forts contre la porte. Eijun sursauta et tomba du lit, étant allongé très près du bord.

« Ouch… ouais ? » Demanda-t-il depuis le sol.

« Petit-déjeuner. » La voix d'Eiji passa la porte, un peu d'amusement perceptible.

« Yep… on arrive. » Souffla Eijun en fixant le plafond.

« Ça va ? »

La tête de Kazuya passa au-dessus de la sienne un instant plus tard. Un petit sourire visible au coin des lèvres.

« Super. » Grommela Eijun.

« Tant mieux. Bonjour, du coup. » Le sourire de Kazuya devint narquois.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Eijun en donnant un coup de pied pour repousser la couette qui entourait sa jambe.

S'asseyant, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et grogna.

« Tu veux un baiser pour que ça aille mieux ? » Offrit Kazuya.

« Peut-être. »

Eijun baissa la main et soupira. Kazuya manœuvra jusqu'à être assis en face du lanceur. Eijun leva la tête et Kazuya se baissa pour lui embrasser le front.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Je suppose oui, mais c'est l'arrière de la tête que je me suis cogné alors tu devrais probablement m'embrasser là aussi. »

Les lèvres d'Eijun dessinèrent un sourire, qui se fana aussitôt pour laisser place à une moue quand Kazuya lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

« Enfant gâté. »

« Ouch, c'était complètement injustifié ! » Grogna Eijun en se frottant le front.

Kazuya ricana, ébouriffa les cheveux du lanceur pour lui donner un aspect encore plus échevelé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Allez, on va manger. »

« Ça aussi c'était injustifié ! » Se plaignit Eijun en s'aidant de ses mains pour se relever.

Kazuya lui sourit et descendit du lit. Ils descendirent tous deux au rez-de-chaussée. Eijun passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de remettre en place les mèches déplacées par Kazuya mais il cela n'aida pas vraiment alors il laissa tomber et les laissa telles quelles pour le moment. Ils saluèrent le reste de la famille et commencèrent le petit-déjeuner. Quand ils eurent terminé et que la vaisselle fut lavée et rangée, ils se réunirent à la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Bon… » Commença Emi. « Je réfléchissais hier soir. Et si nous faisions un grand barbecue ce soir pour le repas ? Le temps sera clair jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Ça semble une bonne idée, chérie. » Acquiesça Eiji. « Est-ce qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour un barbecue ? » Demanda-t-il après réflexion.

Emi haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute pas. » Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons. « Si je vous donne une liste, vous pourriez aller au magasin pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Kazuya peut même t'aider à faire la liste. » Dit Eijun, offrant son petit-ami en pâture.

« Je peux ? » S'enquit aussitôt Kazuya. « Je veux dire, je peux mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es doué en cuisine, et en plus tu as attrapé le poisson. Alors pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas ce qui irait avec ? Pas vrai maman ? » Dit Eijun en adressant un grand sourire à sa mère.

Elle se contenta de sourire et acquiesça.

« N'hésite pas, ajoute ce que tu veux à ma liste quand vous irez en courses. »

« Vraiment ? Merci. Je verrai s'il y a des choses appropriées quand nous irons. » Dit Kazuya en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Bon, c'est décidé alors. Je vais préparer une liste. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous habiller. Le temps que vous finissiez, je devrais avoir terminé. » Dit Emi en se déplaçant pour quitter la table.

Le reste de la famille suivit et les deux garçons allèrent passer une tenue pour la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à sortir. Les deux garçons étaient vêtus de t-shirts et de shorts alors qu'ils revenaient à la cuisine. Emi était assise à la table écrivant sa liste.

« J'ai juste encore une chose à écrire, ensuite vous pourrez y aller. » Dit-elle quand ils entrèrent.

Quelques mouvements de stylo plus tard et elle avait terminé.

« Eijun, tu peux attraper mon sac à main dans le salon ? » Demanda Emi.

Eijun acquiesça avant de partir le chercher.

« Voilà Miyuki-kun, tu es libre d'ajouter ce que tu veux quand tu seras dans la boutique. » Elle tendit sa liste à Kazuya.

« Merci maman. » Dit-il doucement alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire rayonnant et passait la main dans ses cheveux.

« Aucun souci. »

Eijun revint dans la pièce avec le sac de sa mère et le lui tendit. Elle le remercia et sortit son portefeuille. L'ouvrant, elle prit une des cartes à l'intérieur et la tendit à Eijun.

« Ne soyez pas trop longs. »

« On fera vite ! » Dit joyeusement Eijun en attrapant le poignet de Kazuya pour le tirer vers la porte. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et sortirent par la porte d'entrée.

« Le magasin est à quinze minute de marche. » Dit-il et il réfléchit un petit instant avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans la maison.

Il revint ensuite avec un sac à roulettes.

« Fais-moi confiance, ça va sauver nos bras au retour. » Dit-il quand Kazuya leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

Kazuya acquiesça et tendit la main à Eijun. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire éclatant et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Kazuya.

« Tu sais ce qui est bizarre ? » Lui demanda Kazuya quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hum… quoi ? »

« Hier soir, c'était la première fois de la semaine qu'on faisait quelque chose en lien avec le baseball. » Songea Kazuya.

« Oh… C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. »

« C'est bizarre de ne pas entendre tous les jours _Reçois mes lancers Miyuki-senpai_. » Taquina Kazuya.

« Je ne le dis pas tant que ça ! » Grogna Eijun.

« Eh bien… » Kazuya leva sa main libre et tendit l'index. « Ça commence le matin, quand je suis réveillé manu militari par un lanceur bruyant et hyperactif qui est maintenant mon petit-ami. »

Eijun couina et essaya de déloger sa main de celle du receveur pour tenter de le faire taire.

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un décompte journalier ! »

Il lui envoya un regard mauvais. Les lèvres de Kazuya formèrent un petit sourire suffisant.

« Et je n'en suis qu'au début de la journée. »

« Oh la ferme ! » Grogna Eijun avant de regarder le sol. « Je veux seulement pouvoir te le demander avant Furuya. Il est déjà avantagé comme il est lanceur titulaire. Je veux juste qu'on te partage équitablement. »

Le sourire de Kazuya fana avant de se redessiner en véritable sourire.

« Eh bien maintenant tu as ton partage équitable voir même encore plus de mon côté. »

Il pressa la main d'Eijun.

« C'en est presque injuste. »

« Injuste mes genoux. »

« Allons, allons. Et si je faisais du favoritisme aujourd'hui. Je reçois tes lancers autant que tu veux. » Offrit Kazuya.

Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent et il stoppa sa marche.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme quand on sera revenus à Seidô. Petit-ami ou non… » Dit plus doucement Kazuya. Eijun secoua la tête.

« Je sais ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit l'autre jour que je ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur. Je ne peux pas progresser de cette façon ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je ne vais pas m'écraser et laisser Furuya prendre le dessus. Je vais continuer à te réveiller à l'aube pour te demander de recevoir mes lancers. » Dit-il avec un sourire rusé sur les lèvres.

Kazuya comme ça à rire.

« Mince, j'ai l'air d'avoir un petit ami diabolique. »

« Hah ! Dans ce cas ça veut dire que je te suis parfaitement assorti. »

Ils rirent tous deux avant que Kazuya ne tire la main d'Eijun.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

Les joues d'Eijun rosirent et il sourit au receveur.

« Allez, on a encore les courses à faire. »

Ils reprirent tous deux leur marche et arrivèrent à une épicerie locale quelques minutes plus tard. Passant par les portes automatiques, ils furent accueillis par l'air frais et agréable de la climatisation. Eijun attrapa un chariot devant la boutique et se tourna vers Kazuya.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur la liste de ma mère ? »

« Un assortiment de légumes. Commençons par là. Passe devant. »

Eijun fit rouler le chariot dans la direction du rayon fruits et légumes. Kazuya prit les légumes ce faisant, examinant chacun pour déterminer s'il était bien à point. Eijun se pencha et le regarda faire dans le rayon.

« Tu sais, tu as le même air que lorsque tu regardes un de tes tableaux de scores. » Observa-t-il et Kazuya se tourna vers lui.

« Hum ? »

« Tu as l'air très concentré. » Clarifia Eijun.

« Oh…eh bien oui, tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux non ? » Demanda Kazuya en mettant la botte de carottes qu'il venait d'examiner dans un sac.

Il les plaça dans le chariot à côté des pommes de terre et des oignons qu'ils avaient récupérés juste avant.

« Bien sûr. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je sors avec toi. »

« Oh, woh, tu es charmant. » Rit Kazuya.

« J'essaye. »

Eijun renifla et poussa le chariot pour suivre Kazuya. Ce dernier attrapa les derniers légumes sur la liste et en ajouta certains auxquels il pensa et qui pourraient accompagner agréablement le repas.

« Ok, quoi d'autre… du bœuf ? Ok, je suppose qu'on va mettre le paquet. » Marmonna Kazuya pour lui-même en prenant le chemin du rayon viande.

« On fait les choses en grand chez les Sawamura. » Déclara Eijun en le suivant.

« J'ai vu ça. »

Ils réunirent le reste de la liste assez rapidement. Eijun essaya de persuader Kazuya qu'ils devraient prendre un dessert, et en particulier le gâteau au chocolat très bien décoré de la boutique. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Kazuya pour convaincre le lanceur qu'ils seraient tous repus avec la nourriture du chariot et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de sucreries. Eijun acquiesça finalement en boudant.

« En plus, ta peau est déjà assez sucrée comme ça. » Glissa Kazuya à la fin en guise de dernier argument avec un sourire coquin. Eijun rosit et continua juste à pousser le chariot dans le rayon sans un mot de plus.

Ils parcoururent rapidement le reste du magasin et terminèrent par le rayon des produits d'hygiène. Eijun était sur le point de continuer son chemin quand il s'aperçut que Kazuya s'était arrêté devant lui et avait l'air pensif.

« Kazuya ? » Demanda Eijun en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

« Dis Eijun. » Commença Kazuya.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait en prendre une boite ? » Demanda Kazuya et désignant une rangée. Le regard d'Eijun suivit la direction de sa main et rosit soudainement quand il aperçut la section des préservatifs.

« Heu…ouais. Enfin, c'est une bonne idée mais pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Kazuya se tourna vers Eijun.

« Eh bien je préférerai en prendre dans un endroit où le caissier n'est pas ami avec mon père, mais oui on devrait en prendre… ça peut être… salissant mais ce n'est pas … comme si… ça me…déplaisait. »

La voix d'Eijun s'éteignit quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire et ses mains volèrent pour recouvrir son visage. Il grogna et jeta un œil entre ses doigts pour voir l'expression de Kazuya. Le visage du receveur était coloré mais sa bouche commençait à former un de ses sourires caractéristiques. Il fit le tour du chariot et saisit les mains d'Eijun.

« Ça ne t'a pas déplu ? » Demanda-t-il alors que les mains d'Eijun retombaient, le lanceur détourna le regard.

Il acquiesça un peu cependant. Le sourire de Kazuya devint carnassier. Il pressa les mains d'Eijun dans les siennes.

« Je vois. »

Son front rencontra celui d'Eijun et il rit presque en sentant la chaleur qui irradiait du garçon.

« Mais… c-c'est seulement une première impression. Je veux dire, il y a encore plein de trucs qu'on n'a pas encore essayés qui seront certainement agréables… comme prendre en bouche etc. »

Le regard d'Eijun revint sur Kazuya.

« Ça va être compliqué de faire des trucs au lycée alors je suppose qu'on gardera ça pour quand on aura du temps, comme le faire sans rien et tout. »

Kazuya ricana et leva le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eijun.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais le meilleur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Eijun secoua la tête sous la main de Kazuya. « Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

« Alors tu es le meilleur. Et si on allait faire des courses tous les deux, en rentrant, pour récupérer une jolie boite ? »

« A la façon dont tu le dis, on croirait que c'est quelque chose d'innocent. » Dit Eijun en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Comme si on allait acheter le gâteau que j'ai vu. »

Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux d'Eijun.

« Idiot, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que tu n'en as pas besoin ? En plus ce gâteau est bien trop sucré. Trop de chocolat. C'est dégueu. »

Il tira la langue à Eijun et ce dernier lui fit la tête.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas le sucré ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux jouer au plus malin. Je parie qu'il aurait été juste divin. Tu raterais quelque chose. »

« Nan, j'aurais le goût grâce à toi au final. Mais ça serait bien trop sucré pour moi dans ce cas. »

« Du coup, on prend le gâteau ? » Demanda Eijun plein d'espoir.

« Non. »

xX_Xx

Eijun finit par bouder tout le chemin du retour. Kazuya arborait un large sourire alors qu'il tirait le cabas à roulettes derrière lui.

« Allez, arrête de faire la tête. » Rit-il alors qu'Eijun l'ignorait.

Kazuya pencha la tête vers lui.

« Tu te conduis comme un gamin, Eijun. »

« Pas du tout ! » Se hérissa Eijun en tournant la tête vers son petit ami, seulement pour voir à quel point ils étaient proches.

Kazuya se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Oui je vois ça. »

Eijun souffla avec mécontentement et fit encore plus la tête, Kazuya se contenta de ricaner et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent tous deux et déposèrent le tout dans la cuisine. Ils rangèrent les produits frais et laissèrent le reste dehors à la demande d'Emi. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils montèrent prendre leurs gants. La grimace d'Eijun disparut aussitôt qu'il eut touché son gant. Il se tourna vers Kazuya avec une aura étincelante.

« Prêt ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Ils se rendirent à l'arrière de la maison pour trouver un endroit ouvert et commencèrent à s'envoyer la balle. Le silence tomba un moment avant qu'Eijun ne reprenne la parole.

« Kazuya, comment tu as commencé à jouer au baseball ? » Demanda-t-il tout en envoyant la balle dans le gant de Kazuya.

Le receveur l'attrapa facilement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la balle avant de répondre.

« Des enfants du voisinage m'ont invité. Ça a fait un peu comme ton jeu. J'ai eu comme un déclic et j'ai été fasciné. »

Il renvoya la balle.

« J'ai supplié mes parents de m'inscrire à une petite ligue et voilà tout. »

Eijun attrapa la balle.

« Ok alors. Pourquoi receveur ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de gagner du temps avant de renvoyer la balle.

Kazuya rit doucement.

« Probablement pour toutes les raisons auxquelles tu peux penser. En gros tu contrôles le jeu et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus amusant ? Aussi probablement à cause du gant qui était particulièrement attirant. »

« Attends est-ce que ça veut dire que je tiens la chandelle ? » Haleta Eijun _« Entre toi et ton gant ?! »_

« Houlà. Est-ce que tu te sentirais menacé par les sentiments que j'éprouve envers mon gant ? » Taquina Kazuya. « Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens concernant ton pneu. »

« Ne mêle pas mon pneu à ça ! » Eijun étrécit les yeux en renvoyant la balle.

Le receveur éclata de rire et attrapa la balle.

« Toi t'es vraiment trop ! »

« Mais ça fait sens. Que tu sois attiré par ce poste. Tu es un maniaque du contrôle, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'imagine en obsédé du contrôle, petit… OH ! En parlant de toi petit. Quand on rentrera à Seidô, je veux voir des photos. »

« Ok, ok. Lors de notre prochaine journée libre ou autre on ira chez moi. »

« YEAH ! » S'enthousiasma Eijun en virevoltant.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi enthousiaste ? » Demanda Kazuya en commençant à se rapprocher d'Eijun.

Le lanceur lui sourit.

« Parce que je vais connaître une nouvelle facette de toi et que c'est que justice puisque tu as vu des photos de moi bébé. ET je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Miyuki Kazuya avant ça. »

Eijun fit un mouvement circulaire afin d'indiquer qu'il parlait de Kazuya dans son entièreté.

« Ça… quoi ? » Kazuya se jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« _Ça_ ! Le splendide receveur en face de moi. »

Eijun agita ses bras frénétiquement.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ressemblais à un vilain petit canard ! »

Kazuya croisa les bras et sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Qui sait. Tu verras bien quand tu viendras chez moi. »

Eijun se rembrunit.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, j'ai besoin de savo~ir. » Geignit-il.

« Plus tard. » Dit Kazuya en mettant ses mains sur les bras d'Eijun pour les faire descendre. « Penses-y comme à une sorte de récompense. Tu verras quand ce sera le bon moment. »

Il se pencha en embrassa les lèvres d'Eijun ; les lèvres de ce dernier se relevèrent en un petit sourire.

« Dac, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi mais très bien. Chacun ses envies. »

Le receveur relâcha les bras d'Eijun et retourna à sa place pour qu'ils recommencent à s'envoyer la balle. Ils lancèrent pendant à peu près une heure avant que Kazuya demande à s'arrêter, sans qu'Eijun ne se plaigne.

Tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la maison, Emi les intercepta à la porte.

« Miyuki-kun, est-ce que je peux te demander de m'aider en cuisine ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr maman. » Répondit Kazuya.

« Génial. Eijun, est-ce que tu peux donner un coup de main à ton père pour le brasero ? Oh, et nous avons invité un peu plus de monde vu la quantité de nourriture. » Dit Emi en retournant à l'intérieur.

Kazuya regarda Eijun et le lanceur lui tendit son gant.

« Tu pourrais ramener ça à l'intérieur pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci ! »

Kazuya prit le gant et suivit Emi. Eijun fit demi-tour se mettre à la recherche de son père. Eiji était devant la camionnette. Du bois était empilé à l'arrière de la camionnette et il était en train d'en décharger une partie.

« Eijun, prend du bois et apporte-le à l'arrière de la maison. On va faire ça au même endroit que d'habitude. » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il remontait le bois dans ses bras et prenait la direction qu'il avait indiquée.

Eijun prit également un bon tas de bois dans ses bras et suivit son père. Ils déposèrent le bois à bonne distance du porche, près d'un trou peu profond entouré de pierres. Il y avait un bon tas de poussière au milieu du trou.

« Je vois que vous avez fait des barbecues dernièrement. » Remarqua Eijun.

Eiji grogna en se redressant.

« Oui, il y a eu quelques belles soirées qui ont valu le coup de ramener du bois. »

« Je vois ça, en tout cas je suis content qu'il fasse assez beau pour qu'on l'utilise. »

« C'est sûr, mais même s'il avait fait un temps de chien on aurait quand même fait quelque chose. Tu sais comment on est ici. »

« Oh que oui je sais. » Marmonna Eijun en se tourna pour aller chercher un sac dans lequel jeter la poussière.

Il courut vers la maison et s'arrêta dans la cuisine. La vision qui l'accueillit dans la pièce le fit éclater de rire. Devant lui se trouvait Kazuya, portant le tablier rose avec le plus de froufrous qu'il ait jamais vu. Le garçon était en train de peler une pomme de terre.

« M-maman, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce truc ? C'est ridicule ! » Réussit enfin à dire Eijun.

Emi fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ton père qui me l'a offert, merci bien. Il se trouve que je le porte très souvent. » Souffla-t-elle, vexée.

« Papa t'a acheté ça ? Wah, ça explique tout. » Dit Eijun en se mettant à la recherche d'un sac.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » Demanda Kazuya en déposant la pomme de terre qu'il tenait.

« Hum… on va dire que le rose n'est pas vraiment ta couleur. Tu es mieux en bleu. »

Eijun attrapa un sac sous l'évier et se tourna vers Kazuya pour le regarder à nouveau.

« Ouais, en bleu ou en rouge… le rose va mieux à ma mère même si c'est quand même mignon sur toi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers sa mère.

« Je vais rapporter ça à papa dès que je passe le pas de la porte. »

« Il est incorrigible. » Murmura Emi.

« A qui le dites-vous. » Acquiesça Kazuya.

Eijun revint vers son père toujours souriant.

« Alors… J'ai vu le tablier que tu as offert à maman. » Commença Eijun.

Eiji s'interrompit.

« Il est mignon hein ? » Rit-il.

« C'est une horreur pleine de fanfreluches. » Eijun déposa le sac au sol.

« Ta mère est adorable avec des froufrous c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris. »

« Eh bien au moins elle est mignonne quand elle le porte. J'allais te dire que tu avais des goûts bizarres. Mais je suppose que ce tablier va bien à Kazuya également, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Eiji rit.

« Elle lui a prêté ? Mince, elle ne me laisse même pas toucher ce truc alors que c'est moi qui l'ai acheté ! »

« Kazuya doit être un cas à part. Je pense qu'elle essaye de me remplacer. »

« C'est ça ou elle cherche à l'adopter. » Plaisanta Eiji. « Ce serait pas mal d'avoir une autre paire de bras ici pendant la récolte. »

« Papa. » Dit doucement Eijun.

« Je sais, je sais. Ta vie tourne autour du baseball à présent mais j'ai besoin de le dire. »

Eijun secoua la main avec dédain.

« Sache juste que si ça ne marche pas ou que si tu as besoin d'une pause, tu es ici chez toi et tu pourras toujours revenir ici. Ta mère et moi avons su que tu ne reprendrais pas la ferme au moment où Takashima-san est venue nous voir. La flamme qu'il y a dans tes yeux maintenant, elle est trop lumineuse pour qu'on pense seulement à te proposer de revenir ici avec le lycée. »

La voix d'Eiji devint de plus en plus basse puis il se racla la gorge et attrapa le sac qu'Eijun avait apporté.

« En plus, il semble que tu aies trouvé quelque chose à Tokyo en plus du baseball qui te donne envie de rester là-bas. Pas que ça me surprenne beaucoup vu la façon dont tu t'épanches à son sujet depuis l'an dernier. Mais ce qui me surprend c'est que tu ne nous l'aies pas déjà trainé jusqu'ici. » Eiji sourit malicieusement à son fils.

Eijun commençait sérieusement à rougir.

« PAPA ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de taquiner mon fils sur sa vie amoureuse ? » Demanda Eiji en ouvrant le sac pour indiquer qu'ils pouvaient commencer à nettoyer.

Eijun fronça les sourcils, soupira et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour commencer à récupérer la poussière.

« Je suppose que c'est dans les règles que mon vieux me taquine. » Grommela-t-il.

« Tu connaîtras aussi les joies de ces petits plaisirs un jour. » Ricana Eiji et Eijun renifla d'un air amusé.

La conversation s'interrompit le temps qu'ils ne concentrent sur leur nettoyage.

« Papa ? » Demanda Eijun après quelques poignées et quelques instants de réflexion.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec mes choix ? » Demanda Eijun à voix basse.

Eiji s'interrompit et regarda son garçon.

« Fiston, la question est est-ce que toi tu es en accord avec les choix que tu fais. En tant que parent j'essaye de te montrer la voie quand c'est nécessaire, mais tu vis ta vie également. Je serais heureux si tu es heureux. C'est tout ce qu'i dire. Souviens-toi juste qu'il suffit de prendre le train pour revenir à la maison et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu changes d'avis ou que tu te sens perdu, tu peux revenir le temps de faire le point. On ne te jugera pas. »

Eiji sourit à Eijun.

« Rappelle-toi aussi que les trains vont dans les deux sens. Si un minable te brise le cœur, je peux venir lui faire entendre raison. »

Il leva la main et la rassembla en un poing avant de bouger pour venir ébouriffer un peu les cheveux d'Eijun.

Eijun sourit doucement.

« Merci papa. »

« Pas de problème. »

xX_Xx

« Miyuki-kun pourrais-tu me passer ce couteau ? » Demanda Emi en désignant un couteau près de lui.

« Bien sûr. » Il l'attrapa et le lui tendit.

« Merci chéri. »

Elle s'en saisit et commença à découper des carottes pour les brochettes qu'elle était en train de préparer.

« Alors. » Commença-t-elle. « Comment as-tu appris à si bien cuisiner ? »

« J'ai appris seul. » Dit doucement Kazuya. « Quand ma mère est morte. »

Les yeux d'Emi s'écarquillèrent un moment puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'en suis désolée. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais au collège. Elle était malade. »

« C'est terrible, je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Merci mais ça va, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. » Kazuya la regarda avec un petit sourire et Emi se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent quand on est jeune. Ma propre mère est morte quand j'étais au lycée. C'était dur, mais j'avais mes frères et sœurs et mon père pour me soutenir. Alors en étant enfant unique, je peux seulement imaginer… Oh chéri, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas été si insistante, si tu ne veux plus m'appeler maman, il n'y a pas de souci, je comprends tout à fait. » Dit Emi à la lumière de ces nouvelles informations.

« Oh non, non, non. Ça va ! Vous n'avez pas été insistante du tout ! »

Les joues de Kazuya rougirent.

« C'est vraiment… en fait c'est agréable d'appeler quelqu'un maman à nouveau. »

Emi lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Je suis contente alors. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois venu Miyuki-kun. Je suis heureuse qu'Eijun ait quelqu'un comme toi. J'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble un long moment. » Dit-elle joyeusement. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'espère aussi. » Dit-il en recommençant à s'occuper des légumes.

Emi se mit à chantonner joyeusement à côté de lui.

xX_Xx

Un peu plus tard quand chacun eut fini ses tâches, ils se réunirent tous dans la cuisine. Emi et Kazuya avaient tous deux abandonné leur tablier au moment où Eiji et Eijun revinrent dans la cuisine. Tous deux étaient recouverts de poussière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? » Demanda Emi avec un sourire amusé.

« Papy. »

« Papa. »

Répondirent-ils en même temps.

« On va se changer très rapidement puis on vient vous aider à sortir ce qu'il y a. On a sorti la table et les chaises également. » Dit Eiji en traversant la cuisine Eijun à sa suite.

Eitoku rentra un moment plus tard avec un très grand sourire et le visage et les mains recouvertes de suie et de cendre.

« Papa. » Réprimanda Emi. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dehors ? »

« Ils avaient tous les deux des têtes d'andouille. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les hostilités. » Eitoku haussa les épaules en s'avançant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

Emi secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous tous ? »

« Nous aimer ? » Suggéra Eitoku.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. » Rit Emi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kazuya. « Très bien, sortons la nourriture, j'ai dit aux invités d'arriver pour dans pas longtemps. »

Et alors qu'elle disait cela, il y eut des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit ensuite pour laisser apparaître une grande femme aux cheveux noirs et un homme chauve un peu plus petit.

« Emi ! On a apporté le fameux dessert de maman ! » Annonça la femme. Emi sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée.

« Oh ! Yuko et Keiji, vous êtes en avance. Je vous attendais pour plus tard en soirée. »

Yuko haussa les épaules.

« Keiji a terminé tôt le travail et j'étais en repos aujourd'hui alors on a décidé de venir dès maintenant. »

« C'est gentil, je suis contente que vous soyez là. »

« Alors où est mon neveu ? » Demanda Yuko.

« Il est en haut, il se change rapidement, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas déposer vos affaires, d'autres invités devraient bientôt arriver. » Emi accompagna sa sœur vers la cuisine.

Quand Yuko entra dans la pièce elle sourit à Kazuya.

« Et qui est ce beau jeune homme ? »

« Voi~ici Miyuki Kazuya. Le peti~it-ami d'Eijun. » Chantonna Emi.

« Oh ? » Yuko regarda Kazuya de bas en haut, puis tendit la main avec un grand sourire. « Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait ramener quelqu'un, ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Moriyama Yuko, la sœur d'Emi et la tante d'Eijun. »

Kazuya s'inclina légèrement et prit sa main.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Moriyama-san. »

Elle secoua sa main avec enthousiasme.

« Oh ! Et voici mon mari Keiji. »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Il sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

« Ravi de te rencontrer fiston. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Répondit Kazuya.

Yuko relâcha la main de Kazuya et se tourna vers Emi.

« Est-ce que Sousuke vient ? »

Emi sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il disait qu'il serait un peu en retard. »

« Le travail sans doute. » Dit Yuko.

« Tante Yuko et Oncle Keiji ! » Les interrompit soudainement la voix d'Eijun.

Il s'approcha et Yuko le prit dans ses bras.

« Alors comment ça va bonhomme, ça fait un bail. »

« Ça va, Seidô est super. »

« Je suis contente, je vois que tu as ramené quelqu'un aussi. » Sourit Yuko. « Il est à Seidô également ? »

« Bien sûr, Miyuki Kazuya est notre estimé capitaine et notre extraordinaire receveur titulaire. » Expliqua fièrement Eijun.

Yuko rit doucement et jeta un regard discret à Kazuya. Le visage du receveur se colorait.

« Oh ho, tu as chopé le capitaine ? Bravo champion. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire rusé.

« Il est beau garçon en plus, comment tu as réussi à le harponner ? »

« Heu… mon charme… inimitable ? » Répondit interrogativement Eijun en haussant les épaules.

Yuko lui tapota encore l'épaule et sourit.

« Formidable, je pense que tu dois vraiment avoir un charme particulier. Je pense que tu tiens ça de moi. » Ils rirent tous deux puis Yuko se tourna à nouveau pour parler à Emi.

Eijun se dirigea vers Kazuya.

« Alors tu m'as conquis grâce à ton charme hein ? » Demanda ce dernier quand il fut à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas vrai d'une certaine manière ? Je veux dire, tu adores mon charme exceptionnel typique des Sawamura ! » En adressant un sourire resplendissant à Kazuya.

« Ton charme est trop étincelant, tu diminuerais un peu la luminosité ? »

« Jamais. »

xX_Xx

Plus tard dans la soirée, la petite fête improvisée battait son plein. La plupart des amis d'Eijun avaient fait une apparition avec leurs parents. Le père de Wakana l'avait accompagnée et était en pleine discussion avec l'oncle Sousuke. Eijun discutait avec Wakana tandis que Kazuya avait une conversation animée avec Yuko et Keiji. Emi, Eiji et Eitoku étaient dispersés et avaient leurs propres conversations.

« Alors tu rentres demain c'est ça ? » Demanda Wakana.

« Yep. Notre train part à midi. »

« Midi ? J'aurais pensé que vous partiriez plus tôt. »

« On ne peut pas revenir trop tôt. » Dit Eijun en s'appuyant contre l'arbre au pied duquel ils étaient assis.

« Oh. » Songea Wakana en s'appuyant également. « Mais ça n'aurait pas été le moment parfait pour un rendez-vous si vous étiez rentrés plus tôt ? »

Les yeux d'Eijun s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers elle.

« Wakana… Tu. Es. Un. Génie ! Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas de petit-ami quand j'ai acheté les billets. Ahhh, quel gâchis. » S'assombrit-il.

« Tu aurais peut-être un peu de temps pour un rapide rendez-vous avant de devoir revenir à l'internat. » Réfléchit-elle.

« Voilà pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es tellement intelligente. »

Eijun se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire auquel elle répondit.

« Il faut bien. »

Son sourire devint rusé.

« Alors Eijun… en tant que meilleure amie. Je dois savoir… »

Elle se rapprocha.

« Jusqu'où vous êtes allés avec Miyuki-san ? »

« W-wakana ! » S'exclama Eijun en se reculant, son visage rougissant. « Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! »

« Une question simple. » Déclara-t-elle. « Allez, jusqu'où ? Première base ou peut-être seconde base ? »

Eijun se couvrit le visage de ses mains et marmonna une réponse.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire _homerun_ ? » Demanda Wakana avec de grands yeux.

Eijun acquiesça.

« Wah. Vous avez pas traîné. » Dit-elle choquée.

Les mains d'Eijun descendirent de son visage et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« On aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps, ok ? Tous les sentiments s'étaient accumulés et… et c'est arrivé, et c'était vraiment bien. » Bégaya-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails… mais… est-ce que c'était si agréable que ça ? » Demanda Wakana en rosissant.

« O-oui, même si je suis quasi sûr que c'est différent pour les filles, c'était vraiment agréable. » Eijun fixa ses genoux.

« Je vois. » Dit doucement Wakana. « Du coup… est-ce que ça signifie que tu étais en dessous ? »

« HEIN ?! » Eijun sursauta à sa question et la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Quelle importance ça a ?! »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Elle soupira et attrapa son sac à main à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et prit son porte-monnaie d'où elle sortit un billet de mille yen.

« Il faudra que tu donnes ça à ton ami Kuramochi. »

Elle tendit le billet à Eijun, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

« C'est amusant en fait. » Elle rit d'un air étrange avant de se racler la gorge. « On discutait ensemble un jour, et en fait cela nous a amenés à parier sur la position que tu aurais au lit. J'ai parié que tu serais au dessus et Kuramochi que tu serais en dessous. »

La bouche d'Eijun s'ouvrit.

« Quel genre de conversation mène à ça ?! »

Wakana sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux. » Eijun lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je veux bien admettre que j'ai eu plusieurs conversations bizarres te concernant ces dix-huit derniers mois. »

« Sur quoi d'autre as-tu parié ?! » Haleta Eijun.

« Ça, ça nous regarde, à toi de le découvrir. » Chantonna-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Eijun la regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

« Si tu gardes la bouche ouverte tu vas gober des mouches. » Intervint une voix.

« Kazuya ! » Eijun referma la bouche. « Cette fomentatrice, juste ici, a fait des paris avec le fomentateur du lycée ! »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Kazuya en s'asseyant à côté d'Eijun et en se tournant vers Wakana. « Sur quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Si Eijun serait au dessus ou en dessous. J'ai parié au-dessus. »

« C'est un drôle de pari, qui a gagné ? »

« Kuramochi. » Répondit-elle.

« Logique, il a une perception étrangement bonne des choses. »

Eijun se tourna pour jeter un drôle de regard à Kazuya.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. En plus j'aurais aussi fait ce pari là. »

« Evidemment que tu aurais parié ça… enfoiré. » Grommela Eijun.

« Eh là, ne fais pas la tête. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'immuable. »

Kazuya se pencha vers Eijun pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Même si tu es absolument adorable quand je bouge en toi. »

Le visage d'Eijun devint violet et Kazuya se recula avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Wakana poussa un petit soupir amusé à côté d'Eijun.

« Vous êtes tous les deux horriblement mignons. Je suis certaine que Kuramochi serait d'accord. »

« J'en suis sûr également. » Acquiesça Kazuya avec un hochement de tête. « Mais je suis curieux de voir son raisonnement. Je suis certain que ça ferait une conversation très drôle à notre retour. »

« Je pourrais l'embarrasser autant que possible ? » Demanda Eijun.

« Evidemment. »

« Super. »

« C'est comme si vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. » Rit Wakana.

« Merci. » Répondirent-ils, rayonnants.

xX_Xx

Plus tard cette nuit, une fois que tout le monde fut parti et qu'ils eurent nettoyé, Eijun et Kazuya s'étendirent dans le hamac.

« Kazuya. » Murmura Eijun au garçon sur lui.

« Hum ? »

« On va devoir rentrer à un moment. » Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Kazuya.

« Encore dix minutes. » Marmonna ce dernier en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Eijun.

Ce dernier soupira et frotta sa joue contre la tête de son petit-ami.

« D'accord, mais juste dix minutes, on doit encore préparer nos sacs. »

« On peut faire ça demain matin. » Soupira Kazuya. « Il est trop tard pour s'y mettre maintenant de toute façon. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Acquiesça Eijun, puis il sursauta en sentant la traînée humide d'une langue glissant contre son cou. « Hey, ne commence pas, mes parents sont encore debout. »

« Ça ne nous a jamais arrêtés. » Sourit Kazuya d'un air narquois en mordillant l'endroit où se trouvait sa bouche.

« Oui mais on s'est fait littéralement prendre hier…ngh. » Gémit doucement Eijun alors que Kazuya suçait la peau. « Et en plus on est dehors. »

« Pareil, ça ne nous a jamais arrêtés. » Rit Kazuya.

« Arrête… Arrête d'être aussi persuasif. » Grogna Eijun en le rapprochant pour éviter qu'il le touche davantage.

Kazuya interrompit sa succion puis se recula un peu, basculant un peu dans le hamac.

« Abandonne alors. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Eijun.

« C'est ça, ouais ! » S'exclama Eijun.

Kazuya lui adressa un nouveau sourire suffisant.

« Ahh, ton attitude fougueuse est tellement amusante. »

Il rit et se laissa retomber sur Eijun pour l'enlacer.

« Il y a juste trop de choses que j'ai envie de te faire. »

Kazuya enfouit sa tête contre le buste d'Eijun avec un sourire joyeux.

« Pas sur le hamac s'il te plait. » Souffla Eijun sous lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« On pourrait tomber. »

« Je ferai attention. »

« Je préfère encore qu'on fasse ça à même le sol que sur le hamac. » Dit platement Eijun.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel mais continua à sourire.

« Tu n'es pas marrant. » Dit-il en se déplaçant pour descendre du hamac.

« Je suis très marrant ! » Dit Eijun en se redressant également.

« Oui, oui. »

« Un oui suffisait, merci. »

« Oui. »

Dès qu'Eijun fut debout, son visage fut attrapé et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils restèrent là un petit moment, laissant leurs langues et leurs lèvres glisser les unes contre les autres. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Kazuya appuya son front contre celui d'Eijun.

« Merci de m'avoir amené ici cette semaine. »

« De rien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir forcé. » Rit Eijun en adressant un sourire étincelant à Kazuya.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux. » Dit doucement Kazuya.

« Je pense que j'ai ma petite idée. » Dit Eijun sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent et sous le ciel clair de Nagano, plein d'étoiles et sous une lune brillante, ils se chuchotèrent une nouvelle fois leur amour avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour la nuit.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

NdA : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIYUKI KAZUYA ! J'ai fini ce chapitre juste pour ton anniversaire ! J'admets que cela m'a pris bien plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu et qu'il n'est pas vraiment identique à l'idée de ce que je m'en faisais mais hey, le Jour 6 est fait. Plus qu'une journée à faire !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jour 7

Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.__

 _NdT : Un grand merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **It's Greener in Nagano**

 _L'herbe est plus verte à Nagano_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
Jour 7 - Le retour**

Le matin arriva horriblement vite. Eijun eut l'impression d'avoir à peine posé la tête contre l'oreiller quand l'alarme de son téléphone retentit. Kazuya changea de position à côté de lui et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Eijun. Le lanceur resta couché quelques minutes le temps de se réveiller avant de parler.

« Kazuya. » Appela-t-il en touchant la tête du receveur. « On doit faire nos sacs. »

« Encore cinq minutes. » Marmonna Kazuya.

« Non. On devrait vraiment se lever et ranger. » Insista Eijun.

« On a littéralement deux sacs de sports. » Gémit Kazuya.

« Alors on aura vite fini. »

« A toute vitesse ? » Les lèvres de Kazuya se relevèrent et il plaça son menton sur l'épaule d'Eijun pour voir son visage.

« Non, je veux juste que ce soit fait. »

« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda Kazuya par curiosité.

« Six heures et demi. »

« Bon sang. » Grogna Kazuya en se tournant de l'autre côté. « Oublie les cinq minutes, laisse-moi encore une heure. »

Il se blottit contre l'oreiller sous sa tête.

« On n'a même pas besoin de se lever avant dix heures. »

« Mais ça gâcherait la journée ! »

« J'y survivrai. »

« Kazuya~a. » Geint Eijun. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux passer le maximum de temps possible avec toi aujourd'hui. » Dit innocemment Eijun en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se tourner davantage vers son petit-ami.

Le receveur ne dit rien un moment avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

« Eijun. » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon. « On a toute la journée, ce n'est pas une heure de plus ou de moins qui va la gâcher. »

Se redressant pour saisir la main d'Eijun, Kazuya attira le lanceur vers lui.

« Pour le moment tu n'as qu'à te serrer contre mon corps inconscient. » Dit Kazuya en emprisonnant le bras d'Eijun sous le sien.

Le lanceur grogna alors qu'il retombait aux côtés de Kazuya.

« D'accord. » Marmonna-t-il en se blottissant contre le dos de Kazuya.

Ce dernier releva les lèvres pour former un petit sourire puis ferma les yeux.

« Bon garçon. »

Eijun émit un petit bruit de plaisir et se serra davantage contre son dos. Quelques minutes passèrent et Kazuya reprit une respiration régulière. Eijun appuya son front contre le bord de l'épaule de Kazuya et soupira. Il voulait vraiment passer autant de temps que possible avec son petit-ami aujourd'hui avant qu'ils rentrent à l'internat.

'Ugh… Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je suis un vrai pot de colle.' Eijun plissa le nez à cette observation. Il fronça les sourcils contre le tissu du t-shirt de Kazuya. 'Mais… j'ai le droit de le coller maintenant, non ?' Il frotta son front contre le t-shirt. 'Juste un peu ?'

« Eijun. » La voix de Kazuya interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Hmm? »

« Peu importe ce qui te tracasse, tu en parles plus tard, repose-toi. »

« Ok. » Dit doucement Eijun. Kazuya ne dit rien d'autre mais caressa la main du lanceur sur sa taille. Eijun soupira et agrippa le t-shirt du receveur. Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau et il semblait que Kazuya s'était rendormi. Eijun avait fermé les yeux mais il était parfaitement réveillé.

'Je devrais me lever.' Sa paume s'aplatit sur la taille de Kazuya, les doigts frôlant le bord du t-shirt. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main. 'Par contre… ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que… ?' Pensa-t-il, excité.

Un sourire illumina son visage. 'Et en plus… il n'a presque pas de marques comparé à moi.' Pensa Eijun alors que ses yeux fixaient la nuque exposée de Kazuya. Il rapprocha sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser. Le troisième année ne réagit pas quand il se recula, alors Eijun sourit et planta de nouveau les lèvres, ajoutant ses dents. Le receveur sursauta et grogna.

« Sérieusement Eijun ? » S'enquit-il.

Eijun se contenta de grogner en réponse et continua à faire une marque. Kazuya inspira doucement. Ce garçon allait le tuer. Il foudroya du regard le mur en face de lui, il supposait qu'il n'était plus question de dormir à présent. Surtout que la main d'Eijun passait avec aisance au-dessus de sa hanche et descendait sous son pantalon. Alors à présent il était tout à fait réveillé.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien faire hier tu es terriblement audacieux ce matin. » Dit platement Kazuya tout en poussant ses hanches contre la main du lanceur.

La bouche d'Eijun quitta Kazuya et il sourit.

« On n'a moins de chances d'être surpris ce matin. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Kazuya se tourna légèrement et leva un sourcil.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de marché pour toutes les fermes et ma famille y va chaque semaine. » Dit Eijun de manière factuelle tout en continuant son massage.

La jubilation le parcourut quand il sentit Kazuya durcir peu à peu.

« Oh ? » S'enquit ce dernier en s'adossant contre Eijun. « Tu ne dis pas ça alors qu'en réalité ton grand-père est encore dans la pièce d'à côté et que ton côté pervers aventureux de l'autre jour refait surface ? »

« On va devoir vérifier ça. »

« On va dire que c'est le retour du côté pervers aventureux alors. » Confirma Kazuya avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. » Marmonna Eijun en passant la main sous le rempart vestimentaire qu'il restait.

Kazuya frissonna.

« Tu as les mains gelées. » Dit-il sans ménagement.

« Attends une minute. » Rit Eijun en passant sa main au-dessus des poils de l'aine pour prendre en main ce qu'il cherchait.

Kazuya se tortilla légèrement alors qu'Eijun ajustait sa main sur son sexe. Il soupira alors qu'Eijun commença à doucement bouger la main. Il pouvait sentir chaque cal et aspérité de la main et cela l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Soupirant, Kazuya passa le bras en arrière pour que sa main puisse attraper la hanche d'Eijun, le pressant à s'appuyer davantage derrière lui. Il grogna presque encore plus fort quand il sentit l'érection d'Eijun presser contre lui. Glissant sa main un peu plus bas, il attrapa les fesses du lanceur en guise d'encouragement.

« Bien… continue comme ça. » Taquina-t-il et il gémit quand Eijun lui mordit l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à mordre ce matin ? »

Eijun l'ignora préférant onduler contre ses fesses et déplaça sa bouche pour sucer sa marque. Kazuya émit un léger bruit de gorge et sa main tressaillit.

« Idiot possessif. »

Eijun accéléra le mouvement de sa main et décala sa bouche pour murmurer.

« Hypocrite. »

Les lèvres de Kazuya se relevèrent.

« Eh bien…mmn, tu n'as pas tort. »

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et pressa ses lèvres sur la partie d'Eijun qu'il put atteindre, et qui s'avéra être sa tempe. Le lanceur releva la tête pour attrapa les lèvres de Kazuya. L'angle était bizarre mais cela fonctionna.

Après un moment, le receveur détourna la tête.

« Hey, laisse-moi me tourner. »

Eijun enleva sa main et se recula un peu pour que Kazuya puisse se tourner. Dès qu'ils eurent bougé, Kazuya grimpa au-dessus d'Eijun qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Mais le son fut étouffé par la bouche du troisième année qui l'embrassait impérieusement. La bouche d'Eijun s'ouvrit avec un petit gémissement alors que les hanches de Kazuya frottèrent les siennes. Le receveur ondula contre lui dans un mouvement imprévisible, tandis que sa langue entrait pour rencontrer celle d'Eijun.

Les mains d'Eijun parcoururent les cheveux de Kazuya et il rencontra sa langue avec enthousiasme. Il remonta ses jambes pour encercler la taille de Kazuya et le receveur grogna. Ils rompirent le baiser et Kazuya enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Eijun, soufflant son nom.

Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Eijun arque le dos.

« Ka-Kazu… Je vais… »

« Moi aussi. » Haleta Kazuya en embrassant une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Eijun.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et quittèrent la bouche du lanceur alors qu'il gémissait le nom d'Eijun. Le lanceur laissa échapper un gémissement bas et enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans le dos de Kazuya.

Kazuya s'effondra sur Eijun, prenant de profondes inspirations. Il se sentait vraiment bien, là, maintenant. Le buste d'Eijun se pressait doucement contre le sien alors que le deuxième année tentait de retrouver son souffle. Les doigts le long de son dos remontèrent le long de sa colonne, le faisant frissonner.

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent avant qu'Eijun ne rit doucement.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir prendre une douche du coup. »

Kazuya enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Eijun et sourit.

« Ça et on va vraiment devoir faire de la lessive plus tard. »

Il se redressa et regarda Eijun.

« C'est excitant mais salissant. »

Eijun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si tout ce qu'on avait fait cette semaine n'avait pas été salissant. »

« On ne s'était pas salis au lac. » Contra Kazuya.

Eijun leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au plafond et attrapa la tête du receveur pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Après un rapide baiser, il se recula et lui sourit.

« Tais-toi et allons nous doucher qu'on puisse faire nos sacs. Je suis sûr que ma mère voudra nous faire un énorme petit déjeuner avant qu'on ne parte. »

« Ça m'a l'air une très bonne idée. » Dit Kazuya en descendant du corps d'Eijun. « Du coup juste par curiosité, est-ce que je peux espérer d'autres réveils de ce type dans le futur. »

« Hum, peut-être si tu es sage. » Dit pensivement Eijun.

Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Hey, je suis toujours sage. »

Eijun ricana.

« Ouais, et moi je suis droitier. »

Ils rirent tous deux avant de prendre leurs affaires de toilette et de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

xX_Xx

Dès qu'ils en eurent terminé avec leur douche et qu'ils eurent rapidement empaqueté les affaires qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assis dans la cuisine attendant le retour des Sawamura. Il était seulement un peu plus de huit heures. Eijun avait envoyé un sms à sa mère pour savoir quand ils pensaient rentrer. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu.

Comme leur train n'était prévu qu'à midi, il leur restait encore un peu de temps à tuer. Kazuya avait attrapé un journal dans le salon et Eijun avait décidé de jouer avec son téléphone.

« Hey Kazuya ? » Appela Eijun alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la table en reposant son téléphone.

« Oui Eijun ? » Répondit Kazuya en abaissant son journal pour pouvoir le regarder.

« J'étais en train de penser. »

« Tiens c'est nouveau. » Taquina Kazuya.

« Ugh… méchant. Peu importe enfoiré, j'étais en train de penser. On devrait avoir un peu de temps une fois revenus sur Tokyo. Tu n'aimerais pas… je ne sais pas… qu'on se fasse quelque chose ? » Termina Eijun de façon peu convaincante, le regard baissé sur la table.

« Absolument. » Dit Kazuya en déposant le journal. « Ça risque d'être plutôt court mais je suppose qu'on peut planifier notre premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Ça a l'air bizarre, on sort ensemble depuis une semaine et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on va avoir notre premier rancard ? » Eijun plissa le nez tout en souriant.

« Eh bien, disons qu'on vient de terminer la période d'essai. On peut commencer à sortir officiellement ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Dit doucement Kazuya en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Oh, est-ce que c'était le frotti-frotta de ce matin qui a entériné ça ? » Demanda Eijun d'un air moqueur.

Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute. »

« Obsédé. »

« Seulement quand ça te concerne. »

Le receveur sourit d'un air satisfait au garçon en face de lui en voyant qu'il rosissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gênant. » Se plaignit Eijun tout en souriant.

« Toujours. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement et plusieurs « Nous sommes rentrés ! » résonnèrent.

« Bienvenue. » Répondirent-ils depuis la cuisine.

Ils se levèrent pour aller à la rencontre des trois Sawamura à la porte.

« Eijun, tu peux prendre ça pour moi ? » Demanda Emi en lui tendant un sac rempli de produits.

Il acquiesça, s'en saisit et l'apporta dans la cuisine.

« On va préparer un festin pour ce matin j'espère que vous le saviez. Vous n'allez pas rentrer à Tokyo en ayant faim. Ton grand-père vous déposera à la gare un peu avant midi avec la camionnette. » Dit Emi tout en se déchaussant.

Eiji et Eitoku déposèrent également leurs sacs dans la cuisine.

« Ah, et j'ai aussi pris de quoi vous faire un bento également ! » Dit-elle joyeusement.

« Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu. » Geignit Eijun depuis la cuisine.

« Mm, je sais que je ne suis pas obligée. J'en ai juste envie. »

« C'est parce que ton fils préféré est là n'est-ce pas ? »

Eijun s'appuya contre la porte de la cuisine et lui adressa un regard fixe avant de se tourner vers Kazuya.

« Regarde ce que tu lui as fait, on dirait une mère poule. Je n'ai jamais eu de bentos avant. »

« Tu es juste jaloux. » Ricana Kazuya.

« Ne parle pas mal de ta mère Eijun. » Souffla Emi en se déplaçant dans la cuisine. « J'avais juste envie de me donner du mal aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Grommela Eijun en se rasseyant dans la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose concernant du favoritisme entre ses dents.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop fiston, je suis quasi sûr que Miyuki-kun est son préféré entre nous tous. » Eijun tapota l'épaule d'Eijun avec compréhension.

xX_Xx

Le petit-déjeuner fut prêt une heure plus tard et comme promis c'était un véritable festin. Du poisson, de l'omelette, du riz et plein d'autres choses trônaient sur la table.

« Maman, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? » Demanda Eijun en s'asseyant.

Kazuya s'assit à côté de lui et Eiji, Eitoku et Emi s'installèrent également.

« Peut-être, mais bon, mange donc. » Emi fit un signe de main dans sa direction.

Eijun secoua la tête alors qu'ils remerciaient pour le repas.

Une fois que chacun fut repus, ils débarrassèrent la table et emmenèrent le tout dans la cuisine. Eijun et Kazuya se chargèrent de faire la vaisselle alors qu'Emi entreprit de préparer les bentos qu'ils emmèneraient avec eux.

« Tu sais maman, même si on apprécie tous les deux l'attention je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit capables de manger dans le train. Je n'ai même pas envie de penser à manger pour l'instant. » Dit Eijun en frottant un bol.

« Oh, je pense que tu auras faim plus tard et que tu seras content que ta généreuse et aimante mère t'ait préparé un déjeuner. » Chantonna Emi en disposant un morceau d'omelette dans les boîtes.

« Maman, tu es toujours généreuse et aimante. » Soupira Eijun en passant le bol propre à Kazuya.

Le receveur riait doucement à côté de lui tout en essuyant le bol.

« Je sais, tant que tu t'en rends compte. » Dit Emi en souriant aux bentos.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle entendit Eijun grogner.

« Vous avez tous les deux préparé vos affaires ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on peut partir directement. » Répondit Eijun en passant un autre bol à Kazuya.

« D'accord, ton grand-père peut vous déposer tous les deux à la gare vers onze heure trente si ça vous convient. »

Eijun jeta un regard à la pendule contre le mur, il était presque dix heures à présent.

« Oui, ça devrait être bon. »

« Très bien. » Confirma Emi.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'elle mette la touche finale aux bentos.

« Et voilà ! » Dit-elle avec bonne humeur en allant aider Eijun à laver ce qu'il restait.

Kazuya se tourna vers elle pour jeter un coup d'œil.

« Ils ont l'air super maman. » Complimenta-t-il.

Le visage d'Emi s'éclaira.

« Oh arrête chéri, ce n'est rien de spécial. » Elle rougit et fit un signe de main dans sa direction.

Eijun jeta un regard de côté à Kazuya avant se remettre à marmonner concernant le favoritisme de certains pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Kazuya lui adressa un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents. Eijun leva les yeux au ciel.

xX_Xx

L'heure du départ arriva horriblement vite et Eitoku était déjà dans la camionnette à attendre les garçons qui se trouvaient à l'entrée. Emi et Eiji enlacèrent chacun des garçons tour à tour.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux Miyuki-kun, on sera très contents de t'avoir. » Dit Eiji en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Oh oui, s'il te plait. » Acquiesça Emi.

« Avec ou sans moi ? » Demanda sèchement Eijun.

« L'un ou l'autre. »

« ALORS TU M'AS REMPLACÉ ? » Haleta bruyamment Eijun en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. » Rit Emi en attirant Eijun dans une deuxième étreinte. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venu cette semaine, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Confessa-t-elle.

Eijun s'adoucit visiblement et rendit son étreinte à sa mère.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. »

« Noël et le nouvel an arrivent alors j'espère bien. Ramène notre nouveau fils également. »

« Ugh, on verra. »

Eijun rit et sortit de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« On en reparlera quand on sera plus proches de vacances. »

« Ça semble bien, allez-y maintenant. On se reverra bientôt. Je t'aime. » Dit Emi en repoussant la frange d'Eijun pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kazuya et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Ne sois pas timide, viens là. »

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, tu t'entends bien avec Eijun et ça me rend très heureuse. Alors tu es ici chez toi, tu es le bienvenu pour revenir aux prochaines vacances également. »

Elle se recula et Kazuya parvint à articuler un 'de rien' et un 'merci'. Eijun ricanait à côté de lui.

« Ton visage est hyper rouge. »

« Ferme-la. » Marmonna Kazuya.

« D'accord, d'accord. Allez-y vous deux, je pense que papa commence à devenir nerveux. » Eiji se dirigea vers la camionnette. « On va voir si on peut venir à un de vos matchs prochainement. »

« Chouette ! » Dit gaiement Eijun en se dirigeant vers la camionnette qui les attendait.

« Merci de votre hospitalité cette semaine, j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine fois. » Dit rapidement Kazuya en se tournant pour suivre Eijun.

« Pas de problème Miyuki-kun ! » Lui cria Eiji.

Les deux garçons grimpèrent dans la camionnette, leur sac de sport sur les genoux.

« Vous vous disiez au revoir en vingt-cinq langues différentes ou quoi ? » Grogna Eitoku en attendant qu'ils attachent leur ceinture avant de sortir de la maison.

« Nan, c'est juste maman et papa qui essayaient de convaincre Kazuya de rester. » Dit Eijun.

« Pas du tout. » Contra Kazuya. « Ils disaient juste que je pouvais revenir avec ou sans toi. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Souffla Eijun en se rasseyant sur son siège. Eitoku rit de l'autre côté.

« Je crois qu'on est tous séduits par ton choix de partenaire Eijun. »

« Pas toi aussi papy ! Vous allez tous le rendre insupportable pendant le retour. » Se plaignit Eijun.

Kazuya ricana à sa gauche.

« Mais tu m'aimeras quand même si c'est le cas. » Le receveur donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras d'Eijun.

« Eh bien oui mais… quand même. » Eijun lui rendit son coup de coude.

« Enfin bref, vous avez tous les deux passé une bonne semaine ? » Demanda Eitoku.

« Excellente, probablement une des meilleures semaines que j'ai passé. » Répondit Kazuya, Eijun acquiesça.

« Bien, bien. Vous en aviez sans doute besoin tous les deux, de vous éloigner de l'école et du baseball un petit peu pour voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs ou quelque chose comme ça. » Songea Eitoku.

« Je suis d'accord, l'heure est plus verte ici qu'à Tokyo. » Acquiesça Kazuya.

« Le seul truc à Tokyo qui est aussi vert qu'à Nagano ce sont les terrains de baseball. » Claironna Eijun.

« N'oublie pas les parcs. »

« C'est vrai, tu as sous-entendu que c'était la chose la plus verte que tu aies jamais vue avant de venir ici. » Eijun sourit de toutes ses dents à Kazuya.

« Je ne nie pas. » Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais revenir alors, pour avoir une bonne dose de nature de temps à autre. » Suggéra Eitoku en tournant pour garer la camionnette en face de la gare.

« Je suis sûr que je reviendrai dans le coin un jour ou l'autre. C'était un plaisir. »

« Dans plus d'un sens ? » Taquina Eitoku et les visages des deux garçons rougirent.

« Sur ce, on devrait vraiment aller attraper notre train. » Dit rapidement Eijun en poussant l'épaule de Kazuya pour qu'il ouvre la porte. « On se revoit bientôt papy, je vous aime, salut ! »

Eitoku se contenta de rire.

« On t'aime aussi Eijun, rappelle-toi d'envoyer un message à ta mère à votre arrivée à Tokyo. »

« On fera ça ! » Hurla Eijun par-dessus son épaule en glissant au pied de la camionnette et en fermant la porte.

Il attrapa la main de Kazuya et l'amena jusqu'au quai vide.

« On était pressé ? » Demanda Kazuya.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber ! » Grommela Eijun en serrant sa prise sur la main du troisième année.

Kazuya rit et attira Eijun vers lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop, ça va. »

« Je sais mais la blessure est encore fraîche, tu sais ? »

« N'en fais pas des tonnes. » Lui sourit Kazuya.

« Dit celui qui en fait encore plus que moi. »

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Eijun souffla et cogna son épaule contre celle de Kazuya, interrompant la chamaillerie inutile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une fois rentrés ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

« Hum, et si on allait au café de la gare ? Celui que tu as dit que tu aimais bien ? » Suggéra le receveur.

« Ça me semble bien, ils ont vraiment de bons gâteaux. Ils ont aussi quelques trucs peu sucrés ou amers que tu pourrais aimer. » Mentionna Eijun en relevant le regard vers Kazuya. « Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait le temps de faire d'autre aujourd'hui ? »

« Probablement pas grand-chose mais… on aura le temps de s'arrêter dans une supérette pour acheter quelques trucs indispensables. »

Kazuya lui adressa un clin d'œil et les joues d'Eijun rosirent.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Acquiesça le lanceur. « C'est mieux que de devoir s'en occuper plus tard. »

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installa un court moment avant qu'Eijun reprenne la parole.

« Je sais que tu as déjà répondu à cette question mais… tu as passé un bon moment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« J'ai passé un excellent moment et je te le répéterai autant de fois que tu voudras. » Répondit Kazuya en pressant la main d'Eijun pour le rassurer. « Merci de m'avoir emmené, je le pense vraiment. »

« Je suis content de t'avoir amené. Je ne pense pas que je changerai quoi que ce soit. »

« Même le fait que ton grand-père ait entendu des choses étranges ? » Demanda Kazuya avec curiosité.

Eijun afficha une mine un peu défaite et il se frotta le nez.

« D'accord, peut-être que je changerai ça mais je garderai le reste à l'identique. »

« Moi aussi. » Acquiesça Kazuya.

Le train entra en gare quelques minutes plus tard et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur une fois qu'il se fût arrêté et que les passagers descendus. Ils prirent place vers l'arrière pour être en dehors du chemin, pas qu'ils aient beaucoup à s'inquiéter, les seuls autres passagers dans leur wagon étaient une femme âgée et un jeune cadre. Plaçant leurs bagages dans l'espace dédié au-dessus de leur tête, ils s'assirent et attendirent que le train démarre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de retour vers Tokyo, vers Seidô, l'endroit qu'ils appelaient dorénavant tous deux leur chez eux.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Eijun avait sans doute raison concernant la qualité des gâteaux. Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop le sucré, le gâteau était suffisamment léger et ne semblait pas trop sucré. Il avait mangé plus de la part d'Eijun qu'Eijun lui-même ce dont le lanceur s'était plaint tout le trajet de retour vers Seidô.

Ils avaient fait un petit arrêt dans une supérette et approchaient maintenant des portes de l'internat. Plus loin devant eux se trouvaient une tête familière avec des cheveux verts hérissés. Eijun se tourna vers Kazuya qui fit de même, arborant le même sourire diabolique.

« Senpai, est-ce que tu aimerais ouvrir les hostilités ? » Demanda innocemment Eijun.

« Bien sûr mon bien aimé Kouhai. »

Eijun offrit à Kazuya un sourire éblouissant avant de se tourner et de courir vers leur ami.

« KURAMOCHI-SENPAI ! TU NE VAS JAMAIS CROIRE CE QUE WAKANA M'A DIT ! »

Kazuya éclata de rire et regarda l'amour de sa vie finir maintenu au sol, étendu dans une position bizarre par l'arrêt-court.

Dieu qu'il aimait sa vie en ce moment.

* * *

NdA : Houlà… une année entière a passé depuis que j'ai commencé à publier. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, qui ont laissé un commentaire ou qui ont lu cette histoire. Ça a été plutôt dur de terminer et ceux qui écrivent des histoires à chapitres ont tout mon respect. Cependant la prochaine fois je pense que j'aurais besoin de faire un plan au lieu d'écrire au fil de l'eau, LOL. Je ne suis pas trop heureuse de comment cela se finit mais c'est fait, je vais pouvoir passer à de nouvelles choses à présent.

Merci encore et joyeux Misawa Days 2017 !

Akulaledi

* * *

 _NdT - Annonce : Concernant mes publications des deux prochains mois, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de les publier sur ce site, ce seront donc des exclusivités **Archive of our own**. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce site, j'y ai le même pseudo et le fandom anglophone Daiya no A est bien plus actif là-bas (4000 histoires contre 600 ici). Encore merci pour votre lecture et votre suivi ! (alerte, favoris, review)._


End file.
